A Brand New Day
by ShadowkittenMF
Summary: Madoka's Wish changed the universe.  Broke the system.  Gave everyone a new chance.  What will life hold for Homura in a world without Puellae Magi, or Witches ... or Incubators?  A very AU story in an alternate post-series time-line. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A Brand New Day**

part 1

Madoka's Wish changed the universe. Broke the system. Gave everyone a new chance. What will life hold for Homura in a world without Puellae Magi, or Witches ... or Incubators? A very AU story in an alternate post-series time-line.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or any associated characters.

* * *

><p>Blackness was replaced by the vague, blurry outlines of a ceiling. She sat up, very slowly, blinking, as she looked around. There was a window, open with a curtain billowing in the breeze. There was a little rolling stand beside her bed. There was a chair, unnecessary since the girl never had visitors herself. Beyond that were other blurred objects. The girl swung her legs over the side of the bed, and scooted toward the rolling stand, upon which sat her glasses. They had red partial frames, frameless along the top edge according to the current fashion.<p>

The girl put the glasses on, and blinked as the room came into focus. It was a white, sterile hospital room. The girl shivered. Somehow this room was both intimately familiar to her, and strange in a way that she could not comprehend. The calendar on the wall showed the date. The 16th. This date was circled multiple times, creating a little flower pattern.

The sixteenth. Why did she have a strange feeling about that date? Why, when she considered it, did it give her a funny, twisty feeling in the pit of her stomach? She could only shrug it off. She was being released from the hospital today, and in a week she would begin school. She picked up the acceptance papers from the rolling bed-side stand, with a slight smile.

"Akemi Homura," she whispered to herself, "your life begins today."

Homura wore her hair in twin, thickly braided pony-tails. A loose off-white tunic covered a purple turtle-neck blouse. A black knee-length skirt, black tights, and brown shoes completed her outfit. She only had a few more hours of life in the hospital, before being able to go home.

Well.

She wasn't sure if it was really all that much of a home. A quiet, lonely, dimly-lit apartment, paid for by a charity, and maintained for her while she had been in the hospital … six months here. She almost felt as though this place were more of a home. She had the doctors and nurses. She had … friends here. Friends that she might never see again. She wasn't sure if she would get the chance to visit them or not. Things were going to get hectic, between school and trying to get some kind of life started.

* * *

><p>It was with a heavy heart that she knocked quietly on the door of one of two people she would really miss.<p>

"Come in," came a voice filled with hope and optimistic sunshine. Homura smiled. She always smiled when she visited her friend and neighbor in the hospital.

She pushed the door open and walked into the room. Sunshine shone in through an open window, curtains billowing in the fresh breeze. A table full of flowers and pretty plants stood near to the bed, within easy view of its occupant. A rolling bed-side stand held an empty teacup and a plate with no more than crumbs upon it. Breakfast, apparently.

She stepped forward, and looked at the person lying in the bed. She had a beaming smile in a pretty, no a glowing, face that was framed by blond hair styled fetchingly into two twisty drill-bit pigtails. Her amber eyes glimmered in the sunlight, and as always Homura marveled at the girl's strength of spirit. She didn't know how she could remain so happy. Not with her truncated body. The accident had been nearly fatal, Homura knew. She had lost both of her legs, and her right arm, while still on her body, was useless, paralyzed entirely below the elbow, and barely able to move at all. Her left arm had somehow been spared, and with this she was able to do so many things for herself. But, it would be some time before she would ever be able to leave the hospital, even so. She had been here two years, and since the accident had also claimed her parents, she had no one readily available to care for her needs.

"Homura-chan, how nice of you to visit me."

"It's always a pleasure, Mami."

The older girl had always insisted that Homura simply call her by her first name. She blinked, not wanting to tear up right now. She walked over to the bed, leaning over and wrapping her arms around Mami. The blond squeezed her tight with her left arm, and the two girls held their embrace for a warm, comforting moment.

"I … I'm going to be released from the hospital today, Mami."

"Oh. That's … that's wonderful news, Homura-chan. I'm so very happy for you."

There was a note of disappointment in the girl's voice that Homura couldn't help but note. Her heart beat with heavy sorrow.

"I … that is … I didn't want to leave without visiting you. And .. saying thanks."

"For what, Homura-chan? I didn't do anything."

"Oh, but you did, Mami! You … you kept me going. When I was admitted to the hospital … well, I didn't think I was going to make it. Then I met you … you are … amazing, Mami-senpai. I know that I would never be able to hold up like you can."

"Well. You had a heart operation. Very serious. Don't sell your own spirit short, Homura-chan."

"No, that's just it, Mami-senpai! Because of you I know that I can make it."

Mami smiled, but Homura detected a darkness that had clouded over her expression.

"Well. I hope that you'll be able to visit me, occasionally. I know you'll probably be too busy but …."

"No, Mami. I will never, ever, be too busy to visit you."

That seemed to cheer the blond, and Homura noticed the darkness disappearing to be replaced by her more familiar, sunny disposition.

* * *

><p>Homura took a deep breath. While visiting Mami always made her happy, visiting her other friend was more of a challenge. She felt she had to do it, because somehow Homura had always managed to bring joy to her day, however hopeless her situation. So, she padded down the corridor in the pediatric wing, and knocked softly on the door. There was no answer.<p>

"Oh. Akemi-san."

One of the nurses stopped as she was walking past.

"Yes. Is … is Charlotte sleeping? I wanted to say good-bye to her before I was discharged from the hospital. She … well, we are kinda friends."

The nurse's face contorted in sorrow, and Homura immediately knew something had happened.

"Oh … you … didn't know. I am so very sorry."

Homura gasped. Her heart skipped a beat, and it almost felt to her as though all the benefits of the medicine and the surgery were swept away in that one painful moment.

"When … when did she … pass on?"

"Last night, I'm afraid. She … well, she was asleep when it happened. She didn't suffer."

Of course she had. She had suffered every minute of every day for the six months Homura had been in the hospital. Tears rolled down Homura's cheeks as she thought about the last time the two had spoken to each other. So many things had been unsaid between them ... so many things the poor girl would never experience. At least she was no longer in pain. Maybe, Homura mused, the girl's dreams were right … and there would be all the cheese she could ever want in heaven.

* * *

><p>The door to the hospital's chapel opened, and a teary-eyed Homura, her glasses folded and in her lap, looked up as a girl, blurry due to her tears and poor eyesight, stopped short of entering.<p>

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't know someone was here."

It was a small room intended to be a place of peace, where hospital visitors could pray or consult with a chaplain for spiritual guidance. It was a place Homura had often come to after visiting Charlotte, and now that she was gone ….

"No. No it's … it's okay. I am … leaving."

"Nah, don't do that. I just … well, I just needed some peace."

"Umm … come in, I guess. I just … needed some too."

Homura wiped her eyes and put her glasses on. The newcomer was a girl of about Homura's age. She had short blue hair and lovely, brilliant, blue eyes. She wore a dark blue blazer with white piping, a light blue overall-dress that reached her mid-thighs, a white U-cut blouse, and fashionable brown ankle-boots.

"If it's not a bother?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. You … look familiar. Have we met before?"

The bluenette grinned and closed the door behind her as she entered.

"Don't think so. You've probably seen me around the hospital. Name's Miki Sayaka."

"Nice to meet you, Miki-san. My name's Akemi Homura."

"Nice to meet you, Akemi-san."

She smiled, and took a seat beside Homura, extending a hand to her. The dark-haired girl looked at the hand, her cheeks turning slightly pink, before shyly taking it. Sayaka smirked and firmly gripped and shook her hand.

"Patient or visitor?"

"No," Homura replied with a shrug. "I mean, I was a patient, but I was just released."

She patted a small suitcase that held all the worldly possessions that she had taken with her into the hospital.

"Congratulations. Me, I'm a visitor. I come by twice a week, or more if I can, to visit Kamijou Kyousuke. Heard of him?"

"Ummm … no. I am afraid not."

Sayaka shrugged, with a sigh.

"Used to be an awesome violinist. Then … well, he was partially paralyzed in an accident."

"How terrible."

"Yeah. Well, I think he'll be okay. He just needs a little more treatment and therapy, and before you know it, he'll be wowing people all over the world with his virtuosity!"

Homura forced herself to smile.

"Hey, why the sad face? You're free, Kamijou-kun's gonna be fine, all's well, yeah?"

"Well … no. I … see, one of the friends that I made here in the hospital … she, well …."

"Ohhhh. I am sorry, Akemi-san. Here I am going on about myself and everything and … I didn't know."

"No, it … it's okay. I just have to remember the happy times I spent with her."

"There ya go! Well, I guess I better go. See you around?"

"Well … probably not."

"Oh right, discharged. Say, you're about my age. Where are you gonna go to school?"

Homura smiled with a hint of pride.

"Mitakihara Middle School."

It was a new institution, and Homura was right to feel proud that she had been accepted there.

"How about that. I _will_ see you around then."

"Really? Wow. Maybe … well, maybe we can be friends, Miki-san."

"I think I'd like that, Akemi-san."

* * *

><p>Homura had gotten home to find everything in order. The charity worker who had been going to her place to keep it clean had just finished her last duties in the place. She explained to Homura that a week's worth of groceries were in the fridge, wished her luck, and reminded her that they were just a phone call away should she need help.<p>

And now she was alone.

She sighed, and looked around. In one corner sat a chair and a desk with a computer and cell phone sitting on it. They were newly purchased by Homura, from money that remained from her parents' estate. The cell phone and Internet services were set to activate tomorrow. A small swivel-lamp sat on the table also.

A couch sat in another part of the room, in front of a glass-topped coffee table, and facing a small television. She doubted if she would ever even watch it, except maybe for the news, but it was a nice homey touch.

With a sigh, she walked back to her bedroom. There was a double bed, far too big for her but it was what the apartment was furnished with. An open closet held several pairs of casual clothes, as well as her school uniform. A mirror-topped chest-of-drawers was the only other piece of furniture in the bedroom.

She set her suitcase down on her bed, and went back into the hallway, to look in her bathroom, which was spotlessly clean, and her kitchen. It was a small kitchen, but it had a refrigerator, oven and stove, microwave, and coffeemaker.

So. She was free. No more nurses. No more daily tests. No more hum of activity, of life, around her. She had a routine of medicines that she still needed to take, and in a week she would start school again. But for now? She had all the time in the world … and nothing to fill it with.

* * *

><p>Shyly, Homura opened the door, and walked into the classroom. She had taken a deep breath before, steeling herself for this. She told herself, it would be okay. She had visited Mami last night, and she had told her the same thing. It was going to be okay.<p>

"Lucky Homura-chan gets to go back to school. I'm jealous."

Now, as she saw the two dozen some strangers all looking at her enter, with wide, amazed eyes and questions beginning to form in their minds and expectations of what this transfer student could do … well, her stomach began to flip-flop on her, and she felt the sudden urge to turn and run.

Then she saw one friendly face that she recognized. Briefly, she caught and held the gaze of two lovely, glistening, piercing blue eyes, and she recognized Sayaka from last week. And Sayaka apparently recognized her as well, because a big silly grin crossed her face.

Homura took another deep breath, steeled by the knowledge that she knew (after a fashion) at least one other person here … and walked over beside Saotome-sensai's desk.

"Now, I would like everyone to greet a new transfer student. Please, introduce yourself dear."

"Ummm … I am … Akemi Homura. It is … a pleasure to meet you all. Please, treat me well."

She gave a quick, nervous bow, and blushed.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Hey, Akemi-san. It's … it's okay. Really. I mean, you have been out of school for a long time."<p>

Homura nodded, but that didn't keep her shoulders from shaking as she sobbed. She held her glasses in her hands, and sat between Sayaka and a green-haired girl, Shizuki Hitomi, that she had just been introduced to.

"Six .. six months," she stuttered.

"And you didn't get much exercise in the hospital, right?"

She glanced at Hitomi, and nodded. These girls were both being so very nice to her. They had been the only ones, it seemed. She had frozen at the white-board in math class, and had passed out in Phys Ed during warm-up. It had been a miserable day, and Homura had felt increasingly like crap. Now, with the day three quarters of the way done, another humiliation in English class had led to her running away from everyone, and finding herself up here. On the roof.

She had run to the center, where a low stone bench sat, and had collapsed in tears. Shortly afterward Sayaka and Hitomi had come after her, explaining that they had both been given permission by their teacher.

"Well," Sayaka said, putting an arm around Homura and smiling, "that means that we'll all just have to work a little harder, right?"

"W .. we?"

"Oh sure," said Hitomi, "we'll help you with math and English. We can't do too much with phys ed though."

Homura shrugged, but a silly grin and blush crossed her face.

"You … you mean it? I mean … you two just met me today."

"Nope. You're an old friend," replied Sayaka with a smirk.

"Oh. Well, that was still just a week ago. And we haven't spoken to or even seen each other since then."

"So? Don't worry about it Akemi-san."

"Say, Sayaka-chan. Shouldn't we all be less formal?"

"You're right, Hitomi-chan. We should be. Homura-chan. I think that sounds good."

Homura shrugged.

"I … I guess so."

"Try it," Hitomi suggested.

"Ummm … okay … Hi .. Hitomi-chan. Sayaka-chan."

"See? That didn't kill ya, did it?" Sayaka grinned and squeezed Homura's shoulder.

"I … guess not."

* * *

><p>"So, Homura-chan. What're you doing now?"<p>

The dark-haired girl's eyes went wide behind her glasses. She set down her empty cup, and glanced at the last bite of her sandwich. Hitomi and Sayaka glanced at each other, sharing a wry grin.

"Umm. That is … nothing, I guess. Well … some homework of course."

"Naaah, you don't wanna do that. Not right off that is. Come with me to the mall."

"Ehhh?"

Hitomi chuckled.

"Sayaka-chan drags me to her favorite music shop every time she can. She has this thing for classical music. Imagine that, huh?"

"Hey now! Just because I'm not as rich as you and don't live in a nice fancy house …."

Hitomi grinned.

"Yes, of course Sayaka-chan, you have impeccable taste in music. That's what it is. Well, I would love to go with you, but I have a class that I must attend to."

She started to stand.

"Piano? French?"

"Tea, actually."

"You … you have a class about tea?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Homura-chan. You okay?"<p>

"Huh? Oh … yeah. I suppose so."

"What's wrong? Come on, talk to me."

They were strolling through the mall at a slow, easy pace. Homura had never really been here before, and it all seemed so big, and busy. The last time she had been anywhere like this had been years ago before her mother died. Since then her focus had been on hospitals, medicine, and being bounced around from one foster-care situation to another. Had Sayaka not been here beside her, Homura would have doubtless fled in terror.

"Well … I don't know, Sayaka-chan. I just have this nagging feeling that something is … I don't know. Missing."

"Ehhh?"

"I don't know how to explain it, really. I mean, sometimes I get this strange sense of deja vu. You know, like … feeling that you've already done something before, but … you really haven't? But today … it's the opposite feeling. That something is supposed to happen … but it hasn't."

"Okay, that's kinda scary."

"Sorry."

"Ahhh, don't worry about it. You're thinking too much, Homura-chan. Just probably outta your comfort zone."

"Well, yes. Very much yes."

They reached the music store and Sayaka made a bee-line to the classical music section. Homura, shyly, followed along behind her looking vaguely like a lost puppy-dog. When Sayaka stopped and picked up a pair of headphones, Homura blushed slightly, glancing at a pair of headphones immediately beside where Sayaka was standing.

"They're not gonna bite you, Homuchan."

Homura's blush deepened, and Sayaka grinned.

"Go, wander. Don't be afraid. Listen to some music. What do you like to listen to?"

"Ummm … that is … I don't really listen to music."

"Then listen to everything! Classical, Jazz, Pop, Rap, Country and Western … it's all here. Find something you like. Maybe you can pick up a CD tonight."

"Oh. Umm … I guess I could do that."

Sayaka chuckled and shook her head.

"Go on, then. Wander! I won't leave you behind if that's what you're afraid of."

Homura shrugged and grinned.

"Oh ... okay."

* * *

><p>The two girls were walking home, both holding shopping-bags. Homura had found several CDs that she had enjoyed, and without even the slightest irony had purchased a CD of 1930's US Jazz alongside a popular, if somewhat heavy, Rock album, which had drawn a few curious looks but passed without much comment.<p>

"So … you like classical music? Oh wait, your friend in the hospital …."

"Very quick, Homuchan. Yeah, I got hooked on classical thanks to Kamijou-kun. He taught me everything he knows, and I love seeing his face when he listens to really great music. So yes, the Debussy CD I got is for him. Though … well, the Mozart is for me."

She grinned, and Homura chuckled.

"Say, I'm going by the hospital tomorrow after school. You wanna come with? I'd love for you to meet Kamijou-kun, and I would really like to meet your friend Tamoe-san."

"Really? I mean, that wouldn't be a bother to you? To have me tagging along with you?"

"Bother? Homuchan, you're not a bother. Not even slightly. I mean, you could do to loosen up a bit."

"Oh. Sorry."

Sayaka laughed, shaking her head. She trotted a pace ahead of Homura, and turned, walking backwards in front of her.

"See, that's what I mean. You're young, you're free. Live, girl, live!"

"Umm … that is … I'm not sure what I should … well … do."

Sayaka stopped, and so did Homura.

"Stick with me then, and I'll show you how to have fun!"

Homura shrugged.

"What? Don't be afraid of having fun. That's what life is all about, Homuchan!"

"Sayaka-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why … why are you calling me Homuchan?"

"What, don't you like it?"

"It's … well, it's okay. Just … sounds kinda silly."

There was a wicked glint in Sayaka's eyes.

"Would you prefer me to go back to Akemi-san?"

"Well … no."

"Or maybe Homuhomu?"

"Ummm. Homuchan is … fine. But … what should I call you?"

"Whatever you want, Homuchan! We're friends, and that's what friends do, _ne_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Brand New Day**

part 2

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, nor any of the characters associated with either.

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan! Hurry up!"<p>

Homura grinned as she started to trot over to where Sayaka and Hitomi stood waiting for her.

"Oversleep?" Sayaka grinned.

"Well … that is … I live alone so … I have to do everything for myself."

"Oh, really? Hear that Hitomi? This girlie girl here lives alone."

Hitomi shook her head as the three walked along.

"Sayaka-chan, you are a nut."

"Huh? I am not! But then again … hey Homuchan, I know how I can help ya out! I'll make you my bride! You can cook and clean and stuff for me!"

Homura blushed deeply.

"Ummm … that is …."

Sayaka giggled and grabbed at the dark-haired girl, who eep!ed and just barely darted out of reach, laughing, and tried to run on ahead, instead tripping over something and nearly falling. Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"You two! Homura-chan, you need to watch out for Miki-san there. I am telling you she is not stable."

Sayaka smirked, catching up to Homura and grasping her arm.

"See Homuchan, this is why I love you and not Hitomi-chan. She's a meanie!"

Homura blushed, but looked at Sayaka with a big grin. She was so alive, Sayaka-chan. So playful, and nice. Hitomi might have actually been right about her, Homura pondered ... silly, crazy, Sayaka-chan was just the friend she needed, though.

* * *

><p>With Sayaka and Hitomi helping, school had gone better for Homura. She started getting better in math, and she wasn't quite as bad in English as she had been the other day. Lunch was nice, sitting up on that rooftop, taking in the sun and the gentle breeze, sitting between Hitomi and Sayaka as the three ate their boxed lunches. Though she noted that Hitomi's looked far better than her own.<p>

"So I am guessing you two had a good time together last night," Hitomi said with a smirk.

"Huh? Oh … well, we just went to the music store. I … I kinda like music I guess."

Sayaka chuckled and decided to be playful, putting an arm over Homura's shoulders and pulling her close. Homura was drawn off-balance and her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Homuchan and I had a great time, Hitomi. I'm definitely keeping her, that's for sure."

Hitomi frowned.

"I don't think that's especially appropriate, Sayaka-chan."

"Bah! Who cares about appropriate?"

"Umm … Sayaka-chan. I … that is … you are teasing ... right?"

Sayaka giggled.

"Of course, Homuchan. That is, if you want me to be teasing. If not, well … we'll see."

Homura glanced in surprise at Sayaka, but saw a smirk on her face. Yeah, she was teasing. Homura blushed, but chuckled.

"See, Sayaka? One day you're going to push that too far and end up with some poor girl thinking you really like her, and you'll have to tell her you're just a buffoon and not serious and break the poor thing's heart."

"Bah," Sayaka repeated, "I'm not _that_ much of a moron."

* * *

><p>"Kamijou-kun!"<p>

"Hello Sayaka-chan."

He smiled in her direction, and then saw Homura shyly edging into the room behind her. His smile changed just slightly.

"Kamijou-kun, I'd like you to meet Akemi Homura."

"We've met. I didn't think I'd see you again after you were released."

Homura looked confused.

"Umm … that is … I was a patient here but … I don't …."

"Remember me? Well, it was some time ago, and honestly I did forget your name. But I do recognize you. You're friends with that one girl who lost her legs in that car accident, right?"

"Tomoe Mami. Yes."

Homura felt more at ease, and walked over to stand beside Sayaka at Kyousuke's bedside.

"She's amazing. Her joy, her spirit. After what she's been through …."

"Well, you've been through the same thing," piped up Sayaka. Homura glanced uncertainly at her. Did she detect a hint of jealousy in Sayaka's tone?

"Not really. I'm learning to walk again. Mami never will."

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan!"<p>

Homura smiled happily to see Mami again.

"Hello Mami. It is great to see you. This is Miki Sayaka."

Sayaka stepped forward, blinking, and trying to keep herself from wincing. Mami was sitting up in bed, a T-shirt over her torso and a pair of shorts covering her bottom. The bandage-wrapped remnants of her legs were visible, and Sayaka wasn't quite sure how to react to that fact.

"Hello," she managed to say.

"Hello, Miki-san. It's very nice to meet you."

The bluenette managed a smile.

"Mami, we were just visiting with one of Sayaka-chan's friends here in the hospital. Kamijou-san."

"Oh, you know Kamijou-san? He's a very nice boy. We've been in physical therapy together a few times."

She smirked at Sayaka's look of surprise.

"I know, I don't have much physical left! But they say that I should be strong enough to fend for myself as much as possible. I … know that I'll never be able to live alone. I can … barely dress myself, or clean up after myself … but I try to do what I can."

Mami blushed, but maintained her pleasant smile.

"Say Homuchan, didn't you say you were getting lonely?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, Tomoe-san needs a caretaker, and you need a roomie, right?"

"Sayaka-chan …."

Mami's eyes went wide.

"That … I couldn't ask that of you, Homura-chan. It would be a lot of work, and you're entering school …."

"But … well .. that is .. we'd need a bigger apartment."

"I can get us a place."

"You can, Mami-senpai?"

She grinned.

"The apartment complex where I used to live with … that is, before the accident. I'm pretty sure I can get us a place there."

"But … that is … Mami is right, Sayaka-chan. I am going to be … busy."

"Pfeh! Hitomi and I can help you out."

"Are .. you sure Hitomi-chan would be alright being … well, volunteered like that?"

"Don't worry, Homuchan my sweet, I have that girl's number."

* * *

><p>"Sayaka-chan?"<p>

"Yeah, Homuchan?"

"Umm … do you really think that … well, that Mami and I …."

"It could work, Homuchan. I mean, it would be hard. I guess I shouldn't have spoken up like that. Sorry. But … well, I don't know why Homuchan, but somehow I just get that feeling about you. You'd make a great caretaker. Probably make someone a great wife one day too."

"I thought you had already claimed me, Sayaka-chan."

The bluenette stopped and looked in surprise at Homura, but the dark-haired girl smirked and continued walking.

"You do know that I'm teasing you when I say that, right?"

Homura glanced back at Sayaka, and stopped walking.

"Are you?"

Homura's expression was serious … but only for a moment. Then a big silly grin cracked her face and she chuckled.

"Okay, you're learning the wrong things from me missy. See, I'm the joker, Hitomi's the straight-girl. In more ways than one."

Homura giggled at that.

"You're the moe. You're the one that'll suffer through my jokes and people will start to assume that we're together because I'm loud and brash and you're retiring and compliant. See, you gotta know your place in our little threesome."

Homura frowned, not certain if she liked the way Sayaka had phrased that.

"So there can't be more than one joker?"

"Nope."

The two started walking again, side by side.

"Do I have to be the moe?"

Sayaka smirked.

"You simply are moe, my dear. There's no _have to_ about it."

Homura sighed.

"Well … maybe I can be the smart one of the group."

"With your math skills?"

Homura stuck her tongue out at Sayaka, who laughed.

* * *

><p>Saturday. Mitakihara Middle School had classes in the morning. After having a quick lunch with Hitomi and Sayaka, Homura was going to the grocery to buy more food and necessary items. She had a list of things to buy in her purse.<p>

"Mommy?"

Homura tilted her head, and stopped. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. The voice seemed to be coming from an alley-way just ahead.

"Hello?"

"Mommy?"

Homura turned the corner, and saw a girl, probably about 8 years old. She had green hair in two high, little pony-tails secured by ties decorated with big yellow balls. Her eyes were green, and she wore a green dress with a white collar and cuffs She was crying, and glancing around herself with a look of fear.

"Are you okay? Did you get lost?"

"I want my mommy," she blubbered. Homura's face fell, and she walked over to the girl

"It's okay. We'll find your mommy. What's her name? What's she look like?"

Just then she felt a pair of hands grab her purse from behind and tug. Homura responded by gripping the purse with both of her hands, and turning to face the would-be purse snatcher.

She was no older than Homura. She had long red hair tied into a long pony-tail by a black ribbon, and wore a green hoodie that was partly undone, revealing her trim belly, and wore a pair of cutoff jean-shorts, and a pair of high brown boots.

"Nice going. You were supposed to distract her!"

Homura's eyes went wide.

"This was ... a trick?"

"Welcome to the robbery, dumbass!"

"Let go of my purse!"

"Oh yeah, of course, sorry!"

The redhead actually complied … but in doing so suddenly, unbalanced Homura. She staggered backwards, and before she knew what had happened the redhead pounced, forcing Homura down to the ground using her own momentum against her. She straddled Homura's chest and raised a fist.

"Wait Oneechan! You said we weren't gonna hurt anyone!"

"Yuma, we gotta do what we gotta do to survive! And besides …."

The fist came down hard on Homura's cheek, and she yelped in surprise and pain, her glasses being knocked askew, and making Homura unable to properly see what was happening.

"Something about this bitch just makes me wanna pound on her."

"Wait," screamed Homura, "Wait, please … you want money ... take it ... just ... just don't hurt me!"

The redhead frowned, and punched Homura's cheek again. Homura blubbered and continued to plead.

"Okay then. We gotta deal. I take your money, and I don't hurt you. Too bad at least."

She chuckled, and raised her fist again.

"Oneechan!"

The girl suddenly wrapped her arms around the redhead, pleading just as vigorously as Homura had done.

"Fuck," spat the redhead, as she pulled herself out of the green-haired girl's grasp.

"Fine. Okay ... fine! I won't hurt her, just rob her blind."

She smirked and stood up, taking Homura's purse.

"Wait … please … just … take my money. Can you … ummm … leave the … the purse?"

The redhead kneeled down beside Homura, who flinched in terror. She took Homura's glasses.

"You know, I oughta just take it all. Purse, glasses … hell, have you strip naked and take your clothes too."

Homura whimpered.

"Oneechannn!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little joke."

The redhead sighed deeply, and opened Homura's purse. As she was reaching in, a voice familiar to Homura shouted.

"What the heck are you doing? Hey!"

"Shit! Run, Yuma!"

The redhead and her little accomplice took off, tossing the purse and glasses to the ground.

Homura, bawling her eyes out, saw a familiar, blue-haired blur kneel over her, and she immediately sat up and wrapped her arms around Sayaka.

"It's okay. Did that … that thug hurt you? Oh God Homura ... what did she do?"

"Punched me ... twice."

"Ouch. Yeah, that's gonna leave a nasty bruise. No way to hide that."

Homura whimpered again and clung tighter to Sayaka.

"Well, your purse is over here, and your glasses … oh crap. Homura, there's a crack in one of the lenses."

"What? Oh no!"

"Hey, at least you're alive. Punks like that can be dangerous. Never know what they're gonna pull. You're lucky I came along when I did."

Homura nodded, still sobbing against Sayaka's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your help."<p>

Sayaka shrugged. Homura was wearing her glasses, even with the damaged lens. The two had gone together to the store, and now both were loaded down with bags of food.

"I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner. It's sad that there are creeps like that in this city."

Homura sighed.

"I … I think they were just trying to stay alive."

"Huh? You're defending her now? She beat you up and tried to rob you, Homuchan. Nothing excuses that."

"Ummm … I guess so. But … well, I mean … I can still kinda understand though."

Sayaka shook her head.

"You have to be less nice, and less trusting, Homuchan."

* * *

><p>"What a … nice place you have."<p>

Sayaka frowned.

"Thanks," Homura said with a smile, not catching the irony in her friend's voice.

"Yeah. Anyway, sorry about what happened. You going to be okay?"

"Oh … sure, now that I'm home. Of course … I'll have to get these glasses fixed tomorrow. And … well, I guess I will just … be careful when I am going around town from now on …."

"You're _not_ gonna be okay, are you?"

"No," Homura replied in a quiet voice.

Sayaka shook her head, and followed Homura into the kitchen.

"Well, I can help you unpack this stuff. Can probably stay here for a while too, if you want me to."

"Umm … okay. But … well, I don't really have anything for us to do. Just a TV and a computer."

Sayaka shrugged.

"Yeah, it's okay Homuchan. I think you just need company is all. You don't have to try to entertain me."

They finished with the groceries, and ended up on the couch. Sayaka placed her arm over Homura's shoulders, and the dark-haired girl leaned her head against Sayaka.

"Ummm ... do you wanna watch tv?"

"If you want to, Homuchan."

She shrugged, and didn't move from where she was. Sayaka chuckled.

"This is comfortable," Homura sighed.

"Yes, it kinda is," Sayaka agreed.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"Hey, that's right. I guess I'm your White Knight, huh?"

Homura grinned, and looked up at Sayaka.

"I guess so. So I'm your Princess then?"

Sayaka laughed, and Homura's face fell.

"Sorry, Homuchan, I wasn't laughing _at_ you. Sure, you can be my princess."

Homura blushed and buried her head into Sayaka's shoulder again. The bluenette ruffled Homura's hair, and gave her shoulders a tight squeeze.

"Sayaka-chan?"

"Yes, Homuchan?"

"You … you _are_ teasing when you say things like that. Right?"

"Yeah, Homuchan. I'm teasing. I mean, I won't deny that you're cute. I think the world of you. And yeah, I wanna gather you up into my arms and just hug the stuffing out of you. But it doesn't mean anything else."

"You love Kamijou-kun."

"Right."

"And we're friends."

"Right."

"But you're still going to tease me?"

Sayaka grinned.

"You'd be upset if I didn't."

Homura chuckled.

"Probably."

"And Hitomi wouldn't know what to do with herself if she didn't think we were … well, you know."

Homura shrugged again.

"I just … well … never have had many friends."

"Yeah. Well, sweetie, you got me for sure. So just remember that you aren't alone."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Homura made a quick dinner for the two of them, and they ate on the couch. Sayaka called her parents and let them know she would be later getting home, but she would be home. Finally, as it started to turn dark outside, Sayaka left.<p>

Only a few minutes after she had gone, Homura turned on the TV. It was suddenly too quiet in the big, empty place. She needed something to fill up that space. To keep her mind occupied and prevent her from thinking about the fact that she was … well … alone.

Maybe Sayaka had a good idea the other day after all. If she and Mami moved in together … they were both receiving monetary assistance, and maybe, just maybe, if they pooled their resources it could work.

There was a knock at Homura's door and she stood up, unthinking, and opened it.

And when she saw the redhead on the other side, she screamed and tried to close the door again … but the other girl was prepared for this, and pushed it open with her greater strength.

Homura back-pedaled, eyes wide with absolute terror.

"Please, I … sorry … you … you want money, I …."

"Relax. I'm not here to rob you or beat you up again."

Homura took another step back, reaching down and grabbing the first thing that came to her hands.

The redhead smirked, and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"One wood, huh? Didn't peg you as the golfing type."

Homura blushed, but brandished the golf club in as threatening a manner as she could.

"Sakura Kyouko."

Homura looked confused, and her grip on the golf club loosened.

"Huh?"

"My name, dumbass."

"Oh. Umm … Akemi Homura."

"Nice to meet you Homura."

"Umm ... I ... think you should … leave."

"Can't."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, see … I have to … well … apologize."

Kyouko's cheeks flushed, and she shifted her weight awkwardly. The golf club wilted as total shock took hold of Homura.

"I mean … see, I was just gonna grab your purse and run, take the money, then dump the rest of your shit. Dunno what came over me. I ... apologize for … well, beating you up."

"Ummm … that is … okay. I … guess."

"Look … I don't expect you to suddenly become a friend or something, okay? Just … I won't hear the end of it from Yuma if I don't at least say sorry. Okay? So … sorry. Now we're … even, yeah?"

"Do … do you need money? Or … food?"

"See, saying shit like that makes me wanna hit you again. I'm not a god-damned charity-case!"

"So … you will … take my money, but .. but not if I give it to you?"

Homura's head tilted, her confusion deepening.

"Pretty fucked up, huh? Well, if you reeeealy want me to, I can pretend that I'm robbing you. Like, just show me where you keep your money and I'll take some of it and threaten to hit you again if you try to stop me. Could work, right?"

Kyouko smirked.

"Ummm … okay. It's … well … that is … in my purse. On the table."

Kyouko strolled casually over to the indicated purse, Homura following a step or two behind. The golf club was still in her hands, and she glanced at it. For a moment, she considered using it … but she didn't want to stoop to Kyouko's level like that. But she didn't let the club go, just in case.

Kyouko grinned, and picked up a plate that was still on the table. She grabbed a few fingerfulls of cold, left-over seasoned rice and shoved them into her mouth.

"Hey, this is pretty good. You make this?"

Homura nodded.

"I guess your blue-haired Prince was over huh? Two plates."

"Well … umm … kinda."

She nodded.

"She had to have her reward, I guess."

Kyouko smirked. Homura's eyes went wide.

"Oh, it ... isn't like that!"

"Uh huh, sure. You telling me nothing happened? Not even a little nookie ... a kiss? A hug then?"

Homura blushed.

"Just … rob me and leave."

Kyouko snickered, and opened Homura's purse.

"Christ … you don't have much, huh?"

"Well … I went grocery shopping."

"You have food?"

Kyouko looked up at Homura expectantly.

"Well … yeah."

Kyouko grabbed several thousand-yen notes from Homura's purse and shoved them into her jacket pocket.

"Any apples?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have any apples? I love apples."

"Well … that is … yeah. Yeah, I have some apples."

Kyouko's eyes went wide.

"Okay, I will take one."

Homura frowned.

"Umm … I don't know …."

"Sigh. Okay, do I have to threaten you then? I mean, for pretend. So it doesn't feel like you're sharing food or something."

"No, it's … I mean … you did hit me!"

"And I said sorry!"

Homura shrugged. The two girls stood in place for an awkward moment, before Homura dropped the golf club with a big sigh, and went to the kitchen, closely followed by a grinning Kyouko.

"You're really too trusting, Akemi. If I wanted to, I could do anything to you right now. You're a moron for dropping that golf club."

Homura gasped.

"Relax, I won't hurt you."

"You … did say that before."

"Yeah, but I was _lying_ then."

Homura grabbed two apples from a fruit-basket on the counter. She looked at them for a moment, before turning and holding them both out for Kyouko.

"Awesome. You're not bad, kid."

She took both, and turned. Homura followed her to the door, and glanced at the golf club lying on the floor for a moment. Kyouko chuckled.

"Don't be stupid. You'd never make it there in time. Besides, I'm leaving now anyway."

She took a big, juicy bite out of an apple.

"Mmmm, that's good," she said with her mouth full. "I need to come by here more often."

"No … you … you really don't."

Kyouko smirked.

"Yeah, I really do. Seeya 'round … Princess!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Brand New Day**

part 3

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, nor any of the characters associated with either.

* * *

><p>Homura was awakened the next morning by a knocking on her door. She blinked and looked at the time. 8 AM.<p>

She grumbled, and stood up slowly, wearing a purple flannel nightgown that reached her knees. She hoped for a moment that the knocking would stop … when it didn't she padded barefoot out to the living room.

"Hey, Homuchan, open up!"

Homura's expression turned dark, and she grumbled as she opened the door.

"What, Sayaka?"

The bluenette grinned.

"Good morning! I thought I'd come by and walk you to the eye doctor's. Then maybe we can have lunch."

"It's eight in the morning. Come back later. Like Tuesday."

Homura started to close the door, but Sayaka blocked it with her body.

"Aww, come on Homuchan! Yeah it's early …."

"Kinda …. "

"Breakfast? My treat? What d'you say?"

Homrua grumbled, and padded away from the front door. Sayaka chuckled and entered, closing the door behind her.

"Do you want fast food or pastries?"

"I want to go back to bed," she grumbled, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Sayaka leaned against the wall outside the bathroom.

"Awww, Homuchan my love! Don't reject me, or I will be sad."

Homura muttered something that Sayaka didn't quite catch, but was pretty sure it was a suggestion that tended toward anatomical impossibility.

"I'll be on the couch."

"Of course you will," Homura sighed.

After a few minutes the toilet flushed, and Homura padded out to the living room, and laid down on the couch placing her head on Sayaka's thigh. The bluenette chuckled and ran her fingers through Homura's hair.

"Didn't think you were this grumpy in the morning."

"On a Sunday when I get woken up by a moron pounding on my door at eight AM … yeah, kinda."

"Ahhh, come on Homuchan! Where's my cute little moeblob?"

"Shut up, Sayaka."

Sayaka giggled again, and stroked Homura's cheek.

They got going around half past ten, after Homura had taken a shower and had a cup of coffee. Homura, with her damaged glasses, thick pony-tails, off-white tunic, purple turtle-neck top, and black skirt, looked particularly cute to Sayaka. The bluenette wore jeans, a T-shirt, and a denim jacket. Both girls wore practical brown shoes.

"Sorry for being so surly this morning."

"It's okay Homuchan. Something I'll have to get used to, you waking up grumpy."

Homura blushed at the implication and Sayaka grinned.

"I was just up late last night. I …."

She almost told Sayaka about her visit from Kyouko, but decided it would only worry her.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Feeling lonely?"

Sayaka's tone was serious.

"Yeah. Kinda. I mean, in the hospital you know there are always people around. Press the call button and a nurse comes to you like, instantly. When I was basically dying in the hospital my first few months there, they wouldn't leave me alone with their tests and stuff."

"Wow. It was that serious, Homuchan?"

She nodded.

"Some of the nurses started saying that I must have some great destiny, to pull through the way I did. One started jokingly calling me the Destroyer of Worlds."

Sayaka giggled at this.

"Well, they must've just seen you first thing in the morning."

Homura grinned.

"I really _am_ sorry about that."

"No big deal, really. It's a bit late for breakfast, but I'll still treat you to lunch."

"Really? Cool. Thanks, Sayaka-chan."

"You know … I kinda liked it when you just called me Sayaka."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay … Sayaka."

Homura grinned. Sayaka chuckled, and took the dark-haired girl's hand. Homura's cheeks turned pink, but she didn't try to pull her hand away.

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

Homura grinned. She wasn't wearing any glasses, but she was striking a pose for Sayaka in the waiting-room of the eye doctor's.

"I don't get it."

"Contacts!"

"Oh! Oh, I see. Yeah, you're cute that way. You … you're going to get contacts."

"Uh huh! These are great. No glasses, can see everything … and they aren't really bothering me."

The optometrist glanced out of her exam room.

"I'll still repair your glasses though. It's good to have them as backup."

"That'll be more expensive though, right?"

Sayaka rose, to stand beside Homura and without particularly realizing she was doing so, placed an arm over the dark-haired girl's shoulders.

"A little, sure."

"It's okay, Sayaka. I've got the money, right now at least."

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

Homura had a big smile on her face.

"Well, I've got a pair of disposable contacts. That's supposed to last one or two weeks. They said I can come back on Wednesday to pick up enough contacts to last a month."

"Cool. And seriously, you are way cuter without glasses."

Homura's cheeks turned pink.

"I wonder sometimes if you're still teasing when you say that kind of thing."

She saw out of the corner of her eye (without blurriness! She loved these!) that Sayaka blushed and shrugged.

"Yeah. Homuchan. Maybe … I don't know. We're friends though. I mean, just that. Friends."

Homura smiled, and took Sayaka's hand. Her blush deepened.

"Friends, of course."

* * *

><p>At school the next day, Homura had a pile of letters fall out of her shoe-locker when she opened it, much to her embarrassment. There were five envelopes, three of them pink and perfume-scented.<p>

Before class, she had several other students cluster around her mentioning how she looked good without glasses. Including Nakazawa, who seemed to smirk knowingly when he noticed one of the letters on her desk. Homura found herself slightly overwhelmed by this attention, but not necessarily in a bad way.

"Give the girl some air, people. Geez! You want her to faint again?"

Sayaka, of course, was the one who stepped in to drive off her rivals for Homura's affection (though of course she wouldn't have admitted this as her motive). Hitomi rolled her eyes as she watched Sayaka lean down to look into Homura's eyes.

"You alright? Not dizzy? Don't need to go to the nurse's office?"

"No, Sayaka. I am fine."

Hitomi's eyes went wide, her cheeks flushing, and she quickly turned her attention down to a blank piece of paper on her desk.

* * *

><p>"So …. you've progressed to first-name basis now? Your relationship is … growing every day. Isn't it?"<p>

Sayaka chuckled, and Homura shook her head.

"It's not like that, Hitomi-chan."

The green-haired girl nodded, a bite of food held before her lips.

"I just … I'm starting to feel like a fifth wheel around you two. Like I'm being left out."

She placed the food in her mouth and started chewing.

"Okay, we'll include you tonight then, Hitomi. It'll be a bit awkward in bed with the three of us, but ..."

Hitomi choked and spluttered, shaking her head. Sayaka laughed, and even Homura had to chuckle.

"Perverts ... I didn't mean …."

"God, you are _so _straight it hurts, Hitomi! Just joking with you, geez!"

"Could've choked to death! Don't _do_ that!"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, there was a knock on Homura's door. She had been expecting Sayaka, so she knew who it was. Homura smiled as she opened the door, though there was a wariness in her eyes. Sayaka noticed and was about to ask why, when she noticed the redhead.<p>

Kyouko, smirking widely, was kneeling on the couch, arms hanging over the back, and watching as Sayaka entered.

Before Homura could explain, Sayaka had closed the distance to the couch. Kyouko apparently wasn't expecting any trouble, as she turned her head for a moment to glance at Yuma, who was sitting on the couch beside her.

When she turned back to look at Sayaka, the bluenette's left fist slammed into her right eye. Kyouko, in surprise, started to move backwards to get away from the attack, but the coffee table got in her way. Sayaka was around the couch before anyone could react further, driving her knee into Kyouko's midsection, slamming the small of the redhead's back hard into the edge of the coffee table, which tipped and fell over with a loud crash. Continuing her assault, Sayaka grabbed Kyouko's pony-tail in her left hand, pulling back hard on her hair, while her right hand, clenched into a fist, slammed into Kyouko's cheek just below her right eye.

Homura shrieked, and to everyone's surprise she ran up behind Sayaka, bringing her arms up under Sayaka's armpits, her hands against the back of Sayaka's head. She pulled Sayaka up and off of Kyouko with strength neither girl expected her to have.

"Stop it! Stop it, Sayaka!"

Kyouko sat on the floor, her right eye closed and blood trickling down from a cut on her cheek. She was visibly shaken from the sudden and surprising ferocity of Sayaka's attack.

Yuma, recovering from her own state of shock, started to stand, but Kyouko raised her hand toward her, motioning for her to stay put.

Kyouko stood slowly, knees shaking, and wiped her mouth.

"Normally, I'd fucking kill you for that. But … I deserved it. Homura, we're now officially even."

"Sayaka … why … in my apartment, why start a fight?"

"Eye for an eye," she muttered darkly, glaring at Kyouko.

The redhead smirked, and nodded.

"Yeah. Raw justice. Homura, your girlfriend here's a real fucking champion."

"No more fighting," Homura said in a surprisingly firm voice.

Sayaka took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Okay. You … you can let me go now."

Tentatively, Homura relaxed her grip, and when Sayaka showed no signs of flying at Kyouko again, released her. For a moment, the three teens stood, eyeing each other uncertainly. Then, Kyouko chuckled, and sat down on the couch beside Yuma.

Homura sat beside Kyouko, and Sayaka sat beside Homura, watching the redhead warily, and placing a protective arm over Homura's shoulders. Kyouko smirked to see the bluenette pull Homura close to her.

"And you two aren't a couple, oh heavens no."

Sayaka took a deep breath to control her anger.

"Anyway. Before Captain Fantastic here showed up, I was gonna tell you about my background."

Homura nodded, looking with dismay at the overturned coffee table. Somehow it didn't seem especially safe to stand up and fix it, and leave Sayaka next to Kyouko ... whatever promises the two had made.

"Couple years ago, my dad was a preacher. He came up with some new ideas. They weren't exactly … conventional. He got excommunicated from his church, and lost most of his followers. Times were bad. There wasn't enough food, and my family … dad, mom, and little sister … we had it rough. As the last of the faithful finally gave up and left, my dad … he lost it. Well, he probably had sometime earlier, but that's when he started becoming … abusive. One night I was woken up by my mom screaming, and found my dad standing wide-eyed over my sis. He had … hit her hard. A … little too hard. And she … wasn't moving. I … I just turned and ran and never looked back. Dunno what else happened after that. I think I remember hearing something about him being arrested for killing my sis, but most of my life in that time's been about … well, staying alive."

Homura frowned, and glanced at Sayaka. The bluenette's expression had softened considerably. Her eyes, however, still glared, still watched Kyouko as an enemy, carefully observing every movement for potential attacks against her or Homura.

"Spent most of that time breaking into places, stealing food, sometimes stealing money. Stayed away from drugs … that shit'll mess you up, you know? But … well, I kinda did whore out a time or two. I mean, I couldn't just steal, you know? Money's … hard to come by and … plenty of assholes out there are willing to pay to … well … anyway."

She shrugged, and Homura noted that Sayaka's eyes had lost their angry glint. They blinked, and unless Homura was seeing things, they became misty.

"Met Yuma here a few months ago. Same situation almost. Abusive mom. Accused her of driving her husband away. Burned her forehead with cigarettes, hit her … yeah. Found her on the streets, and helped her get away from that situation. We've been together ever since."

"And using her as bait," Sayaka whispered. Her tone was accusatory, though Homura couldn't read her expression.

"Yeah. Usually works pretty well, too. Dozen purses, tons of wallets. People see a lost little girl and their brains shut off."

Homura shrugged, and scooted just a bit closer to Sayaka.

"Well … I mean … your life's been rough … sure. But that doesn't justify being a … thug."

"Okay Caped Crusader, what do you suggest then? Become a whore full-time? Turn myself in to the cops? I'm sure a year in juvie would do wonders for me, right? And yeah, best thing for Yuma here is to be taken away and put back with her mom."

"No, Oneechan. That wouldn't be good at all. We … we gotta stick together."

"Yeah, I know kid. I know."

She put her arm around Yuma's shoulder, and the girl leaned against Kyouko. Even as she did so, Sayaka pulled Homura in a little closer.

"So, that's the story of my life. Pretty fucked up really. Not an easy cushy life like you girls have had."

"Well … I just left the hospital after six months due to heart disease," Homura replied quietly.

Kyouko looked at her. Homura shrugged, and looked away.

"Crap. I guess I could've killed you, then. Sorry."

"You … apologized already."

Sayaka just shook her head.

"This is … wow. Yeah, you have had a crappy life. I still don't think that justifies being a criminal though."

"My name's Sakura Kyouko by the way. Nice to meet you. Do I get your name or should I just call you Mohamed Ali?"

Sayaka actually chuckled.

"Miki Sayaka. I wish I could say it was a pleasure, but it isn't."

"Yeah, no surprises there."

"So," spoke up Homura, "what … well … what now? I mean … I can't just … let you two go back out onto the street."

"No where else for us, Princess."

Sayaka bristled.

"Her name is Homura. You should call her Akemi-san."

"Sayaka," Homura said quietly, "it's okay."

"It really isn't okay. But … whatever."

"Look, we'll be fine really. I mean … we might come here to crash from time to time. And … well, you're a pretty damn good cook, Homura."

"You _cooked_ for her?"

Homura nodded with a slight smile. Sayaka shook her head.

"Homuchan, you're too nice."

"Homuchan? Cute."

Sayaka glared at Kyouko.

"That's _my_ name for her, thank you very much."

"Easy there, Casanova. I'm not aiming to steal your girl. Besides, I kinda like calling her Princess. Kinda fits, _ne_?"

"Ummm … that is … my _name_ is Homura."

"Does … does this mean we're all gonna get along and not fight any more," asked Yuma in a quiet voice. All three teens turned to the young girl, with more-or-less shamed looks on their faces.

"Yeah … yeah, think so kid" replied Kyouko.

* * *

><p>Homura padded out into the living room. She was wearing her purple night-gown, her hair was worn long and loose and not braided. On the couch, Kyouko and Yuma slept cuddled up together under a big green blanket.<p>

She smiled softly. It felt good to help, even if she was helping someone that, not long ago, physically assaulted her. Sayaka was probably right about Homura. She was too nice. Too trusting. She told herself that she was acting out of care for little Yuma, that the girl deserved a better life than that of the streets.

Homura entered the kitchen, pulling out a pan and pouring cooking oil into it. She turned on the heat, and pulled out a carton of eggs, milk, and a package of bacon. As she brought out a mixing-bowl, she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. She turned with a start, and saw Kyouko standing behind her, grinning. She wore her shorts and a black sport-bra. Her hair was also hanging loose.

"Umm … didn't mean to wake you … I was going to ... fix breakfast."

"Thanks, Princess. I mean … you don't have to do any of this for us."

"Well … you both kind of need the help. I mean … not that I'm doing it out of charity for you … Yuma … she deserves better."

Kyouko chuckled.

"Relax, Princess. I'm over the whole hurting you thing."

Kyouko's hand rose to Homura's cheek. The dark-haired girl flinched, her cheek still was a little tender.

"Sorry," Kyouko said softly, as her hand slid slowly down Homura's jaw, and neck. Homura's eyes went wide, and she shivered.

"I … that is …."

"Just … don't say anything Princess. Okay? Just … go with this."

Homura blinked, and took a step backwards. Kyouko followed, one hand cupping the back of Homura's head and the other landing on the small of her back.

"Sayaka wouldn't like this."

Kyouko winced, and looked into Homura's eyes.

"So you two really are together, then?"

Homura's cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah," she whispered. She closed her eyes, unable to continue looking at Kyouko.

"Liar," Kyouko breathed. The redhead pulled Homura close to her, and the dark-haired girl could feel Kyouko's breath against her face. Felt her lean in close.

"Please … stop," whispered Homura.

Homura found herself suddenly pressed against the kitchen wall. Kyouko's nose brushed her cheek.

"You sure you want me to stop, Princess?"

"Y … yes."

"Really sure?"

Before Homura could answer, Kyouko pressed her lips to Homura's. Homura tried to turn her head away from Kyouko, but the redhead was holding her in place. Her hands were also pressing against the redhead's shoulders but she wasn't able to push her away.

Kyouko broke the kiss finally, and sighed.

"Why are you fighting me?"

"I ... I won't want this," Homura replied.

Kyouko sighed again, but held Homura in place.

"It feels good, Princess. I promise you that."

"But … I don't want it."

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. Whatever."

Kyouko took a step back, releasing Homura, who was shaking. She took a deep breath, placing a hand on a counter-top to steady herself.

"Hey … you're still gonna make us breakfast though, right?"

Homura stared at Kyouko in amazement. The redhead shrugged.

"I mean, I know I could eat a whole dozen eggs."

"Before or after raping me," Homura whispered darkly. Kyouko winced again.

"Hey, I ... I stopped."

"Yeah."

Kyouko shook her head, and padded out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Hitomi and Sayaka glanced uncertainly at each other. Homura was trotting toward them, closely followed by a redhead about their same age, and a green-haired girl of maybe eight years.<p>

"Hitomi, Sayaka. Thanks for waiting for me."

"Umm. Sure, Homura-chan. Who're your friends?"

"Oh. Sayaka Kyouko, Yuma. This is Hitomi."

"Shizuki Hitomi."

"Hitomi, eh? She part of your harem too, Princess?"

Homura blushed.

"I … that is … I don't have a … harem."

Sayaka frowned and found herself automatically placing an arm over Homura's shoulders. Kyouko chuckled.

"Oneechan, what's a harem?"

The redhead smirked.

"You know how Princess here and her blue-haired girl are in looove?"

Both girls blushed, and Hitomi chuckled.

"Uh huh."

"Wait, we … we're just friends," protested Sayaka.

"Riiight. Anyway, you see, Hitomi feels the same way about Homura."

"What?"

The green-haired teen stopped walking, her eyes wide with shock.

"And I do too."

Now Sayaka stopped.

"Ohhhh. I see. So Homura-oneesan has three girlfriends. And that's a harem."

"Right."

"No! No, that's not right. Sayaka's my only …. ermmm ... I mean … I am … _just_ friends with …."

"What do you mean, you like her too?"

"I do not like girls! That's just … ugh!"

Kyouko smirked.

"Hey, schoolgirls. Aren't y'all gonna be late?"


	4. Chapter 4

A Brand New Day

part 4

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, nor any of the characters associated with either.

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan?"<p>

"Yes, Hitomi-chan?"

The green-eyed girl smiled kindly.

"You do look nice with your hair loose, and without glasses."

Homura smiled in return.

"Thank you, Hitomi-chan."

"I … I suppose I come across as something of a … well … bitch. Sometimes."

Homura shook her head.

"No, not really, Hitomi-chan!"

"I mean … I just don't think that you and Sayaka should be so … open."

"We're just friends, Hitomi-chan."

"Homura-chan … that redhead earlier today … abrasive and rude as she was … she was right. Not about me, I love … well, I love a boy. But you and Sayaka … people are starting to talk about you two at school. I can see it. Really, I think you can too."

Homura shrugged.

"She loves Kamijou-kun. Not me, Hitomi-chan."

Hitomi sighed, and became quiet. The two friends finished their after-school snack.

"Hitomi-chan, what are you going to do today?"

"Well … I have to visit a … friend."

"Oh. I was … hoping that you'd come with me to the hospital. Sayaka can't today, because she had to go on home."

"Right. Something to do with her family. Hospital, though? Umm … why there?"

"Well, I wanted to meet my friend Mami."

Hitomi frowned.

"Are you still worried about going places alone?"

"No, not now. I just thought … well, you're my friend, and I was hoping to introduce you to Mami."

"Well … I suppose that I can for a little bit. But I have a … friend of my own to visit with."

Homura smiled.

"That's fine. Mami usually can't see visitors for very long anyway."

* * *

><p>"Kamijou-kun!"<p>

Homura waved happily at the boy. He looked at her and his face turned beet red. He waved hesitantly in her direction, and the nurse pushed his wheelchair over toward the girls as they were waiting for an elevator.

"Hello … Akemi-san."

"Kamijou-kun, have you met Shizuki Hitomi?"

"Ummmm … it is .. nice to meet you … Hitomi-chan, was it?"

Homura tilted her head, when she finally noticed that Hitomi's face was as red as Kyousuke's.

"Y ... yes, that's right. Kamijou … san, was it?"

"Right."

The elevator opened, and Hitomi hurriedly entered, dragging Homura after her.

"See ... you later, Kamijou-kun … umm, maybe the next time Sayaka …."

The elevator door closed. Homura turned to Hitomi, wide-eyed.

"Oh. My. God!"

"Homura-chan … I … please do not tell Sayaka-chan!"

"You, and Kamijou-kun? Really? I mean … I saw the look on his face, and on your face … really?"

She shrugged.

"So … you were going to visit him in the hospital today, knowing that Sayaka was busy and couldn't come see him herself, yes?"

"Kinda," Hitomi admitted with a shrug.

Homura was silent for a moment.

"Hitomi-chan?"

"Yes, Homura-chan?"

"Does this mean … how does Kamijou-san feel about Sayaka? For real, no lies."

"Swear to me, Homura-chan, that you will not talk to her about this!"

"Hitomi-chan … she's my friend. I don't know what to think here … but I need to know."

Hitomi took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Okay. He sees her as a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Yeah. He and I … well … I've admired him for some time. It's been … the last few months … I visit him when I can in the hospital … it's kinda rough because I have to make sure that I'm never here when Sayaka's here."

"You should talk to her about this."

"I mean … I suppose now … since she has you … it would be a good time."

Homura shrugged.

"And I'm still not sure if she _has_ me. She jokes around so much, I'm never sure if she's serious most of the time."

"I've warned her about that."

* * *

><p>"Mami."<p>

"Homura-chan! Oh, I am so very glad to see you today. Oh, and I see you've brought another friend to meet me."

"Shizuki Hitomi. It's nice to meet you."

"Tomoe Mami. It's great to see my little Homura-chan making friends out there."

The blond beamed, and Homura shrugged.

"I can't stay too long. I still have to go and visit …."

"Kamijou-san, right? I've seen you visiting with him."

Hitomi blushed, but nodded. Mami grinned.

"He's a very popular lad. Your other friend, Sayaka-san, visits with him as well."

"Yes, yes she does, Mami."

Homura grinned.

Hitomi excused herself, and Homura gave Mami a tight hug.

"They want to release me from the hospital."

"Oh? Umm … are you ready for that?"

"No. I have no where to go. I can't make it out there alone, Homura. Not like this. They say that I can be placed in an assisted living facility … but I don't think I want that."

Homura took a deep breath.

"You can .. move in with me."

Mami smiled sadly.

"Your friend volunteered you for that. I can't ask that of you, Homura-chan."

"No, I mean it, Mami-senpai. I really do. I … well, I really don't have a lot of room I admit, and I've never … cared for someone other than … well, me. But, I'm willing to try. Because … well, you are a very dear friend. You helped me so very much. I really don't think I'd be alive today without your encouragement."

"Again you sell yourself too short, Homura."

She shrugged, but Mami smiled.

"And I love your hair. It makes you look more mature. And you're wearing contacts."

"Yes."

"It is a good look on you."

Homura smiled.

"Thank you. Umm … so when are you being released?"

"Whenever you have the time to take me home."

Homura's eyes went wide.

"Really? I mean … do I need to do … something?"

"Not really. You and I are in the same situation. Our parents are … gone. There's no one but us. I won't lie to you, Homura-chan. If you agree to this … well … it will be a lot of work."

"I … I know. I think … I'm willing to try."

It started immediately. Mami had some papers to sign, and they wanted Homura's contact information (technically they had it, but they weren't allowed to go into her records to retrieve it, so she had to give the information again). Then there was the issue that Mami needed a wheelchair. She hadn't left the hospital since the accident, and she didn't have one. The hospital agreed to loan one to them for a time, until they could get one.

Finally, they arranged for a weekly visit from a social worker, who would be able to come by and make sure things were going well, for both their sakes. Homura was an emancipated minor, so there were no legal issues … she had every right to assist Mami. However Mami was in something of a less certain position, and the officials at the hospital wanted to be sure she was in good care even after she was released.

Homura helped Mami pack, and soon she was pushing Mami and two loaded suit-cases through the streets of Mitakihara Town toward their apartment. Homura started to wonder what she had gotten herself into about half-way between the hospital and her place. She did want to help, but she was starting to doubt her ability to do so.

"Homura-chan?"

"Yes, Mami?"

"Thank you. I can't tell you what this means to me. I mean … I never thought I'd be leaving that place. It's … it feels good. To be … free."

Homura smiled.

"I know how you feel."

When they got home, Homura was exhausted. She felt like doing nothing but collapsing on the sofa for several hours. Her arms and legs ached. But she looked at Mami, with her open, beaming expression, looking around the apartment, her good hand clasped around the hand-rest of the wheelchair, her other arm limp at her side... and the stumps that remained of her legs covered by a blanket. Homura took a deep breath, and realized just how lucky she was.

"This is nice," Mami said in a polite voice.

"Not really. It's small, cheap, and shabby. But … well, it's what I can afford. With … well … help."

Mami nodded.

"We'll get a nicer place. I … spoke to the landlord of the place … my … parents rented. Before … it all happened. He remembers me, and them. He'd be willing to let us move in. I mean, he wants to talk to you first, to make sure and all … but … well, how much notice do you have to give here?"

"You've thought this through. You were hoping that I'd help you, weren't you?"

She turned to look at Homura with a beaming smile. There was no way Homura could've refused her.

"Well, we'll make do here for now," Homura said with a sigh, but also with a grin.

Mami nodded, but didn't respond. She appeared uncomfortable.

"Is … is something wrong, Mami?"

"I … that is … need to … well, go."

"Go?"

"To the … toilet."

"Oh, OK."

Homura pushed the wheelchair to the bathroom, and opened the door, pulling the toilet's lid open. Then she realized the reason for Mami's discomfort, and blushed.

"Umm … that is … I guess I have to …."

"Yeah."

Mami nodded. She scooted forward on the wheelchair using her left arm and thighs, but it was clear she wouldn't be able to do any more on her own.

Homura took a deep breath, and leaned down. She wrapped her arms around Mami, and Mami also wrapped her left arm around Homura. Homura lifted her up and out of the wheelchair, grunting with the effort. She was able to turn and to settle Mami onto the toilet seat. Homura automatically looked away as Mami undid the top button of her shorts.

"Homura. Please … stay. In case I ... need help. And … you ... you can't be ashamed to look at me. I … will need your help for … many personal … things."

Homura took a deep breath, and looked down, into Mami's eyes. She was smiling, but it was evident that this was difficult for her. Having nurses help was one thing, but someone that she considered a friend seeing, knowing just how dependent she really was … it was hard for them both to bear.

Mami pulled her shorts down and her blush deepened. Homura very softly stroked Mami's forehead.

"It will all be alright, Mami. You'll see. Together … we will be alright."

The blond nodded, and smiled.

"I know it will."

When she had finished, Homura once more transferred her to the wheelchair, then once they reached the couch, she once more lifted Mami out of the wheelchair. After this exertion, Homura collapsed beside Mami on the couch. She placed an arm over the blond's shoulders, and Mami settled in against her body.

"Every day's going to be like this, Homura. Are you … are you sure it's okay?"

"I won't give up on you, Mami. I promised I'd take care of you."

"Thank you … Homura-senpai."

Homura looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"What? I'm your dependent. Without you I would be … well, I know that they try, but the nurses at the hospital …."

"I know. I remember when I couldn't move after surgery. Sponge baths, bedpans …."

"Always cold, cold hands."

Homura and Mami both chuckled.

"Fortunately always female nurses."

"Oh good heavens … Imagine a male nurse, thinking to give me a sponge-bath … no. Sorry."

Homura giggled, then her eyes went wide.

"Wait … that means … I guess I am your nurse now, huh?"

"Uh huh. Though I hope you won't just give me sponge baths."

Homura blushed.

"Umm ... that is … no, we will … ermmm … use the tub. But … Mami, what will you do when I'm at school?"

"Probably ... watch TV. Use the computer, if I may?"

"Ummm ... sure. But ... can you get around?"

"Yes, slowly."

"And … the bathroom?"

"I will ... hold it in. Or … I may have to … use diapers."

Mami blushed, but Homura squeezed her shoulders. Mami sighed and snuggled in close to Homura's side.

"We'll do whatever we have to."

Mami rested her head on Homura's shoulder.

"Thank you, Homura. Thank you."

"Of course, Mami-chan."

Mami giggled softly, and Homura grinned.

"Peaceful. This is so ... peaceful."

"Mmm hmmm. One thing I've always liked about this apartment, is how calm and quiet it is."

Just then the doorbell rang, and there was a pounding at the door.

"Peaceful," Homura muttered.

Mami sighed, and pulled herself back into a seating position. Homura stood. The knocking started up again, and the doorbell rang once more.

"Coming!"

She looked out the peephole, and saw a blue-haired girl on the other side, one hand over her face, the other hovering over the doorbell. With a sigh, Homura opened the door.

Sayaka immediately collapsed into the room, wrapping her arms around Homura sobbing, shaking as she bawled. Homura glanced toward the couch where Mami was looking awkwardly in their direction. The dark-haired girl shrugged, and wrapped her arms around Sayaka.

"What happened?"

"Family .. done early … went to hospital .. surprise Kamijou-san. Surprised … He .. Hitomi .. were … Hitomi! That … she betrayed … Hitomi, Homura!"

Homura winced.

"Hitomi and Kamijou-kun," asked Mami in surprise, "I thought they were just friends."

"Thought … friends … you've seen them together … and … Tomoe-san?"

She sniffled, and glanced at Homura in confusion.

"They … released her from the hospital today. We just left there in fact. She … well, I agreed to let her move in."

"Here?"

Homura nodded.

"Oh. Oh, umm ... okay. I … yeah. I … probably should .. leave then …."

"No! No, Miki-san please stay. You need friends around you right now."

"Umm … if it's no bother, Homuchan?"

"You're never a bother, Sayaka."

Mami turned away at this, her cheeks flushing slightly. Homura took Sayaka's hand and led her to the couch, sitting back down beside Mami and motioning Sayaka to sit on her other side. She then placed her arms over both girls' shoulders.

"I … was such a fool. I … I should've known better than to think someone like me could ever … get a boy like Kamijou-san."

Sayaka burrowed her head into Homura's shoulder, crying again. Homura squeezed her shoulder.

"No, that's not right Sayaka. You're a wonderful person. Sweet, kind, funny, cute .. you'll find someone."

Mami nodded, though inwardly she cringed to hear Homura speak so highly of the other girl.

"That's right, Miki-san."

"Just Sayaka."

"Okay, Sayaka. You will find someone. I know it."

She glanced up at Mami, and her sunny expression (even if it was currently slightly forced). She nodded, and smiled sadly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I don't need him. Lots of fish in the sea, they say. Right? Just need to keep looking."

"Right," Homura said with a smile, "that's right. Someone like you will find someone easily."

Sayaka blinked, and looked up into Homura's intense, clear, violet eyes. Sayaka was so very glad she had gotten contacts, because they hid her eyes much less. Those beautiful eyes ….

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right, Homuchan. I … actually … think I might already … well, have."

Homura's cheeks turned pink. She had a suspicion of whom Sayaka spoke … but with Mami here also … it was awkward to say the least.

"Oh, who is he?" asked Mami with a beaming grin.

Sayaka blushed and glanced between Mami and Homura.

"Ermm … that is … _she_ is … someone I go to school with. A very nice, sweet, pretty someone."

"Oh," replied Mami with the slightest hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, let's not talk about that now," Homura said hastily, "we should do something."

"Like what? I am … somewhat limited in what I can do."

"Movie night?"

Sayaka grinned.

Homura was about to agree, when there came an insistent pounding on the door. She frowned, and had the unpleasant feeling that she knew who that was.

She stood, and smirked when Sayaka glanced uncertainly at Mami, before scooting over next to her. Mami smiled, and put her arm around Sayaka, the bluenette returning the gesture as well.

Homura looked out the peephole, but saw nothing. It was complete darkness … like someone holding a thumb against the peephole.

"Is someone there," she asked.

"Open the damn door, dumbass!"

"Is that Kyouko?"

"No, it's fuckin' Santa Claus!"

Homura shook her head and opened the door.

It was, of course, Kyouko. Yuma stood beside her, her hand clenched tightly around Kyouko's.

"Nice to see you too Princess."

She frowned and walked over to the wheelchair beside the couch, then glanced at Mami.

"Who's the cripple?"

Sayaka sat bolt upright, eyes wide and blazing angrily. Homura gaped in shock.

"The cripple is not deaf. And she has a name," Mami said icily.

"Ahhh. Yeah, sorry. Sakura Kyouko. Pleasure."

"Tomoe Mami."

Kyouko grinned toothily, and sat down on the couch. She pulled Yuma into her lap, and patted the empty space between herself and Sayaka as she glanced back toward Homura.

The dark-haired girl shook her head as she returned to the couch. Sayaka released Mami and scooted over into the empty space, allowing Homura to return to her place between the two girls. Mami immediately snuggled back into Homura's side, while Sayaka scooted up next to Homura but kept a wary eye on Kyouko.

"Wow … Homura oneesan's harem keeps growing."

Kyouko snickered.

"Uh huh, that it does."

Mami looked at Yuma in shock.

"I am not part of a harem," she said with a frown.

"She has moved in with me. I'll be taking care of her."

"Yeah, not really defusing the whole harem thing here, Princess."

"Oneechan, is Homura oneesan gonna make me part of her harem too?"

"No, Yuma-chan is too young," said Kyouko with a wry grin.

"Awww maaan! I never have any fun."

"But Yuma-chan gets to have four oneesans," Kyouko said. Yuma smiled at this.

"Anyway," Homura said, "we were going to watch movies."

Kyouko yawned.

"Exciting. Make dinner first. I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Sayaka said with a frown.

"True."

"Actually … dinner would be really nice."

Homura turned to look at Mami, who smiled.

"Please, Homura-chan?"

"For you, Mami. And you Sayaka. And of course for Yuma-chan."

"Tch. Thanks, Princess."

Homura stood, followed immediately by Sayaka.

"I'll help!"

Homura smiled.

"No making out in the kitchen," Kyouko said. Homura and Sayaka blushed.

Homura and Sayaka set to making dinner. It wasn't terribly impressive, with Homura's main forte being seasoned rice. They also fried up some meat and prepared a box of sauce mix, and combined these into a casserole. Not very traditional, but hopefully it would fill everyone up.

"Homura," Sayaka said quietly to the dark-haired girl as they fixed food, "I … well, didn't want to say anything out there, in front of Mami, but … I'm kinda … well …."

"Are you serious, Sayaka? You've joked around with me so many times … is this really a confession?"

Sayaka closed her eyes.

"Sorry, Homura. You know, that Hitomi did warn me … dammit, I am such a fool."

"It's okay Sayaka. Just be honest with me."

"I mean … as bad as he hurt me … I still love Kamijou-kun. If he would accept me … so … I mean … I think I like you, Homuchan."

"I think I understand, Sayaka-chan. I like you too. And if you mean that … well, we already do so many things together. You … you've been a good friend already to me. I mean, look where I was on my first day of school, and then where I am now."

Sayaka grinned.

"Yeah, you were Meganekko Moemura, ditzy, shy, adorable as heck."

Homura blushed.

"Okay, you're still adorable, and sometimes shy. And you're still a massive ditz!"

"Hey!"

"Math scores, my dear, math scores!"

Homura sighed. She'd never hear the end of that from Sayaka.

"Oh, I am teasing now, Homuchan. I adore you as you are right now. Little more mature, but not jaded and cynical. Just about the perfect Homuchan for me."

Homura looked at Sayaka, uncertain if she had meant that. Sayaka noticed the glance, and turned to her, placing her hands on Homura's shoulders and leaning in close.

"I mean that, Homura. I adore you."

Homura grinned.

"I … that is … like you too."

"Like?"

"Uh huh. And … I …."

"Hey you two, where's dinner? Less making out, more making food!"

Both girls sighed and turned to see Kyouko leaning against the wall looking into the kitchen, smirking. A Pocky stick was in her teeth.

"We were not making out."

"Riiight. You got three hungry girls out here, and you're gonna have a riot on your hands if you don't feed us pretty soon."

"It will be ready in a minute," Homura sighed.

"Or two," Sayaka added, not very helpfully.

* * *

><p>"Mami oneesan?"<p>

"Yes, Yuma-chan?"

"Umm … does it hurt not having legs?"

The little girl was sitting beside Mami, looking up at her with wide, glimmering eyes.

"No, Yuma-chan. It doesn't hurt now. It hurt when it happened."

"What happened?"

"I was … I was in a car. My father was driving, and mother was in the passenger seat in front. We were going to one of her competitions, when … well, I don't really remember what happened. It's all a blur. What the doctors said, is that a semi truck veered into our lane. My father swerved to avoid it, but unfortunately there was another car there. Our car was hit in the side, and … shoved back into the semi's path. Father … they say he was killed instantly. Mother … I think she was still technically alive when the ambulance got there, but … well, there was no hope."

She closed her eyes and Yuma placed her hands on Mami's side. The blond wrapped her arms around the child.

"They cut me out of the car. My legs were mangled. It was sheer luck that I didn't bleed to death. As it was, I was in a coma. I don't remember any of this. I … strangest thing ... I have this vague ... feeling that something was there. For the briefest second .. some … thing. Talking to me in my head. Saying … I don't know what. But … I think I reached out to it. Like, like it was offering me some kind of … hope. Some way out."

Yuma frowned.

"Maybe that's why you didn't die?"

"No, Yuma-chan. I was in so much pain my body shut down. I couldn't bear it. It's impossible to describe. My mind invented something to focus on, so I wouldn't have to think about the fact that I was dying. And I was. Yuma-chan, if the ambulance had been a minute longer in getting there, or if they had taken a little longer cutting the car open, or if they were less fortunate, moved me the wrong way at the wrong time …."

"So … it was a miracle, you living?"

Mami shrugged.

"I … I guess so, Yuma-chan."

"I'm glad Mami oneechan didn't die."

Mami smiled softly.

"Thank you, Yuma-chan."

"Competition?"

Kyouko was coming back into the living room, followed by Homura and Sayaka. She held bottles of soda and five plastic cups. Sayaka behind her held a big bowl of seasoned rice with a serving spoon. Homura behind her held a container of meat in sauce, five plates, and silverware.

"Uh huh. My mother was a bi-athlete."

Kyouko snickered.

"So she swung both ways?"

"What? No! She competed in the biathlon. Cross-country skiing and target shooting."

"Really?"

Mami nodded.

"She just barely missed getting a bronze metal in Salt Lake City."

"Woooow..." Yuma's eyes were very wide. Actually, all the girls seemed somewhat impressed, even Kyouko.

"So can _you_ shoot?" asked Kyouko, as she poured drinks for everyone.

"Yeah. It's been two years since I did. I mean, no chance to in the hospital. Actually for that matter … I think I wouldn't be able to any more."

"Use a pistol," Kyouko said with a shrug as she accepted a plate full of food from Homura.

"No, Kyouko-chan. You never shoot one-handed, not even a pistol. Not if you're serious."

"Mami," Homura said as she raised a bite to her mouth, "if you want to shoot again, you should. You don't have to be 'serious' about it. Besides … it'd probably do you a world of good to have something to do, that is just yours."

Mami shrugged.

"Yeah … I guess. Just … well, it'd take a lot. I mean … when I was 12 I took a firearm safety course, and passed the test. Got a license, and my father got me a sport rifle. My mom helped me to really learn to shoot it. She also let me fire her favorite, a … a black-powder flintlock rifle. She loved that gun. It's one that was actually used in the American Revolution. Supposedly it actually killed five British soldiers at one battle .. Brandywine I think it was."

Mami closed her eyes and leaned against Homura for support. The dark-haired girl put her arm around Mami's shoulder.

"Sorry," Mami said with a quiet sob, "I just … I've never really had anyone to talk to about … well, my old life."

"Yeah. Hey, it's … it's okay Mami. My .. yeah, my family life kinda sucked so … I understand."

Everyone looked to the redhead, who shrugged.

"Hey, it's a sad story. We need something happier … we're … gonna watch some movies, right?"

Despite herself, Sayaka put an arm over Kyouko's shoulder. The redhead frowned, however, and glared at the bluenette.

"Don't need your pity."

"Not pity, Kyouko-chan. Just comfort."

"Don't need that either."

Sayaka sighed, and shook her head.


	5. Chapter 5

A Brand New Day

part 5

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, nor any of the characters associated with either.

* * *

><p>Homura was using her computer. She grinned, and glanced toward Mami who was sitting in her wheelchair.<p>

The blond's face held a look of frustration as she slowly and tediously rolled around the living room in her wheelchair. It was painfully obvious that it wasn't working very well. She had to roll one wheel a distance, then reach across her body to the other wheel, to turn it an equal distance. The chair did as much spinning as moving, and while she did make progress, it was obvious that without help Mami wouldn't really be doing much moving around.

On the couch, Kyouko sat watching TV. Yuma lay on the couch, her head on Kyouko's thigh. Sayaka appeared also to be asleep, her head resting on Kyouko's shoulder. The redhead sighed softly, but didn't make any effort to wake either girl.

"Kyouko?"

The redhead started in surprise.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah. You .. think we should give her a hand?"

Kyouko turned to Sayaka. Her eyes were still closed, and she was speaking in a low whisper.

"Mami? Nah. Look, she needs to learn what she can do on her own. Anyone helps her too much, and she starts becoming a baby. She needs to be as independent as she can be. It'd help her soul, you know?"

Sayaka opened her eyes.

"So … you do care?"

"Huh? It's just that I know how I'd feel if I didn't have legs. I don't know if I could hold up as well as she does, but I know I'd sure resent anyone that tried doing too much for me."

The bluenette shrugged, and sat up slowly with a yawn.

"Getting late though. School tomorrow. Probably better go home."

Homura and Mami both looked over toward the couch.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose that's true. Thanks for coming by Sayaka-chan."

Homura and Sayaka stood more or less at the same time, and hugged.

"See you tomorrow, Homuchan."

Both girls smiled, causing Kyouko to grin widely. Mami also smiled, but her expression looked … forced. As the apartment door opened, Yuma sat up with sleepy eyes, and looked back.

"Bye bye Sayaka oneechan," she said with a yawn.

"Good-bye Yuma-chan. Bye Mami. Bye Kyouko."

Everyone else waved and Sayaka left.

Homura turned to Mami with a slight smile.

"Doing alright, Mami?"

The blond shrugged.

"Yes, I suppose so. It's … more difficult than I expected."

"Will you be alright here alone tomorrow?"

"Yes, since you got me … well …."

Mami blushed, and glanced at Kyouko. She hated admitting, even to herself, that she was forced to use adult diapers. There was simply no way she was getting out of her wheelchair, to the toilet, then back onto her wheelchair. She might have managed to get out of the chair but wouldn't have been able to get back in.

"Hey," Kyouko piped up at that moment, "I just realized something I gotta do. Yuma and me'll stay at a hotel tonight."

"You have money?" asked Homura.

"I will, right Princess?"

She smirked and Homura shook her head with a slight grin.

"So you're going to just accept it this time?"

"Well … yeah. I'm done with that other crap, least as far as you go, Princess."

Kyouko and Yuma stood up, and walked over to Homura. Kyouko gave Homura a quick hug, accepted several thousand-Yen notes, and turned with a grin to Mami.

"'Sides, I guess you need to settle in here a bit, and it'd be easier without any extra people hanging around."

Mami shrugged, but was secretly grateful.

"Bye bye Homura oneechan … Mami oneechan."

The redhead and her companion left hand-in-hand.

"Wow. It's … quiet," Mami said with a grin.

"Yes. It will be a nice and peaceful night tonight."

Mami nodded.

"I … well, I wondered if I could ... take a bath?"

Homura smiled, and stepped over behind Mami.

"Of course. You … well .. need help, yes?"

Mami nodded.

"Umm … yes. I … kinda do."

Homura wheeled Mami to the bathroom.

"This is why you're here, Mami. I'm happy to help."

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Sayaka froze. Her fists clenched, and not really trusting Kyouko yet, prepared herself for a fight.

"What d'you want? Revenge or something?"

She turned, to see Kyouko walking toward her, with little Yuma holding her hand.

"Huh? Oh, that. Nah, like I said ... I kinda deserved it. And you got a pretty mean left hook."

Kyouko smirked and walked over next to Sayaka.

"You hurt Homura. When I saw you in her place …."

"Yeah, I gotcha. Listen ... I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Cause … well, you seemed ... I dunno."

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I mean, if I found someone I liked making out with a friend …."

"I am fine."

"I don't believe you."

Sayaka shrugged and turned. Kyouko walked alongside her, Yuma in tow.

"I mean … Okay, it upset me. To catch them together like that … and … well, to hear you say how you like …."

Kyouko laughed, interrupting Sayaka.

"Oh, god that is rich. You do have the hots for Princess, don't you?"

"She's … sweet. And cute."

"And hot. Don't forget hot."

Sayaka stopped again, glaring.

"Hey, I'll admit it … I'd tap that ass," Kyouko said with a smirk.

Sayaka shuddered.

"Must you be so crude?"

"Oh come on, like you wouldn't."

"That's not the point," Sayaka said with a blush.

"I knew it! Look, Sayaka … you can have her. I kinda made a move on her the other day, and it didn't really go so well.

"You came on to Homuchan?" Sayaka bristled.

"Kinda, yeah. But hey, she said you two were together. That's what she said as a reason for saying no to me."

She neglected to mention the part where she had actually not accepted that as an answer.

"She … she said that?"

"Uh huh. So imagine how it must feel to her to have you whining on about Hitomi and Kyousuke."

"Crap."

"Yeah. Kinda."

"I should go back …."

"Nah, Yuma and me left there to give Mami some time to settle in. Last thing she needs is you barging in again."

* * *

><p>Homura lifted Mami up and out of the wheelchair. It was becoming easier as Homura became used to Mami's shape and weight in her arms. Actually she suspected that she was becoming more than just used to holding Mami like this.<p>

She set Mami down on the bath-mat beside the tub, and turned on the water. As she was doing this, Mami had loosened her shorts. She sighed, and Homura turned back to see her look of frustration.

"It's so … I mean … look at me … I can't even take my own clothes off."

The room seemed to dim ever so slightly, and Homura almost felt a chill.

"It's okay, Mami. That is why I am here."

The blond nodded, as Homura helped her undress, by lifting her slightly so that Mami could pull her shorts off her body, then helping her to pull her t-shirt off over her mostly paralyzed arm.

Homura looked down at Mami, seeing her naked for the first time. She had a faint scar running from her tummy just to the left of her belly-button up to just below her right breast, but otherwise her skin looked … soft. Smooth. Pale and warm and beautiful.

Homura realized she was staring, and Mami smirked. She had loosened her hair, her drill-bit ponytails gone. Her hair was asymmetrical, longer on the sides of her head to allow her to style into the twisty tails, but shorter in front and in back. Homura hated to see them gone, and wondered if Mami was able to style her own hair, or if she had help.

"So ... bath?" Mami chuckled. Homura blushed and nodded.

"Right. Is … the water okay?"

Mami reached in with her good hand, and then nodded. Homura shut off the water, and leaned down to lift her. Homura's breath caught, her heart racing, as she realized that Mami was … well, without clothing now. But this wasn't right. She had to focus on what she was doing. Helping Mami with something so simple as a bath. Homura knew that if she were in Mami's position, she would feel so deeply ashamed, humiliated in her own inability to care for herself ... how did she do it, Homura mused again.

Mami sighed deeply, leaning back and relaxing. The steaming water seemed to instantly melt her worries and shame away.

"This is nice."

"I'm glad. Ummm … do you .. need help?"

"Oh. Well … I don't know. I mean, when I was in the hospital I never came close to anything like this. It's been years since I've had a proper tub bath. Sponge baths and nurse-applied showers …."

Mami shuddered.

"Doesn't sound too nice."

"No, no it never was."

Homura knelt down beside the tub, watching as Mami scooted forward to grab the soap, willing to help but telling herself not to do so, nor to offer to do so, unless Mami asked or it seemed obvious that she would be unable to do something.

Mami beamed up at her several times, apparently both enjoying the luxury of the soak and also the dignity, however slight, that Homura provided her by not interfering.

"This water is great. You ought to join me, Homura-chan."

The violet-eyed girl blushed.

"Ermm …."

Mami giggled softly.

"If you want to, that is. I mean, it seems like a shame to waste this water just on me."

"Waste? Don't think like that."

"But you need a bath too, yes?"

"Well … I take a quick shower in the mornings before school."

"Oh. Okay. I mean … well, I wouldn't mind. Really."

"Ummm … maybe I might … do that some other time."

Mami looked up at her with a smile.

"It's okay Homura-chan. I can understand if you're a bit shy."

"Well … it's not that. I mean, when I had my surgery the nurses gave me sponge-baths … and the heart surgeon, well … he kinda saw my chest."

"Yes, but from the inside."

Homura had to giggle at that.

"True. But ... I mean … the idea of bathing with someone … sorry."

"Don't be, Homura-chan. It's a bit difficult to get used to. You probably can't tell, but it isn't exactly easy for me to be .. well, so dependent on you."

"Oh I … I can understand that actually. And … well, if there's anything I can do to make things easier for you …."

"What you're doing right now is just perfect, Homura-chan."

The dark-haired girl smiled, and stroked Mami's cheek.

"Although," Mami said, "you can wash my hair."

"Oh … of course. And I suppose you need help to get your drills back, yes?"

"Oh. I never thought about that. I've always had my hair like that … there were two nurses who were also really great hair stylists, and they made sure I always looked nice. I … I suppose we can try to get that look back."

With the bath over, Homura brought out a big, white, fluffy towel, wrapping it around Mami and lifting her out of the tub. Homura remembered with a shiver once, so very long ago, when she was a little child, her own mother doing this very thing … wrapping her in a big fluffy towel and lifting her out of a bathtub.

"You okay, Homura-chan?"

"Ehh? Oh … sure. I'm fine."

Mami didn't think any more of it, but did grin as Homura vigorously dried her off. It felt good, and whereas before she appreciated Homura's distance, she now found her closeness, her intimacy, to be very … nice.

Homura found herself suddenly grasped by Mami's good arm, and pulled in close to the girl, mostly still wrapped in her towel. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around Mami, and holding her very tight. It simply seemed right.

Though the moment didn't last too long, before a naked Mami started to become a chilly Mami. Homura brought her a t-shirt and pair of shorts, helping her dress, and then lifting her back into the wheelchair.

"Now, what would you like to do?"

"Sleep," Mami said simply enough.

"Oh. Okay. Not, watch some TV, or … try to get your hair back in it's style?"

"No. I'm tired. I mean, It's been years since I've been this active."

"Okay. Well, you get the bed, of course."

Homura wheeled Mami into the bedroom.

"I … I don't want to put you out, Homura-chan."

"You're not. I'm very happy to let you have it. I've got a futon that I can use … that I thought I would have to use actually. I didn't know this place had such a nice bed."

"It's … very large," Mami said.

She looked uncertain for a moment, then turned to Homura with a grin.

"Big enough for both of us, even."

"Oh. Well. It … it is kinda big. I … I've never slept with … er ... I mean, in the same bed as, anyone else though. I … I might do as well on a futon."

"I … I can understand that. I … guess. Just … well, if you aren't going to sleep here … umm ... can you check in on me, now and then?"

"Are you … worried that something might happen?"

"No, of course not. Just … well, I got used to the nurses checking in on me. And … well … I just think I'll be lonely if I think I am … alone. Does that make sense?"

Homura sighed.

"Actually … it does."

Mami shrugged, and scooted forward on the chair. She locked the wheels in place, and carefully pulled herself over and onto the bed. Homura grinned proudly, happy to see that she had the confidence and strength to do that much on her own.

Even though Mami was quite capable of it herself, Homura still pulled the covers back for her, and tucked her in snugly once she had gotten into position. Mami beamed, looking up at Homura, who felt very … parental, in that moment.

"Good night, Mami-chan."

"Good night, Homura-chan."

Homura leaned down and kissed Mami's forehead, causing both girls to blush. Homura shrugged, about to apologize, but decided against it. She turned off the bedroom light … and then impulsively she slid off her skirt and blouse, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Mami rolled onto her side and looked at Homura in the dim, barely lit room.

"You … you are going to sleep in here?"

"Well … I mean, for tonight. Kyouko and Yuma ... they are probably going to be here quite a few nights, and when they are … that is …."

"Oh. I see. Yes, I can understand that."

Homura slid under the covers, and immediately found Mami cuddling up beside her. She was slightly surprised, but put her arms around the blond, who sighed softly.

"This … is nice, Homura-chan. Very … comforting."

* * *

><p>"Homuchan! Hey, girl."<p>

"Hello Sayachan. Kyouko. Where's Yuma?"

"Oh, she's staying in the hotel for now. Keep her outta trouble that way."

"She could stay in my place."

"Huh? Nah, Mami's got her hands full just looking after herself."

Homura shrugged.

"That is true, Homuchan. It almost feels … wrong leaving her alone in that place."

"She is okay," Homura replied, somewhat defensive.

"I suppose. She just seems so … helpless."

"She's not. Not really. She really does quite well. Mami is strong. I know that if I were in her situation … _I'd_ be completely helpess."

Kyouko smirked, placing her arms over both Homura's and Sayaka's shoulders, walking between the two.

"Nahh, you'd have your harem to help you out, Princess."

To Homura's surprise, Sayaka chuckled at this.

"So you're cool now with sharing her then?"

The bluenette glanced at Kyouko with a smirk.

"As long as I'm her First Girl, why not?"

"That's cool, cause the First Girl never wins."

"The First Girl always wins, Kyouko!"

Homura was becoming increasingly embarrassed by their banter, especially as other students that she recognized walked past the three of them.

"Sa … Sayaka?"

Sayaka stopped, stiffening, and clenching her fists. Homura gasped, and Kyouko took her arms off the other girls' shoulders, and slowly turned to the source of the voice behind them.

Hitomi. Her cheeks were red, and she was standing a little ways behind them holding her blue school-bag before her in both hands.

"What do you want," Sayaka asked coldly.

"I … wanted to apologize."

"For getting caught?"

"I … I meant to tell you. I wanted to talk to you about … it. But … I never got the chance."

"Really?"

"And … I figured too, since you and Homura were a couple …."

"That it'd be okay to stab me in the back?"

"But … I mean … you like Homura-chan?"

"Of course."

"So … that means Kamijou-kun is free."

Sayaka closed her eyes and took a very deep breath.

"No. No, he isn't free, Hitomi. I love him. Love! Not loved. I wanted to … how can I explain it? He was … I wanted to be with him, Hitomi."

Homura glanced at Kyouko, feeling very awkward. She was blushing, and had the rising urge to turn and run.

"What about Homura-chan?"

"I …."

Sayaka turned to Homura, her expression mirroring Homura's.

"That is …."

"You don't know, do you? And you have the gall to call me a bad person?"

Kyouko took a step toward Hitomi, who flinched.

"Just get the fuck going, 'kay? All you're doing is trying to distract my friend here from the shitty thing you did."

Hitomi took a deep breath, and looked as though she was going to say something else. Instead, she shook her head, and walked around them, giving all three girls a very wide berth.

After letting her get some distance ahead, Sayaka, Kyouko, and Homura started walking again … in silence.

"I … gotta go. It's cool if I crash at your place tonight, Princess?"

Homura nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Catch you two later."

Kyouko turned and left, and Homura and Sayaka went to class. They didn't say anything to one another the entire day.

* * *

><p>After school, Homura was walking home, alone. It had been a fairly miserable day. The only bright side were the envelopes in her shoe locker both at the beginning of the day and at lunch break. Most were anonymous, of course, but one in a plain white envelope was boldy signed by Nakazawa. She noticed him glancing back at her through the day, and found that while she wasn't slightly interested in him, the attention was quite welcome (especially since she was highly aware through the day of Sayaka's presence in the classroom as well).<p>

She took a detour today, to walk through the park. It was a very green, peaceful place. Certainly kids played there, especially now with school sessions ending. But the soft rays of the low sun and the gentle breeze were soothing to her. She sighed, and sat on a bench on the side of the walkway. She knew she had to get home to Mami … but she wanted to take just a moment here, first.

"Hey."

"Hey," Homura replied quietly.

"Homuchan. I … I'm sorry."

"For what," Homura asked disingenuously. She knew what Sayaka was referring to, but didn't want to acknowledge it openly.

Sayaka sat down on the bench beside her, and placed a hand on her knee.

"For being an ass, that's what."

Homura turned to her.

"No. No, I understand. You want Kamijou-kun, and Hitomi-san moved in on him. You … I really understand why you'd be jealous."

Sayaka winced.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Homuchan. Look, why don't you … get mad at me or something? Tell me off, for leading you on? I mean, I deserve that much."

"No, not really Sayaka-chan. We've known each other ... a month? Or so. Kamijou-kun is your … childhood friend. I mean … I don't feel bad about that, just about you … well …."

She couldn't say any more, and just looked down at the ground. Trying not to become upset. Or rather, trying to make sure it didn't show.

"Dammit," Sayaka muttered. "I really am sorry, Homuchan."

Homura shrugged, and didn't answer. She flinched when she felt Sayaka's arms suddenly wrap around her, pulling her off-balance into a hug.

"Homuchan, please … don't give me the silent treatment. Please? Do something. Get mad, or yell, or … hell, slap me or something. Just don't go silent on me."

"Sorry … Sayachan. I … didn't mean to. I … you're really my only real … friend. Don't be mad at me, please."

Sayaka chuckled bitterly.

"You are way too nice, Homuchan. You really should be pissed at me. Really."

"Ummm … what are you doing now? I mean, now that school is over?"

"Oh."

She released Homura and sat up, an uncertain look on her face.

"I … I suppose nothing. Really."

"Not going to see … him?"

"Ermm … no. No, I don't … don't think so. Not … not right now anyway."

"Then … come to my place."

"Another movie night?"

Homura shrugged.

"Or something. I … just want my … harem together in one place."

Homura's cheeks turned red as she said this, but Sayaka giggled.

"What have I told you about the whole joker thing?"

Homura grinned stupidly and shrugged.

"Okay, Homuchan my love. It's a date. We'd better get going though, don't want your other girlfriends getting lonely."

* * *

><p>When they got to Homura's home, they found Kyouko and Yuma already there, sitting on the couch. Mami was in her wheelchair beside them, her hair looking surprisingly plain without its distinctive drill tails. She and Kyouko both had teacups. Two more sat on the coffee table, a steaming pot of freshly brewed tea sitting between them. Yuma had a half-full glass of milk.<p>

"Hey Princess. I helped Mami here make some tea."

"I didn't even know I had a tea-kettle," Homura said with surprise as she sat down.

Sayaka smiled.

"That was actually decent of you, Kyouko-chan."

"Yeah, I know. I surprise myself sometimes."

There was a knock at the door, and everyone but Homura looked vaguely confused. Sayaka glanced between Mami, Kyouko, and Yuma.

"Ummm …."

Homura grinned.

"I got it."

She darted over to the door, opening it. A delivery-man peeked in.

"Akemi-sama?"

"Yes."

"Sign please."

She did so, and the man nodded.

"It's all yours, then."

"Thank you."

"What'cha get?" Kyouko asked with a grin. Homura walked over to Mami's wheelchair without answering, and pushed the blond over to the door. As Sayaka and Kyouko watched, Mami's eyes went wide. She gasped, and looked in surprise at Homura, who giggled softly.

"You … you … how? When? So ... so fast?"

"Want to try it?"

Mami nodded eagerly.

"What?" Sayaka asked anxiously.

Homura lifted Mami out of her chair, and carried her just outside of view. As Sayaka, Yuma, and Kyouko watched, Homura backed up … and Mami trundled back into the apartment … in a motorized wheelchair. With a huge grin and wide, excited eyes, the blond steered the chair over to the couch, her left hand on a little joystick. Everyone could tell how much Mami instantly appreciated it.

"So now you don't have to worry about getting around the place."

She then held out a key to Mami.

"What … what's that for?"

"Well, since you can move around now, and since the apartment building has an elevator … well, you need to be able to lock the place up if you leave when I'm not here."

Mami looked at Homura, her expression still uncertain … tears rolling down her cheeks. Sayaka was grinning like an idiot, and even Kyouko looked happy.

"Oh .. oh my god … Homura-chan … you … this is …."

She couldn't finish her sentence, simply blubbering out the rest with happy tears falling and when Homura stepped over to her to hug her she was nearly pulled off of her feet by the blond, who clung tightly to her, bawling, and continuing to try to say how much she appreciated this.

Sayaka's expression became forced as she saw Mami continue to cling to Homura.

"That is ... wonderful, isn't it Kyouko?"

"Uh huh. I guess someone's gonna get laid tonight."

"Kyouko!"


	6. Chapter 6

A Brand New Day

part 6

A/N: Somewhat intense and close to M. Nothing really too explicit, but some potentially triggery content.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, nor any of the characters associated with either.

* * *

><p>Homura sighed. She couldn't sleep. She lay upon a futon in her own living room, with Mami occupying her bed, Yuma on her couch, and Kyouko sitting at the computer playing some kind of online game. Tomorrow was Saturday, a day off from school, at last. It felt as though she had gone to school every day of the last month. She had no real plans, and since Mami and Kyouko had already done the grocery shopping, she had no real commitments either.<p>

It had been several days, and the blond had been out somewhere every one of them. Kyouko had accompanied her to the store, and Yuma had been left here to be babysat by the computer and TV. Sayaka hadn't been over, and they barely talked in school. It was a strange feeling, both being not alone these past few days … and yet somehow feeling entirely alone.

There was a cry of triumph from the computer, and both Homura and Yuma sat up in partial panic. Kyouko glanced over at them and mouthed "Sorry." Yuma lay back down and was asleep again almost instantly, but Homura decided to walk over to see what the redhead was doing.

It was some kind of on-line fantasy game. Kyouko was controlling an animated character wielding a huge spear, and performing all sorts of fantastic, magical attacks with it. Homura chuckled and shook her head. Kyouko glanced back at her and pulled the headphones down off her ears.

"Fun game, Princess."

"I hear it's addictive."

"Little bit, yeah. I just made 10th level."

"Didn't you just start playing that tonight?"

"Yup."

"I hope it's free."

"Uh huh. Only gotta pay if you wanna unlock all the really cool stuff."

"Well, don't stay up too late."

"Yes mommy."

"You're impossible."

"Thanks, I do try."

Kyouko smirked and turned back to her game. Homura chuckled again, and went back to her bedroom, quietly pushing the door open and walking over to where Mami lay. As she approached, the blanketed lump on the bed shifted, and Homura froze.

"Homura-chan?"

Mami's voice was sleepy, but carried a note of pleasure. Homura walked the rest of the distance and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand softly on Mami's shoulder.

"Didn't mean to wake you. Just checking in on you. Like you want me too."

Mami smiled, as Homura could just barely see in the dim light filtering in from the living-room.

"Thank you Homura-chan. I can't tell you how .. wonderful my life's been since I moved in here."

"I'm glad. Very glad."

Mami scooted closer, and reached up to hook her arm around Homura's waist. The dark-haired girl chuckled, and lay down beside Mami, embracing her tightly.

"About damn time someone gets some around here."

Homura sat back up abruptly, and glared at the redhead, silhouetted in the door-frame.

"I was just checking in on her," Homura said defensively.

"Uh huh. Do what you want, I don't care. Just, close the door so you don't wake the kid up."

Mami blushed, but neither of the other girls could see this.

"Nothing was going to happen, Kyouko-chan."

"Yeah, but you told me …."

"Kyouko!"

"What? Don't want Princess here to know?"

"Know what?"

"Nothing," Mami replied quickly.

Kyouko chuckled and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mami-chan has it bad for you, Princess."

"Kyouko," Mami hissed.

"Ummm … that is … I don't know what to say."

"Tch. Look, I tease. A lot. Seriously. But you two wanna go at it, have fun. Doesn't bother me in the slightest. I won't tell anyone else what you two do. I might watch, or help out if it's needed …."

"That won't be necessary," Homura replied tersely. "Nothing will happen. And if it did, we would be quite capable of handling it ourselves."

"Okay, you're the boss, Princess."

Kyouko stood, chuckling, and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"She … spoke out of turn, Homura-chan."

Homura settled back down in the bed, and pulled Mami into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Mami. I … that is, I wouldn't have you here if I didn't … well, like you. A lot."

"Thank you, Homura-chan. You've done so much for me. I … think that I …."

"Shhh … don't say any more, please."

Mami sighed.

"But … Homura-chan. I don't want to feel like a guest … or a patient. I … want … more than that."

"I consider you to be family, Mami."

"Just family?"

Homura shrugged.

"I … I don't know what to feel beyond that right now."

"Is it because of … Miki-san?"

"No. Well, not really. She loves Kamijou-san. She's probably fighting Shizuki-san for him right now. I mean, not this minute. Or … well, not really fighting, but …."

"You're babbling, Homura-chan," Mami giggled.

Homura felt a soft, cool hand on her blushing cheek. She turned her head, and kissed Mami's palm. The blond sighed softly, and guided Homura's face down towards hers. Pressing her lips softly to Homura's cheek, and somewhat playfully rubbing the tip of her nose against Homura's.

"I … probably should …."

Mami sighed again, less happily this time.

"Yeah. But … you're welcome to check in on me any time … or even stay. All night, if you like. I don't think Kyouko-chan would mind."

"She'd probably be thrilled, actually."

Homura sat up slowly, looking down at Mami with a mixture of feelings. Before she could really think about what she was doing, she stood, and left the bedroom.

"Good-night Mami," she said as she stepped hurriedly out the door.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Sayaka's door.<p>

"Go away," was the muffled reply.

"Breakfast's ready, dear."

"Not hungry."

"You need to eat."

Sayaka didn't say anything. She was buried under the covers of her bed. She hadn't slept more than a hour or two. She had gone to visit Kyousuke the other day, and it had been … tense. She had given him a CD, and he had made it quite clear that such gifts were torture to him now that he couldn't play the violin any longer. She had decided to be bold, and asked him where they stood.

_"Friends. We're friends, Sayaka. That's what we've always been and always will be."_

She had come home and cried for several hours. Alone. She considered going to Homura's place … but seeing her fawn over Mami would've just rubbed salt into the wound. No, best to just accept that she would be alone forever. It was for the best, really. Who'd want someone like her anyway?

"Sayaka-chan? Honey? We made waffles. Belgian style. Your favorite."

"I am not hungry, mom."

"Okay. If you change your mind, we'll leave some of the batter in the fridge for you."

Silence.

What was the point of eating? Kyousuke didn't want her. Homura didn't want her. Kyouko was a thug. No one in school seemed to care. The one person she called a friend (as opposed to Homura who she saw … or wanted to see … as more) was the backstabbing bitch Hitomi.

On queue, her cell phone rang. She groaned and tried to ignore it.

It continued to ring.

"Sayaka, hon? That might be important."

She sighed, and threw her covers off, sat up, and grabbed the phone.

"What?"

"Hello to you too, Sayaka-chan."

"Hitomi, if you have something to say, say it."

"I … was hoping that we could … find some way to make amends."

"Get the hell out of my life and stay away from Kamijou-kun? For starters."

Hitomi sighed.

"I am sorry. Really. I am so very, very sorry."

"Fuck off."

She closed her phone, and tossed it back on her night-stand.

"Honey. You don't ever use that kind of language. Please open this door so we can talk."

No answer

"You're not in trouble, I promise. You're a good girl. You … you're hurt because of what happened. We want to help, your father and I."

Still no answer.

"Well … if you do feel like talking … we're ready to listen any time."

Sayaka lay back down and pulled the covers over her head.

* * *

><p>Monday morning. Sayaka was conspicuous for her absence. She hadn't answered her cell phone over the weekend, and at least five text messages to her had been unanswered. Homura fidgeted uncertainly, glancing down at the phone in her lap and considering sending another message.<p>

"Class," Saotome announced, "today is a very special and important day. Does anyone know what the significance of this is?"

She held up her left hand. The students stared at her in confusion.

"Nakazawa-san!"

"Ermm … that is … your … left hand is … oh … does not have a ring on it."

"That's right, and what does that mean?"

"That … you are … single? Again?"

"Correct! And, does it matter if a woman over aged thirty-five is single? Is it the end of the world if she is not married off by age 20?"

"Uhhh … no."

"No! Of course not! Just because an older woman does not have a man does not mean that she is frigid or uninterested in socializing!"

The class gaped in shock.

"Oh. And … we have two new students in our class."

"She always does this," the girl sitting behind Homura muttered.

"Please, come in. Introduce yourself."

"Well, you all know me, I believe. Kamijou Kyousuke. I've been here before and … well, I was finally allowed to return to school after being in the hospital for some time."

"Thank you, Kamijou-san. Please take your seat. Next?"

Everyone gasped, as the blond girl trundled into the classroom.

"Wow … she's cute. But why's she in that chair?"

"Umm … my name is … Tomoe Mami. I … umm, am very pleased to meet you. Please … treat me well."

* * *

><p>"Tomoe-san, what happened?"<p>

"Does it hurt?"

"I love your hair, how do you style it like that?"

"Is your right hand really paralyzed?"

"Are you really fifteen? Shouldn't you be in the third-year class?"

"I wish I could get out of Phys Ed too."

"What are you doing for lunch, Tomoe-san? Do you want to eat with us?"

"Actually, she's going to be eating lunch with me."

The girls swarming around Mami looked up at Homura with a faintly awed expression on their faces. If anything, this made the two of them even more cool in the eyes of the other students. Rumors started to circulate that the two had been in the hospital together. Others started around that the two lived together. Some started to say that the two were dating. It was noticed that they spent a lot of their free time with one another.

Most of the boys in the class hung out with Kamijou-kun, though he paid most attention to Hitomi. As the day wound to a close, Homura realized with shock that Sayaka's absence had been unnoticed by anyone other than herself and Mami. This seemed very sad, to Homura.

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan?"<p>

"Yes, Hitomi-chan?"

"I … I wanted to apologize to you."

"There's no need for that."

"Well … I was rather mean to Miki-san and you the other day. I really shouldn't have prodded her like that. It hurt you as much as it hurt her."

"Hitomi-chan, if you are really concerned, than we should go check up on her."

Mami, rolling alongside Homura, nodded.

"That is a good idea, actually. She hasn't been to our place in several days, and hasn't answered any calls or messages from Homura-chan."

"I … spoke to her Saturday on the phone. Briefly. She was … very upset."

"Oh no … something's happened to her, I just know it."

"Now, don't panic, Homura-chan. She's probably just sulking."

"I don't think that I'd blame her for that," replied Mami quietly.

Hitomi shrugged.

"Anyway, Kamijou-kun has gone on home. He said that I should … well, talk to you."

"And I think we should go to Sayaka's."

Hitomi took a very deep breath, and nodded.

* * *

><p>The three girls sat awkwardly in the Miki family living-room. Sayaka's parents had little to say to them, since Sayaka had disappeared sometime Saturday evening. The police had been notified, but there was little else they could do. She took her cell phone with her, and her parents didn't have contact information for Homura or Hitomi. Both girls left their phone numbers, and also got the home and cell numbers for both adults as well, promising to call if Sayaka turned up.<p>

"We … actually, should probably leave, then. We wanted to see if Sayaka-chan was okay. And … well, we should probably look for her."

"Please. If you find her, or find anything about her, please call us."

Homura nodded.

"Of course. We will certainly do that."

* * *

><p>Sayaka sat alone on a metal bench. She was in a train station in down-town Mitakihara City. She had snuck out of her home Saturday evening, and … ran. Just ran, until she was too exhausted to run further. Then she found a place to hide and nap until morning. Sunday, she started simply wandering. Aimlessly. She was hungry, but she didn't care. Food simply didn't matter to her. All that mattered to her were Kyousuke and Homura … and she couldn't have both … and she had managed to screw up having either one. So what was the point?<p>

Sunday night she had found another place to sleep, and Monday had been more of the same. Wandering. Buying cheap food and drinks with what little money she had. Her cell phone had run out of battery sometime Sunday evening, not that she had realized it. She had it on silent, with no vibration or lighting to warn her of incoming calls or messages. It was a dead lump of plastic and electronic components. Not all that different from how Sayaka saw herself at that moment.

"There you are."

Sayaka didn't react.

"Where the hell have you been, dumbass? You know you have Homura worried sick over you? Your parents are flipping out. Hell, I'm surprised there aren't cops all over this place right now, cause they've sure been called a whole bunch of times."

"Why are you here?"

Kyouko sat down beside Sayaka with a sigh.

"You have to ask? Look, I know I'm not always the best person in the world. I can be rough around the edges, and I've done shit that I'm not proud of. But you know what? Homura forgave me for all that, and took me in. No one else has ever, ever done that. She's good people. She really doesn't care if you're all moon-eyed over that boy whatshisname or not. She likes you, and wants to see good things for you."

Sayaka shrugged, not saying anything.

"Just come back with me, okay? Back to Homura's apartment. We'll talk it out, all of us. We'll ... we'll figure out what to do next, yeah?"

A train started to come down the tracks, and Sayaka stood up. She approached the edge of the platform. Kyouko stood up too.

"Don't follow me," Sayaka said quietly.

"Fuck that. Where you go I go."

Sayaka said nothing. She took a step closer to the edge.

"Hey, careful there Sayaka. You're getting too close to the …."

Before Kyouko knew what was happening, Sayaka stepped over the edge of the platform, falling down toward the tracks and into the path of the oncoming train. Things entered into slow-motion for the redhead, as some people screamed and started to turn and run off in panic.

Kyouko had never been a hero. She had gone through life with one thought on her mind. Survival. She cared about herself first, second, and only. She had never killed anyone, but she certainly had watched people die.

So it felt as though it was a different redhead that ran forward, toward the edge of the platform. It was as though it were in a movie. The train was coming on unstoppably, inexorably, and as Kyouko got to the edge she could see the bluenette lying across the rails very still. She couldn't hear anything but the sound of her own heartbeat rushing in her ears, and couldn't see anything but the blue-haired girl lying there across the train tracks. She wasn't thinking about anything at all. It was all pure instinct.

She dove off the platform, like some sort of action movie hero, and grabbed Sayaka. She had no time to think or ponder, and simply rolled away from the path of the train, hoping that there was space. If not, they were both dead. She had no time to make a mistake, and no way of knowing if what she did was correct or not.

The breeze of the train cars flying past brought Kyouko back to reality, and she could hear the squealing of breaks. She opened her eyes (she hadn't realized that they were closed), and looked around. She was crouched in an open space between two sets of train tracks, and a heavily sobbing, shaking blue-haired girl clung to her tightly. Her heartbeat was racing, her throat burned, and it felt like she had lost control of her bladder sometime during the incident.

The train stopped. It had all happened in seconds. There was still the general sound of panic in the station, and she saw the door to the motorized train car open. A conductor, or driver, or whatever they were called, looked out and back at them, yelling something in a high-pitched and panicked voice. Kyouko couldn't understand him and didn't even try to. She just held Sayaka tightly.

* * *

><p>"Name."<p>

"Sakura Kyouko."

"Age."

"14."

"Relation to the victim?"

"Fucking say her name, god dammit."

The police officer glanced up at the redhead with a frown.

"Miki Sayaka is a friend," Kyouko said with a sigh.

"You know of course that you saved her life."

"Yeah."

"What you did was extremely stupid. You're lucky you didn't touch the third rail, or there'd be two people in the morgue."

"You're a real people person, aren't you?"

"I been at this job long enough to see tons of kids turn themselves into hamburger by jumping onto the train tracks, so excuse me if I'm a bit jaded."

"That's pronounced dickhead, I think."

"Yeah? Maybe I am a dickhead. But I'm a dickhead with a badge, and I could very well run you in for trespassing, you know. You didn't have a ticket, did you?"

"Fuck."

"But then that'd get all over the news about how the young heroine is mistreated by insensitive cops, and we'd become the bad guys here. So I'm not gonna do that."

"How's Sayaka?"

"Well, there's good news and bad news."

"Just fucking tell me."

"The good news is that a quick psych eval confirmed she actually didn't jump off the platform intentionally. She had some kinda weird blackout or something. So she wasn't a suicide."

"And the bad news?"

"She's a runaway. Probably going to be put on some kind of probation. Home, school, no where else without her parents approval, kind of thing."

Kyouko shrugged.

"Sucks … but probably for the best."

"Yeah."

"Can I see her?"

"Not my call, Sakura-san."

"Am I done here?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Kyouko entered the room slowly, frowning. She hated hospitals. There was something unpleasantly deceptive about how peaceful, clean, and healthy they appeared to be, while containing so much sickness, pain, and death. Certainly a hospital was no place for a healthy person.<p>

Still, all those thoughts vanished when she saw the bluenette sitting up in her bed. Her expression softened, and her pace picked up. Sayaka turned to see which of her friends was visiting her .. and when she saw that it was the redhead, her eyes went wide.

"Kyouko. You … they said you saved my life."

The girls embraced tightly.

"Yeah, dunno what the fuck came over me."

Sayaka clung tightly to her.

"You … you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. Doctors say the tests are all coming back negative. I had some kind of seizure but they can't find a cause. No clot, no stroke, no tumor in the brain … just weird."

Sayaka finally released her grip on Kyouko, who sat down on the bed beside Sayaka. The redhead took Sayaka's hand, wanting to keep the girl aware of the fact that, just now, she wasn't alone.

"Yeah. Weird shit happens sometimes. I'm just glad you're okay."

"It's thanks to you. Guess that makes you my white knight, then."

Kyouko chuckled.

"God help you!"

Sayaka grinned.

"I mean, I remember being on the platform. I stepped forward to get into the train. Next thing I know I'm in your arms, the train zooming past, and aware that I almost died."

"Don't think about that, Sayaka. Over and done with."

She squeezed Sayaka's hand, and the blue-haired girl nodded.

"I … I don't know how, or if, I can ever repay you. I mean … what you did. You … it was real heroism."

"Nah. I just couldn't watch you get killed."

"I couldn't have done it. If you had fallen instead of me …."

Sayaka's voice trailed off. Kyouko shrugged.

"Look, you haven't led my life. You know? I just got hard, that's all. Not heroic, or anything like that. Strong, sure …."

"You know … I don't really know anything about you."

"Better that way."

"No, I don't think so."

"What's to tell? Two, three years on the streets. Robbing, burglarizing places, stealing money and food just to stay alive. Finding little hidey-holes to sleep in so some asshole doesn't slit your throat in the night …."

"I … kinda now what that's like."

"Fuck … you were a runaway for two days, Sayaka. That's nothing. Besides, Mitakihara Town's safer than … well, where I come from. And never-you-mind where that is, either."

"How did you do it?"

"Just willed myself to do it. Did what I had to. Whored myself out sometimes. You'd be surprised how many perverts there are out there who'd pay, and pay big, to put their thing in a 14 year old."

Sayaka shuddered.

"This one time … got in with this guy who said I could hit the big-time. No little street-corner quickies, but big money. I could only think of all the yen he swore I'd make. So I went with him. He cleaned me up, dressed me in this sexy little outfit, and me and five other young girls were taken out to the country. There were … I'd say twenty guys there, and they'd bought us for the weekend. It was a long, four-day holiday mind you. Only way I made it through that without slitting my wrists, was one of the other girls, a year or two older than me. Fell in love with her."

"What happened?"

"Reality happened, Sayaka. I decided I couldn't stand men doing … that to me. So I took my money for the weekend and ran. She … Kayo is what she called herself, never learned her family name, or even if that was her real name or not … she was in the business for life. Never saw her again. Hell, I dunno if she's even still alive. Between sadistic pervs, disease, drugs, the cops …."

Kyouko shook her head slowly.

"I … I'm glad you didn't get sucked into that, Kyouko."

"Yeah, me too. Actually, wasn't too long after that that I met Yuma. She had a really bad home life, and managed to escape. If that weekend hadn't convinced me to stop, then having Yuma to look after … hell, I knew at the time that I could probably make money with her but … that'd be so wrong, you know? So yeah. She and I, we're together for life now."

"Where is she?"

"Stayed at the apartment with Mami. I mean, she could've helped look for you too, at least until she had to recharge her chair's battery … but we couldn't have Yuma out there on the streets. Dangerous enough for Homura-chan."

"Where is she?"

Kyouko sighed.

"You love her, don't you?"

Sayaka blushed, and turned away.

"Hey, it's cool, okay? I love her deeply, but she's never gonna be mine. I know that, and I accept that."

"I … I do love her, Kyouko. But how can I … I mean, I love Kyousuke, even now."

"That happens. Love's more complex than most people make it out to be. First, most important, there's no such thing as a soul-mate. The idea that two people are destined to be together … total bullshit. Once you get past that myth, it starts to make more sense."

"You think so?"

"Well, not completely, no. But yeah, you can love Kyousuke and Homura at the same time. Don't honestly know where Homura stands though. I mean, I thought it was you she was holding out for, and Mami thinks so too. But there's something else there … can't quite place it."

"Maybe she just needs to get laid?"

The two girls smirked.

"I like you, Sayaka. Good sense of humor."

"Yeah, you're not bad either, once you stop beating people up."

"Hey now .. Homura forgave me. I don't know how but she did."

"Yeah. And I guess you've forgiven me, too."

"Nothing to forgive. I told you before, I deserved what I got from you. Besides, I'd rather stay on your good side than get hit again. You've got a hell of a left hook for such a scrawny little thing."

"Scrawny!"

Sayaka stuck her tongue out at Kyouko, who leaned in close to her.

"Yeah, scrawny. And don't stick that thing out if you don't intend to use it."

"Maybe I do intend on using it, what then?"

"Do you even know what to do with it?"

Sayaka blushed, but didn't back down.

"Oh yes, I sure do."

"I mean other than eating ice cream cones, moron."

Sayaka stuck her tongue out again, and Kyouko playfully nipped at it, catching the tip of Sayaka's tongue in her teeth. The redhead wriggled her eyebrows.

"Owww," Sayaka muttered.

"Now whatcha gonna do?" Kyouko managed to say through her clenched teeth.

There was a moment when neither girl was quite sure which direction to take things, but it didn't last too long. Sayaka pushed her lips to Kyouko's, and the redhead, who had hoped things would take this turn, pressed Sayaka down against the bed, kissing, nibbling, sucking on Sayaka's lips and tongue, forcing her own tongue down into Sayaka's mouth ….

An eternity seemed to pass, before Kyouko pulled back, breathless. Sayaka's wide, sparkling, blue eyes looked up into Kyouko's intense crimson eyes.

"Wow," she managed to say.

"Something like that," Kyouko responded.

"So … ummm .. what now?"

"Well, a nurse is probably gonna come in any minute, so we can't …."

"I don't mean that … I mean … us. Where do we go from here?"

"Fuck if I know. There's too many threads here, so I just dunno."

"Maybe … well … I mean, that was … yeah. So maybe …. I mean, we're friends. So …."

"Sayaka, shut up."

She leaned back down, but before anything else could happen, there was a knock at the door, and the sound of someone clearing their throat. Kyouko hastily stood up, and walked away from the bed, face a bright red.

"Miki-sama, there's another friend here to see you."

Sayaka sat up, thinking it to be Homura.

"Please, send her in!"

The nurse nodded, and gestured behind her.

Tension descended like fog as a green-haired and green-eyed girl stepped tentatively into the room.

Kyouko clenched her fists, but remained quiet. This wasn't her fight … well, unless Sayaka made it clear she wanted her help. If that happened, she'd make sure Hitomi paid big-time for what she did.

"Hello … Sayaka-chan. I … heard what happened. It's all over the news. Are you okay?"

Sayaka nodded.

"Yeah."

"I … I know we've had our differences …."

Kyouko laughed bitterly at this understatement.

"Kyouko, please?"

"Sorry, Sayaka."

Hitomi turned to the redhead.

"No, it's okay. It's also all over the news that you saved her life. At the risk of your own. You have every right to criticize me for what I did."

Kyouko shrugged and didn't say anything.

"I just … I am sorry, Sayaka. Not for loving Kamijou-kun … neither of us can help how we feel about him. Just … I should've pulled you aside first, and talked to you."

"Yeah," Sayaka said quietly.

"So … I really am sorry."

"I … accept your apology, Hitomi-chan."

Hitomi took a deep breath, sighed, and instantly looked relieved. She walked over to the bed, and hugged Sayaka.

"And … we'll make it through this. If you ... want, I will stop seeing Kamijou-kun …."

"No, no, you don't need to do that, Hitomi-chan. You … confessed to him, right?"

She nodded, sheepishly.

"So you two are together then, and … I just have to accept that. I … will just have to find a way to get past that …."

"We both still want you to be our friend, Sayaka."

"I … don't think I can go that far. Not right now. It still hurts, Hitomi-chan."

Hitomi nodded, and backed sadly away from Sayaka.

"I ... understand."

"Hey … I'm going to be out of here in another day or two. We … you, me, Mami, and Homura … we can eat lunch together."

"And Kyousuke?"

Sayaka shrugged, and turned away from Hitomi.

"Sure," she said quietly.

"I … will see you in school, Sayaka-chan."

"Okay … Hitomi-chan."


	7. Chapter 7

A Brand New Day

part 7

AN: Another chapter with potentially triggery content. I am considering bumping this fic up to M rating, but won't if I can possibly help it.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, nor any of the characters associated with either.

* * *

><p>Homura sat on a park bench, near to tears. She wore her glasses as her contacts were beginning to irritate her eyes. She had gone around about one quarter of Mitakihara Town, with a picture of Sayaka. No one would say they had seen her recently, and after hours of fruitless search, she had given up.<p>

"I've failed her. I should've known better … just never works out right. I just … just want her safe, is that too much to ask?"

Her cell phone rang at that moment. Sayaka's ring-tone!

"Hello!"

"Hey, Princess. Guess who I found."

"Why … are you using her phone?"

"Well, she can't use it right now. She's on her dumb ass in a hospital bed."

"What? What … what happened?"

"You near a television?"

"Ummm … no."

"Dumb girl threw herself off a train platform."

"What?"

"Chill Princess, I rescued her dumb ass. Cops are gonna talk to me here in a sec so I can't talk to you too long. Anyway, get your ass over here cause I'm sure Sayaka will wanna see you."

"I … yeah. Yeah, I will as soon as I can. I am going by the apartment, so Mami and Yuma know what happened."

"They probably do. It's on the news."

"Already?"

"How many times does a teenaged girl fall off a railway platform just to be saved by a cute redheaded heroine?"

Homura smirked, but tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"You are so modest."

"But I am cute. Right?"

"Uh huh," Homura said with a giggle. She could see Kyouko's cheeky smirk in her mind.

* * *

><p>"Mami?"<p>

"I hope you know about Kyouko and Sayaka."

"Yeah. Kyouko just called. It's on the TV news, right?"

"Uh huh. Is everyone okay? They're calling it a probable suicide attempt. Do you … you think this is because of … well … us?"

"No, Mami-chan. It's more because of Kamijou-san and Hitomi-chan than us."

There was a hit of bitterness in Homura's voice, and Mami closed her eyes.

"Okay, then. Well … are you ... coming here first?"

"Yes."

"Do … do you think Sayaka would want to see me?"

"I think it would help her if she did, yes. To know that she isn't alone in all of this."

"Okay. Yuma-chan and I will be ready to go when you get here."

"No rush, Mami-chan. I won't want to leave for the hospital the second I get in anyway."

* * *

><p>Sayaka's eyes opened slowly. She had slept a deep, dreamless sleep. It had seemed like days since she had spoken to Hitomi and Kyouko. Hitomi had come to make sure she was okay. It was … nice of her. Considering … no. No, Sayaka told herself. She didn't own Kyousuke. Besides, she visited him how many times since his accident? Did she ever confess to him? No. No, of course she hadn't. Even if part of her had been too afraid to do so ... certain of rejection. It is impossible to be accepted if you don't put yourself out there, and take a chance.<p>

"Sayaka?"

Her heart began to race, and Sayaka blinked. It was Homura! She felt her cheeks heat up, and her breathing increased. She sat up quickly … and was rewarded for her impulsiveness by a bout of light-headedness.

Homura's eyes, behind her glasses, went wide and she reached out to steady Sayaka, placing a hand on her back.

"Homuchan. You … you came to see me?"

It was an irrational thing to say, and Sayaka's blush deepened.

"Well, of course I did. I … I was afraid for you. Sayaka … on the news they .. they said that you … that it was intentional."

"What? No, of course not! Why would I try to kill myself? I had a blackout."

Homura nodded, trying to keep the sadness out of her face.

"Of course you did, Sayachan."

Sayaka looked into Homura's eyes. They held the gaze for a moment .. then Sayaka threw her arms around Homura, pulling her off balance and nearly causing her to tumble into the bed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Homuchan. I … I won't ever do that again."

"Please don't Sayachan. I .. I want to be here for you. I don't care how painful it is. Okay? You … you need a shoulder to cry on, come to me. I don't care if it's over bad grades, or not making the final cut on the swim team, or … or because of a boy. Just never run away like that again. Okay?"

Sayaka gave Homura a tight squeeze, before releasing her grip.

"Okay, Homuchan. I … I promise. I'll come running _to you_ with my problems rather than running _away from_ them."

Homura smiled, but there was still a hint of sadness in her expression.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling somewhat better, Sayaka-chan."

"Mami-san?"

Sayaka turned to see the blond, patiently sitting in one corner of the room in her wheelchair. She wore her usual expression of bland happiness, her drillbit ponytails hanging to either side of her face. She wore a casual top, and her school uniform skirt over her thighs. It was a slightly odd look, particularly as the skirt was nearly as long as what remained of her legs.

Mami drove her chair closer to the bed.

"What Homura said applies to me too, Sayaka-chan. I'm willing to listen also."

Sayaka smiled, though it was clearly forced. While Sayaka wasn't entirely sure where her heart actually lay, she was fairly certain that Mami represented a rivalry for Homura's affections.

"Thank you, Mami-chan."

The blond's expression turned genuinely happy.

"Where's Kyouko," asked Homura.

"Oh … I don't know, Homuchan. I … guess I assumed she was with Yuma somewhere."

"No. We left Yuma in a supervised kid's play area. She wasn't too happy about it, but we thought it'd be better, at least for now."

"Well, Kyouko's a big girl," Sayaka said with a grin, "I am sure she is just fine."

* * *

><p>At about that moment, Kyouko was frowning at the vending machines in a small break-room. She had a box of Pocky in her pocket, but wanted something somewhat more substantial. She pressed the button to rotate the selection of sandwiches within the machine. She sighed, and finally settled upon a bacon cheeseburger. She placed money in the slot and opened the sliding door. With a sigh, she opened one end of the package and placed it in the nearby microwave. She then turned to another machine. Placing money in another slot, she placed a paper cup under a spout and filled it with sweet, highly caffeinated soda. Then from a third machine she bought a package of chili cheese corn chips.<p>

With a Pocky in her mouth, her burger wrapped in a napkin in one hand, soda in the other, and bag of chips sticking out of a pocket of her jacket, she found a place to sit in the waiting-room.

The burger was about half-finished when she sensed that two people had walked up behind her. This being a hospital, she felt no particular threat. Until they spoke.

"Sakura Kyouko?"

She turned around, and saw two men standing behind her, one tall and thin, one short and stocky. They both wore rumpled blue suits, blue ties, and trenchcoats. Kyouko smirked.

"Obvious cops are obvious."

"Sakura-sama, we would like to ask you a few questions."

"A uniformed officer already went over what happened with Sayaka."

"We … have additional questions."

"And, we would prefer to ask them at the station."

Kyouko took a deep breath. She didn't often feel fear anymore … but she did this time. These were police detectives. They never wanted to talk to you unless it was about some serious shit. And Kyouko had done some serious shit in her day.

"I see. Am I under arrest or something?"

"Nothing so dramatic," the tall one answered, "but this isn't exactly a request, either."

"I see. Well, in that case I have no choice, huh?"

She started to stand up, but converted the motion smoothly … the open paper cup half filled with cola was flung into the face of tall and thin, and she kicked the chair over to fall hard against the knee of short and stocky.

She then turned and ran, smirking to hear the cops behind her swearing. Fear was replaced by exhilaration as she tore off down the immaculately white, twisty maze of the hospital corridors, moving around nurses and wheelchairs, and shocked patients. She found what she was looking for, the stairwell (hospitals had to have them) and tore this door open.

She feared she was being predictable, but she had to get the hell out of the hospital quick as possible. She would find somewhere to go to ground, and call Homura on Sayaka's cell phone. They'd figure out what to do from there. But for now, she told herself, the priority was to stay out of the hands of the cops.

She ran down three flights of stairs, before she finally decided to hop onto the railing and slide down the remaining flight. She took a deep breath, and tore the door open.

"Fuck!"

She slammed the door hard on the face of the uniformed officer that was waiting there for her. She turned, and saw that there were further stairs down. Far above her she could hear the door to the stairwell opening, and the Keystone Kops she had ditched stomping out onto the stairs.

With a few more choice expletives, she ran down, hoping to find another alternative. Somewhere to hide even. Because no matter what, she had to keep herself free. She couldn't be taken in, not now. Not after she and Sayaka … no, that was a one-time thing … the kiss didn't mean any more than Sayaka's gratitude. That was it. Just that.

She came to the end of the stairway, and tugged on the door. Tugged. It was locked. She almost swore again, but decided she had to run. She turned to dart back up the stairway.

And the world went red. It felt as though she had run into a brick wall. She staggered back against the locked door, her hands going up to her bleeding nose. She blinked and looked up to see the uniformed police officer standing over her, one hand clenched into a fist that was stained with telltale dribbles of her blood. She grabbed the door-handle to try to pull herself up, when the officer's foot impacted her side. She lost her breath, the world blurring and again turning a shade of red. She collapsed, heaving in pain and trying to fill her lungs with oxygen.

The cop screamed something at her that she didn't bother to try to interpret, and kicked her once more, his foot impacting Kyouko's chest. She rolled into a ball, groaning, barely breathing, and trying to will the cop to stop his assault ... but being unable to say or do anything.

"Jesus fuck, get the hell away from her!"

It was tall and thin. Kyouko closed her eyes against the pain, and vaguely heard the two detectives screaming at the uniformed officer. But that didn't really matter much. Kyouko's world was redness, the feeling of hot blood dribbling down her face, and intense pain. So she did the only thing she really could at that moment: pass out.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?"<p>

The nurse looked up at the dark-haired glasses girl with a bored expression on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Was there a redhead that passed by this way?"

"Oh, you mean Miki-sama's savior? Sure, she went to the break room, probably to get a snack."

"Oh, of course."

Homura grinned and followed the nurse's instructions.

The break-room was empty, but she saw a discarded hamburger wrapper, so she figured that Kyouko had been this way. She decided to look in the waiting room next.

And she gasped at the scene there. A chair was tipped over, an empty soda cup lying on the ground, with soda splattered around. A half-eaten hamburger, box of Pocky, and unopened bag of corn chips sat on the table.

"Umm ... what happened here?"

A nurse looked up at her from where she was cleaning up the mess.

"Heroine panicked. Guess the police wanted to ask her something else and she went crazy."

"What?"

"Yeah, took off running. Dunno where."

"When?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

Homura took a step backward, uncertain. Kyouko … why would she run?

And then it hit her.

She had robbed, whored ... she had even assaulted Homura. She was, in the eyes of the law, a criminal, even if she was a juvenile. The police probably just wanted more details about the incident, but for some reason Kyouko thought otherwise. She'd have to tell Sayaka … then she realized that Kyouko still had Sayaka's phone!

Homura opened her own cell and started dialing. She realized what she was doing and glanced at the nurse, who didn't react to her using her phone.

It rang.

And rang.

After a few more rings ….

"Hello?"

"Ummm … who is this?"

"Detective Sato. Who is this?"

"Ummm … Akemi Homura. Is … is Kyouko there?"

There was no answer for a moment.

"Yeah. You a friend?"

"I … that is … I am a friend of Sayaka. The girl Kyouko rescued. This … is her phone number."

Another pause.

"I see. Is there any chance you can come down to the first floor lobby?"

Homura paused, uncertain what to say.

"Why?"

"There's been … an incident."

Homura gasped, again, in panic.

"Is Kyouko okay?"

A pause on the other end.

"Please … first floor lobby, Akemi-sama."

"Umm … okay. Okay, sure."

* * *

><p>Homura stood nervously in the elevator. Mami agreed to stay with Sayaka. The bluenette looked shocked. She began to fidget in her hospital bed, and to try to calm her nerves Mami turned on the room's television. The news break hardly accomplished this.<p>

"Heroine arrested! Earlier today, Sakura Kyouko, a homeless girl from parts unknown, fearlessly risked her life to save local schoolgirl Miki Sayaka. Not long ago, we have learned that a bloodied and bruised Sakura-sama has been dragged out of the hospital where Miki-sama is undergoing treatment, by Mitakihara's Finest, on unspecified criminal charges. The police have refused further comment …."

The elevator doors opened, and Homura rushed out. When she had left Sayaka's room, the bluenette's eyes had glazed over. She could only look up at the television screen, shivering slightly. It was an image that Homura couldn't get out of her head … clearly this was not something Sayaka needed!

"Akemi-sama?"

A tall man in a soda-stained blue suit, tie, and trenchcoat stood by the main reception desk. Homura took a deep breath, and nodded, walking in his direction. He flashed a badge and ID at her, and frowned.

"Is Kyouko okay?"

"We were just trying to have her come down to the station, to answer a few questions regarding her … activities over the last month. She resisted us and fled the scene. One of our uniformed officers became a little … overzealous in his attempt to stop her, and she was … taken down to the ground in a slightly more aggressive manner than was strictly needed."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Is it true that she's been staying at your apartment?"

"Ummm … yes?"

"I see. And this is Miki Sayaka's cell phone?"

"Yes. But Kyouko saved Sayaka's life … I am sure she doesn't mind her having it."

"Yeah. Look, I need you to come down to the station with us, to answer a few questions."

A bitter taste filled Homura's mouth.

"I … my ward, Tomoe Mami, is here with me."

The police detective chuckled.

"I thought that was a mistake on the report, actually. So you're really taking care of a legless girl, huh?"

Homura bristled, but didn't say anything.

"Well, we have apprehended Sakura-sama, and we don't intend to file any kind of charges against you, even though you _were_ harboring a juvenile delinquent."

Homura's face went pale.

"That ... that is … I … just thought she was … well … in trouble. I never knew …."

"Well, you should've. Homeless teenaged girls are always trouble. Always into something. Theft, prostitution, drugs, sometimes even harder stuff than that. No exceptions. They're all bad news. You should've called us the moment she turned up on your doorstep."

Homura said nothing. The bitter taste had turned into outright nausea.

"Can … I see Kyouko when I visit the station."

"Why'd you want to? But … yeah, why not. Though, not until _after_ we've asked you some questions. You understand I hope."

She nodded.

"I … I will … I will come down as … soon as I can."

Homura took in gulping gasps of breath. This was overwhelming to her. Two special people in her life had suddenly been thrown into such turmoil.

"That's all we ask, Akemi-sama. Have a good night."

* * *

><p>"So you gonna buy me dinner, or what?"<p>

Kyouko smirked, despite the lingering pain in her chest and face.

"No talking. Spread your legs please."

"I mean, I don't normally let a girl finger me out until the second date, at least."

The female officer sighed.

"Sakura-sama, this is no time for jokes."

"It's a perfect time for jokes, bitch, because I can't haul out and slug your fat fucking face."

"Sakura-sama. We can do this strip search the hard way if you'd prefer."

"I'd prefer for you fucking assholes to leave me …."

She never got to complete the sentence. The female officer had rapidly drawn out a cannister of pepper spray and used it on Kyouko. For all her tough exterior, the redhead wasn't able to withstand this, and the female officer soon had her on the ground, hands pinned painfully behind her, a knee pressing against her lower back.

"Okay then. The hard way."

Kyouko coughed, sputtering and trying for the second time that night to draw a lungfull of air. Multiple smart-ass comments came to mind as the officer roughly performed her cavity search, but Kyouko wasn't able to talk.

After the ordeal was over, the redhead managed somehow to chuckle.

"Was it good for you," she croaked. The female officer gave her a look of utter disgust, and left the interrogation room.

* * *

><p>Homura returned to Sayaka's room, and without commentary walked over to the side of Sayaka's hospital bed. No words needed to be said. The two girls fell into each other's arms, and cried. Too much was happening, and none of the three were as emotionally equipped to deal with this as they had thought.<p>

Mami could only stand this for a few minutes, before she rolled out of the room. She had to check on Yuma, she told herself. It was an excuse, but the others would believe her, she was sure.

"Why," Sayaka was able finally to sputter.

"Dunno," Homura replied through her own tears.

"Oh no … I … my fault. She … has done bad things … she rescued me … got her name out there … they …."

"No. Not your fault, Sayachan. Don't say that. Don't blame yourself. Never do that."

"Sorry," Sayaka said in a quiet voice, not intending any irony.

"We … we'll get through this somehow. An old friend of my family … is an attorney. Helped me when parents died … I will call him for help."

Sayaka sniffled, and clung tightly to Homura.

"Thank you."

Homura stiffened, her eyes going wide.

"You … you like her?"

Sayaka pulled back.

"I … she saved my life, Homuchan."

Homura's eyes closed. This was _not_ the time to get a jealous streak.

"Okay. Yeah. I understand, Sayachan."

Why her mind even went there … She grimaced.

"Homuchan? You okay?"

The dark-haired girl nodded.

"This … it's just too much for me."

"Yeah. You … should go home. Get some sleep. I'll be okay. And I will come see you when I can."

"Okay."

Homura pulled herself, reluctantly, out of Sayaka's grasp. She did feel tired, if not outright exhausted. Sleep sounded very good to her right now, even if part of her wanted to stay here with Sayaka all night.

"Homura. I …."

Sayaka shuddered. The words died on her lips.

"Sayachan?"

"I … am glad you came to visit me."

Homura nodded, unable to smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Somehow, Homura, Mami, and Yuma managed to make it home.<p>

"I guess we'll be here for a few more days," Mami said in a quiet and tired voice.

"I mean, we can't really move. Not right now. Not with Sayaka in the hospital and Kyouko in jail."

"Are they gonna make me go back to my mom," Yuma asked in a very quiet voice.

Homura leaned down, and lifted Yuma up with a groan. The girl was heavier than she looked, but Homura knew she needed comforting.

"No, Yuma-chan. Your oneechans will make sure you don't ever have to go back to her. I don't know how, but we'll keep you safe."

Yuma squeezed Homura tight as she could, and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Homura-oneechan."

"Uh huh. Now, get ready for bed."

Homura put her back onto the ground, and she scampered off into the bedroom. For now, everyone's clothes were there. Yuma closed the door to change in some degree of privacy.

"Homura-chan. Please don't leave me alone tonight."

Mami's voice was a needy whine. It was desperately out of character for the blond, but at the same time Homura could hardly blame her. She didn't want to be alone tonight either.

"Yeah," she replied, with a grimace.

"Are … are you okay?"

Homura nodded.

"I shouldn't have picked Yuma up. Just … that's it."

Mami nodded.

"Okay."

Yuma came back out in her green pajamas. She sat down on the couch, and Homura brought out blankets and pillows for the girl.

"Homura-oneechan. Are you gonna sleep with Mami tonight?"

Homura and Mami both blushed a bright red.

"Well ... that is … I am going to be in the bedroom. Umm … on a futon. So that … I can be near Mami."

Yuma looked confused. She didn't understand what "sleep with" was often a euphemism for.

"Umm … does that mean yes or no?"

"Are you going to be okay out here alone," Mami asked, deflecting what for the older girls was an awkward question.

"Uh huh. Ummm … if I do get lonely though can I come back to the bedroom too?"

Homura finally understood that the child didn't have anything else on her mind but sleep. She was too stressed to smile, though she did feel a surge of amusement.

"Of course, Yuma-chan."

The girl nodded, and lay down on the couch. Homura tucked her in, and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, Yuma-chan. And don't worry, because your oneechan will make everything better. Okay?"

"Okay, Homura-oneechan. I love you."

Homura gasped in surprise.

"I … love you too, Yuma-chan."


	8. Chapter 8

A Brand New Day

part 8

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, nor any of the characters associated with t

* * *

><p>The ceiling was off-white. It appeared to be concrete. There was what almost seemed to be an impact crater above her head, from which spider-web cracks spread outward. It looked just like that car window, right before she had to hit it a second time. Unstable and ready to fall inward. Just requiring a little more pressure to shatter. Like herself, Kyouko reflected.<p>

It sucked to be alone. Story of her fucking life. Sure, she had friends. Once. Long ago. Then her father took a right hand turn at a left-turn only intersection and slammed head-on into a semi-truck of bugfuck insane. Sure, his resulting new religiosity seemed good, at the time, until it lost him his congregation. Got him excommunicated. Lost his income from the church. Lost donations from church-goers. Kyouko remembered being hungry. So hungry. Somehow they kept going. Mother started working. Kyouko prayed to God for deliverance, for a miracle. A few days later Father snapped and beat his younger daughter to death. Kyouko fled home with "Fuck you too, God" on her lips.

Then she had somehow managed to survive. Survive until meeting Homura … Homuchan … Princess. Damn, that dark-haired, violet-eyed girl was her savior. Yeah. Yeah, that's who she could pray to. Homura, her angel, the only person she ever gave hate only to get back love. Why had she felt so inclined to abuse her that first day? And now, the thought that she might never get the chance to be with her again … it tore her up inside.

But, Kyouko didn't survive the streets by crying. She didn't cry over robbing and stealing. She didn't cry after she got assaulted. She didn't cry while she cleaned the filth out of her body after being with a john. She wouldn't let the fear of separation or of being alone start her crying. She'd be strong, and pray every night to Homura for help. Every night, even if that meant waiting a week … a month … a year.

She heard the cell door open behind her. She didn't look back, even if she did flinch. Strong, that's how she had to appear. That strip search had been molestation, no other way to describe it. Mentally trying to get to her, just like all this arrest and jail bullshit. This was all probably illegal to begin with. Then again, she had suffered worse.

"Hey red. You looked lonely, so we got you a roomie."

Probably some fucking pedo, she mused. A big burly rapist "accidentally" put in her cell, and then after several hours of humiliation and such they would "apologize" and "expedite" the correction of the mistake.

She heard the cell door close and lock again. She kept staring up at the ceiling. Well, she thought bitterly, if Bruno wants me he can bring his god-damn ass over here. Not gonna make it easy for him.

Several minutes passed, before Kyouko realized she heard only a soft, muffled sobbing behind her. It was a girl, she guessed. Kyouko sighed, and sat up.

Huddled in a corner was a light blue blanket, that shuddered in time to the sound of sobs.

"Hey. What they got you for?"

A corner of the blanket shifted, revealing a single green eye, and a shock of platinum blonde hair. A trail of tears led from the eye down the exposed portion of the girl's cheek.

Kyouko tilted her head, and sighed. She stood, and walked over to the bundle of blanket and girl. She'd been around Princess too long. She should've stayed on the cot. She should've kept counting the damn cracks in the ceiling. Not gotten involved. God-damn it.

"Hey?"

She knelt down beside the girl. The blue eye got wide and looked slightly fearful. Kyouko did make a frightening sight. Her nose (somehow mercifully not broken) and chest were bruised, her hair was a wild mess, her jean-shorts had a rip or two.

"You okay? Did the pigs mess with you or something?"

The eye blinked.

"Was that for yes or no?" Kyouko smirked, and reached out (dammit, why?) to pull the blanket off the girl's face. She was pretty, no question about it, even if her cheeks were hollow, her eyes red from crying … she had a look of desperation on her face, and it was one that Kyouko was all too familiar with.

"Well … I can't do shit for you, but maybe you'll feel better talking about it? My name's Sakura Kyouko."

"You … don't … don't know me?"

"Ehh? Why should I?"

The girl sniffled and blinked. She allowed the blanket to slide down to her shoulders. Her hair was pulled into a single pony-tail above her left ear. She wore a maroon seifuku that had seen better days.

"Because … everyone hates me."

Kyouko sighed, and sat on the floor beside the girl.

"Why?"

"Every … everyone associates … my name … with … with a horrible crime."

"What, you kill a classmate or something?"

The girl's watery green eyes went wide.

"N … no. No, nothing like that."

"Then how bad could it be?"

She shrugged, and looked down at the dirty floor. Or rather, at an unidentifiable bug slowly crawling along the cold concrete.

"Okay. Fine. You don't wanna talk about it, that's okay. Me, the cops arrested me for daring to show them up. See, I rescued a moron from being run over by a train, and it made them all look like the donut-inhaling coffee slurping pigs they are."

Kyouko smirked, but the other girl didn't react.

"Actually, I kinda ran away from home. Did what I had to to survive. You know?"

The girl nodded.

"I … I just wanted to live," the green-eyed girl said quietly, tears again streaming down her cheeks.

"And they couldn't abide that?"

"I … the house … sold off. I had no where to go but there. They … came and took me out of there."

"Squatting, eh? Yeah, I've done that too. The secret is …."

"No, it was my house. Or my … father's."

Kyouko tried not to grin.

"Okay, see … we're starting to get somewhere. What happened to daddy?"

"You … don't know?"

Kyouko shrugged.

"He … they found out. He had been … embezzling money. Fraud. The … the scandal … he killed himself."

"Fuck. But … well, why does that reflect on you? You're not your dad, right?"

She shrugged again.

"Oh wait … I remember now … 'Punishing the children for the sin of their fathers to the third and fourth generation …' that kinda bullshit, right?"

The girl looked up into her eyes.

"They called me dirty. Shameful. They didn't want me in their pretty school, messing it up. It somehow … it was my fault. My fault."

"Bullshit. What your dad did was his doing. Not yours. Okay?"

"But … but what now?"

"Fuck if I know. You and me, we're in the same boat. No family, right? We both could use a good miracle about now."

* * *

><p><em>You will not have this world. You will not have its people. They will become what they are destined to be, without you. Be gone from this place! Be gone from their reality, and never have been there at all. This is my wish … whatever rules I must bend or break, whatever I must change, whatever I must build up,or tear down … it is my will! Fulfill it ….<em>

Homura woke with a start. She gasped for breath, untangling herself from the blankets, sitting up and blinking, looking around the room with a sense of dread.

Just out of sight … just past her comprehension … something was there … she could feel it. Feel the power, mingling of sorrow and hope and anger … She blinked and it was gone. It was all nothing. Just her room. Her bed. There were no words echoing in the dark emptiness. The sound she could hear was the breathing of the blond girl beside her in bed.

"Homura?"

She took one last deep breath, and lay back down. It had been a dream. A dream that even now was slipping away from her consciousness. Even the last remnants, the intense emotions that had been felt within the dream … even these faded.

"Just .. some kind of dream. Or … nightmare even."

The blond smiled. Homura could just barely see her in the dark, without her glasses on. She made a mental note to herself to return to the eye doctor, to see if another brand of contact lenses would be better … she hated this near-blindness.

"Talk about it?" Mami suggested. She gently ran her fingers across Homura's cheek.

"I … can't. I don't remember anything about it now. Just … there was a sense of vastness and of anger and of despair … but … I don't remember anything else."

Mami slid her hand to the back of Homura's head, and gently settled the dark-haired girl's head against her shoulder. Homura's breath caught. It was surprisingly comforting, and Homura's eyes closed … her breathing slowly evened out. Mami chuckled softly and kissed Homura's forehead.

"That's right my love," Mami whispered quietly … instantly regretting the words.

She sighed, and closed her own eyes. There was warmth and comfort in the moment. It was the most Mami could hope to have with Homura, she told herself … or indeed the most she could ever hope for. Disabled persons never find love. Pity, sure. But love? The poets could wax on all they wished, but at the end of the day only the whole and the beautiful found "love," whatever that really was.

Mami could only cradle Homura's head against her bosom, eyes closed tightly against tears, and tell herself that if there was to be no more than this, it was enough. Enough to help Homura through her troubles and pain, as some small payment for all Homura had done for her.

* * *

><p>Sayaka couldn't sleep either. She lay awake in her hospital bed. Thinking. Her mind was buzzing with ideas, and emotions, and she couldn't shut it down enough to get any rest. Had she thrown herself off the platform? She had told herself, and the psychologist, that she had blacked out. Was that true? Kyouko saved her, and she had kissed the redhead. It had been passionate, far more so than Sayaka had expected it to be. Where had that come from? She was a thug, who had attacked Homuchan, and had done … well, things that Sayaka would never even dream of. Sure, she had fantasies of being with Kyousuke, and more recently with Homura. But of course they were just fantasies. Hitomi saw to that with Kyousuke. And Mami was seeing to that with Homura.<p>

Maybe that was it? Kyouko was a 'bad girl,' and exciting, and experienced. She had admitted that she had been in a relationship with a girl. She knew all the right things to do in all the right places. Sayaka shivered at that thought. But, is that what she wanted? Could she trust Kyouko? She had trusted Hitomi, and look what happened. Of course she never had feelings beyond friendship for Hitomi, had she?

She had all the usual school-girl crushes: Her swim-team coach, the star of the girls' basketball team, the handsome young man who had taught her sixth grade math class, and of course Kyousuke himself. But she had never had what she considered serious feelings for anyone until middle school. That was for Kyousuke. Then Homura came along. Was Kyouko in that category? A crush? Just her Knight in Shining Armor?

"_When you date a man, consider this: Can you see yourself with him in five years with his baby in your arms? If not, he's not right for you."_

She closed her eyes. She saw herself leaning against Kyousuke, who held a violin case, and herself holding a toddler with his eyes and her hair. She grinned.

The scene shifted. She saw herself arm-in-arm with Homura, a pink-haired four-year-older hiding behind their legs, peeking out now and then to glance shyly at some imagined guest. Sayaka giggled softly. For some reason this image didn't seem impossible to her, biology aside.

Then she tried to imagine herself with Kyouko. She could see the redhead clearly enough, and she tried to force Yuma into the image, standing proudly before them as a young teen, in the Mitakihara Middle School uniform. It somehow didn't ever quite seem to settle into a proper image. Sayaka sighed.

She opened her eyes and sat up. She decided to turn on the television. Some Magical Girl anime was on. She watched it half-heartedly, until the girl who seemed to have been the main character up until that point was suddenly and horrifically killed by a monster. That made her off the TV. She decided to continue reading Misaki Umika's latest novel. That held her attention for a while, until she found herself rereading the same section five times, without having the faintest clue what she had just read. So she put that down, closed her eyes, and found herself still unable to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Homura tried to look as though she were reading the magazine she was holding in front of her face to hide the fact that she was staring intermittently at a middle-aged black man in drag currently screaming obscenities, in English, at the top of his lungs at a bored-looking police receptionist. She shifted uncomfortably when the screaming stopped, and he turned with a groan of frustration, to catch her staring at him over the top of her magazine. She was saved from further embarrassment by a uniformed officer who walked over to her to let her know they were ready to talk to her.<p>

They asked her about Kyouko and Yuma. They made veiled threats about how what she did was illegal and could technically lead to her arrest. They made a hasty retreat with their tails between their legs when her family attorney arrived.

"Akemi-san. I've spoken to Sakura-san, the detectives and uniformed officer that arrested her, and the chief of police. I also made a few select telephone calls, so I will apologize in advance when you and she are mobbed by journalists after she is released in a few hours."

"She … she's being released?"

"Yup. There's a laundry-list of things they did wrong, and it could lead to a really big lawsuit. Now, as much as I'd love to be part of that … Sakura-san just wants to go home with you."

"Home?"

"Yes. She will be released into your custody for now, and in about a month or so we'll make our appearance in court, the judge will slap Sakura-san's wrists and warn her about bad choices now leading to worse situations later in life, and Sakura-san's record vanishes when she becomes an adult."

Homura smiled.

"That … that's great!"

"Yup. Only leaves one loose end. Now, the police are monitoring our conversation, so I don't expect you to confirm that you know the location of one Chitose Yuma, who was alleged to have been kidnapped by Sakura-san. However, should you know her location, you'll be granted immunity from all charges in exchange for a carefully-arranged meeting with her mother."

"She would never … I mean … probably never … agree to that."

"By carefully-arranged, I mean with your social worker and a medical doctor who will ask rather pointed questions about just how Chitose-san received certain alleged scars on her forehead. Now, I can't promise anything, but it is my professional opinion that she would be willing to drop any nasty allegations against Sakura-san and yourself. She may even be persuaded to sign over custody of Chitose-san to a responsible adult. Namely, of course, yourself."

"Ad... adult?"

"Legally, you're an adult, Akemi-san. You've received several favorable reports already based on your care of Tomoe Mami. Ever wanted a daughter?"

He smirked, and Homura blushed.

"I … well, could do with a stiff drink."

She grinned, and he laughed.

"Sorry, still have to wait till age twenty like everyone else."

"But seriously … I'd be more than willing to look after Yuma. Erm … Chitose-san."

He nodded.

"Good. Well, I think we've waited long enough, yes? I think someone wants to see you."

Homura's first impression of the waiting-room was that it was quiet. This was shattered by a high-pitched shriek roughly corresponding to Kyouko's voice. Homura's breath was knocked out of her as the redhead quite literally tackled her to the ground, arms squeezing her tight, and hot and surprisingly welcome kisses rained onto her cheeks and nose.

"Kyouko … I …."

The redhead's lips rushed Homura's, and both girls blushed a very deep red. Both were grinning like idiots, and to everyone's surprise, Homura grasped Kyouko's cheeks and force their lips back together for a more lingering kiss. Kyouko looked shocked, and her blush deepened.

"Didn't like that?" Homura teased.

"I just … you surprised me!"

There was a cough above them, and the girls looked, shame-faced, at Homura's lawyer. They disentangled themselves from one another, and helped each other stand up.

"Akemi-sama. Sakura-sama. We … would like to offer our sincere apologies for the misunderstanding."

Kyouko didn't meet the gaze of the police chief. She just couldn't.

"I assume that the police officers responsible will be properly disciplined?"

Homura glanced meaningfully at her lawyer as she said this.

"Of … of course. There's a full investigation already under way as to the conduct of the detectives and uniformed police officers responsible."

"We accept that, for now. However should either of my clients feel that the investigation is not proceeding with due haste …."

The chief glanced at the lawyer, and frowned.

* * *

><p>"Damn, Princess. It's good to see you."<p>

"Good to see you too, Kyouko. But. Well, you have to be good from now on."

"Yes mommie."

"I'm serious. My lawyer told me, he thinks the court will let you off this time, but only if you're serious about straightening up."

"Straight? Never straight," Kyouko said with a grin.

"Please, Kyouko. This isn't a time to joke."

"Okay. You want serious, Homura? Yeah, I've been through worse, but not many times. I felt like the cops wanted me to go full hardcore ... pull a Revy, understand? I've never killed anyone, but I think if it weren't for you, I'd make an exception. Two or three exceptions in fact."

"You … you don't mean that."

"Yeah. Yeah, I really do, Princess. Right now, three things keep me grounded. Yuma, Sayaka, and you."

"Sayaka?"

Kyouko's cheeks turned red.

"Yeah. I mean … I did save her butt, right? You don't do that for someone you hate, right?"

Homura shrugged her shoulders.

"Well," Kyouko continued, "don't worry about it. I mean, we're all young, yeah? Lots of time to figure things out. We got school to go to, though I still don't get why I have to go."

"My lawyer says it's very important that you restart your education."

"I have more of a chance of growing wings out of my ass than getting into Mitakihara Middle School."

"Well … you won't know that until you take the entrance exam. And Puramubarē is … quite a good middle school."

"Pfeh. For losers who can't get into Mitakihara Middle School."

Homura grinned.

"If Sayaka-chan can get into Mitakihara, you can too."

Kyouko smirked.

"Good point. If that moron can do it ..."

"We really shouldn't be so mean to her, though."

Kyouko shrugged.

"You're right. Is she still in the hospital?"

"Yes. Because she came up with that blackout story they wanted to run a few more tests."

"Moron. Hell, I guess if she said she wanted to kill herself they'd do the same thing, huh?"

"Probably."

"Another thing we need to talk about."

Homura opened the door to her place, and Kyouko walked in. It didn't take but a second for Yuma to run screaming into Kyouko's arms. The redhead grinned widely, and picked the girl up in her arms. After a moment the girl looked at Kyouko's bruised nose and frowned.

"I hope the person who did that to you looks worse than you do."

"Yeah, but that was before the fight."

Yuma grinned.

"I'm glad you're back, Kyouko oneechan. Homura oneechan and Mami oneechan took good care of me when you were gone."

"I am sure they did, squirt. So Princess … what do we need to talk about?"

"Yuma-chan, why don't you have Mami oneechan take you out for ice cream."

Yuma frowned.

"I'm a kid, but not stupid. Mommy wants me back, doesn't she?"

Homura sighed.

"It isn't that simple, Yuma-chan. My lawyer says that your mother has accused Kyouko of kidnapping you. Even without that, you did run away from home. You both … all of us even … could get into trouble for that."

"So what's to discuss, Princess?"

"We've kept you and Yuma out of sight when we've gotten visits from our social worker."

"I don't think we need her any more, Homura."

Homura glanced at Mami.

"Normally, I would agree with you. But the timing would be bad to say that. She is coming tomorrow, and wants to meet with Kyouko. If we say we don't need her … well, it'll look like we're hiding something."

"We are," Mami said darkly.

"Exactly. My lawyer thinks that we can convince Yuma's parents to sign custody of her over to me."

"Does … does that mean you would become my mom?"

"No, Yuma-chan. Just your legal guardian."

"So I _would_ become part of your harem, then?"

Yuma smirked, in her best Kyouko impersonation. Homura blushed.

"Umm ... that is …."

"No, Yuma. That means Princess, Mami-oneechan, and me … we'd be your family."

"And we'd stick together forever, right?"

"You bet," Mami replied, beaming.

"There is a chance that this is a trap," Homura said.

"Yeah. How do we handle that?"

Homura frowned.

"We have to keep Yuma-chan out of sight tomorrow. After that … I will have to consider our options."

"Well, we'll do whatever you say, Akemi-tono."

Kyouko mock-saluted. Homura and Mami both rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations."<p>

Homura beamed. Sayaka decided she liked such a big, happy smile on Homura's face, and grinned.

"Thank you, Sayachan. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, really."

"But … I mean, getting Kyouko out of prison …."

"Jail."

"Whatever. And Yuma-chan, getting her into a good, safe home."

"Mine."

"Right. And Mami … she's never looked happier."

"She made dinner for us last night. She's also learning how to climb around with one hand. Seems her right hand is useless, but her right arm still has enough movement to provide some support. She can prop herself up using her forearm and elbow. She doesn't need me to get her out of her chair any more."

This was a huge relief to Sayaka, though not entirely for Mami's sake.

"And Kyouko?"

"You saw her in class, right?"

Sayaka nodded.

"I mean, she's going to have to repeat 8th grade. I'm almost a hundred percent sure of that. She's not stupid, but she's been away from school for so long."

Homura shrugged.

"But she got in to Mitakihara Middle School … so don't hold her back a year just yet."

Sayaka grinned.

"There's one other success you've had, that you haven't mentioned."

Homura frowned.

"I … I can't think of what that would be."

Sayaka glanced around the café. People were going about their business, eating sandwiches, drinking soda and coffee. A couple were making moon-eyes at each other … oh wait … that was Hitomi and Kyousuke! What timing ….

"You really can't think of anything else?"

"I ... I wish I could."

Sayaka grinned.

"Oh, that's right. You don't actually know this yet, do you?"

Homura looked confused. Her confusion deepened when Sayaka stood up. For a moment, Homura thought she was going to get something from her purse. Instead, Sayaka sat down on the bench seat beside Homura. Scooting up close to her. Placing an arm over her shoulder. Grinning at her blush and shy but pretty eyes hiding behind her glasses.

"Ummm … Sayachan?"

"I made a decision, Homura."

"A … decision, Sayachan?"

Sayaka nodded.

"I thought about things. I thought about where my life was headed, and where I wanted it to head. And, I thought about how you told me to come to you."

Homura blinked.

"I don't know about you, Homura, but … I like us."

"Us?"

Sayaka nodded.

"When I'm with you … I feel like … well, I feel really awesome. Like nothing can hurt me. Like the world doesn't exist. It's something outside of us, something that doesn't matter to us. So I decided … well, that I want to feel that. I don't ever want to not feel that."

"Sayaka?"

Sayaka leaned in closer to Homura.

"I … Akemi Homura. I … love … you …."

Homura gasped. Her eyes went wide.

"Sa … Sayaka?"

The bluenette grinned widely, though her cheeks were pink.

"There. I said it. Finally! Homura, I love you. I wanna be with you all the time. I don't want to be with anyone else … Kamijou-kun was yesterday. Kyouko-chan is cute … but there's something more that I want than that. You … Homura … I want to spend a life with you."

Homura's face turned very bright red.

"Sayaka … I … I don't know what to say. This … it is so sudden."

Sayaka shrugged, and sat back up, removing her arm from Homura's shoulders. She pulled her sandwich and drink over to that side of the table.

"Don't say anything yet Homura. Think things over. If you just want to be friends, that's cool. I'm just done beating myself up over this stuff."

Homura sighed softly.

"Sayaka. You … you do know that Mami … she cares for me very deeply."

"She loves you, Homura. So does Kyouko. They just have their own ways of showing it. And I don't blame them even one little bit. Homura, you took Mami in … you showed her that she wasn't an accident victim, but a survivor. You forgave Kyouko for everything she did to you, and gave her a home. Gave her a chance. She told me not too long ago that she didn't think she'd live to see twenty. You changed that for her. And Yuma-chan. That cutie deserves a good home. Which you're giving her."

"Mami will be hurt."

"We'll … have to talk to her of course. And not be insensitive or blatant about things around her. Heck, maybe she and Kyouko …."

Homura chuckled at that.

"Well ... Mami loves to cook, and Kyouko loves to eat."

"See?"

Homura took a long look at Sayaka. Her cute face. Her short blue hair. Her sparkling, liquid blue eyes. She thought back to all the times they had spent together. All of Sayaka's little jokes. How scared she had felt when Sayaka had disappeared. How happy she had been when Sayaka left the hospital. And now, this.

"I … I love you too, Miki Sayaka."


	9. Chapter 9

A Brand New Day

part 9

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, nor any of the characters associated with them.

* * *

><p>Yuma sat at the computer. She was controlling a little green-suited, animated character on the screen who wielded a huge hammer. Kyouko sat behind her, leaning in close and warning her about monsters as they were coming in … which was annoying Yuma more than helping her, but she said nothing (mostly because she was focused on playing the game).<p>

Mami grinned, and drove her chair back into the kitchen. The new place had two bedrooms, a nicely-sized kitchen, big bathroom, a proper dining room, living room, and what the apartment manager called a study … which was now a computer room. The place was more expensive than Homura's old apartment, but with four people officially living in it they were able to get a nice subsidy from Homura's charity. Mami and Homura also had money from their parents' estates to contribute.

Mami went to the stove to check on the boiling potatoes, and opened the oven to check on the meat-loaf. Mami wasn't sure if this food would settle well with Homura's palette, but she hoped that she enjoyed it. She knew Kyouko would eat (almost) anything.

"Well. I know I like it. Sure, it's been years. And I think I got the recipe right. Sometimes, it's hard to tell when you have to convert from Imperial to Metric."

"Does talking to it make the food cook better?"

Mami blushed and spun to look at a smirking Kyouko.

"Yes, yes it does. Weren't you supervising Yuma?"

"Yeah, but I think she's getting annoyed with my trying to help. So I thought I'd come in here and harass you for a while."

"Thanks," Mami said sarcastically.

The redhead padded into the kitchen and glanced over Mami's shoulder.

"Smells good," she said.

"Thank you. It's an old family recipe. From my mom's side."

"Huh. Umm … need a hand with anything?"

"No. Actually, there's not much to do but wait."

They heard the door open, and both spun and hurried out of the kitchen. Homura entered the apartment with a big grin and faint blush on her face … followed by Sayaka. Mami frowned.

"Hello everyone."

"Homura oneechan!"

"Hey Princess. Sayaka."

"Hello. Wow, that smells good, Mami. What're you cooking?"

"Midwestern-Style Meat-Loaf. An old family recipe."

Sayaka looked confused.

"Mid … western?"

Mami nodded.

"As in America, Midwestern meaning 'down-home cooking.' "

"Western … like cowboys and indians?" asked Yuma excitedly.

"Well, when she was a girl, my mother did live in a city called Indianapolis, which means Indian City … approximately. But she never said anything about cowboys. I did see real indians when I was in Utah in 2002, though."

"Yeah yeah, enough backstory. When's dinner done?"

Mami shook her head and grinned at Kyouko.

"Only about ten more minutes."

"Okay. Yuma, you save your game?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay, good I'm gonna pull up my warrior and show you why you should listen to my advice."

"But _my_ character's a Gnome!"

"Come on, kiddo!"

"Children. They grow up so fast. Or not at all."

Homura and Sayaka giggled at Mami's comment.

* * *

><p>"That was very good, Mami."<p>

"Thank you, Sayaka-chan."

"Hey, mommy Mami, mommy Homura … can Yuma and I go play on the computer?"

Sayaka grinned widely, and Kyouko smirked and winked.

"Go on, silly," Homura replied with a grin.

Kyouko jumped out of her chair and trotted out of the dining room. Yuma rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Kids," she said in mock annoyance, before following Kyouko.

Homura and Sayaka glanced at one another. Mami seemed pleased that her meal went over well … she even seemed to overcome her initial irritation that Sayaka had been invited over without her knowing. That had simply meant fewer left-overs.

"Mami? We … need to talk. Some time that is. I mean … if you are available ... and everything."

Mami's good mood vanished in a heartbeat. She sighed, and shrugged her shoulders.

"So when did you two decide?"

Homura and Sayaka both blushed.

"Oh come on. I'm not blind, or stupid. Homura-chan, you've basically admitted as much to me before. If you and Sayaka are in love …."

"We are," Sayaka spoke out boldly.

Mami nodded and sighed again.

"Well. I shouldn't be surprised. Not really."

"Mami, you're a very important person to me. I told you before … you're my family. So is Kyouko, and Yuma. I don't want you thinking that you're less of a person somehow. I do love you, just not in the same way."

"But I _am_ less of a person, Homura. I 'm damaged. Kyouko was right when she called me crippled."

"No! Mami, that isn't true, not at all. You're strong, capable, caring, and beautiful."

Homura and Mami both glanced at Sayaka in some surprise. The bluenette frowned.

"I mean it. Mami, just because Homura doesn't see you as a girlfriend doesn't mean someone else won't. You have so much to offer to someone … man or woman. I think you've told Homura this before … don't sell yourself short."

Mami blushed.

"I … did tell her that before."

"See? We're all young. We're still in middle school. Who knows where we'll be in five years?"

Mami shrugged.

"I … guess. But. Well … Homura. Where … will you … I mean, we can't really share the same bed any more. Right?"

"We'll swap."

Everyone jumped, and turned.

"Darnit Kyouko, why do you always do that?"

She smirked, a stick of Pocky in her lips, as she leaned against the door frame.

"Yuma is busy leveling her Dwarf ..."

"Gnome!" came Yuma's voice from the computer room.

"Whatever! Anyway, decided I'd peek back in to see how you all were doing. So, you and Sayaka, eh? On nights when you're here and not making out with your girl, you and Yuma can bunk together and I'll keep Mami warm and cozy."

Mami blushed.

"Or … use the futon. Point is, Princess, that this isn't an issue. What is an issue is where you and Sayaka are gonna fu …."

"Kyouko!"

"Come on, I don't wanna lie on the bedsheets after you two've gone at it."

Mami, Sayaka, and Homura now blushed a very bright red. Kyouko smirked.

"I … think that won't be a problem," Homura said in what she hoped was a level voice.

"Only teasing. I'd take either of you. Or both of you. In fact, I will if you want me to."

"Kyouko!"

"Okay. Serious time for a moment," Kyouko said after a chuckle.

"Doubtful," Sayaka retorted.

"Homura. Everyone is gonna be jealous. We've kinda set up this whole 'HomuHarem' thing with you at our center. Me, Mami, Sayaka, at least. Now, you go and disrupt that by picking Blue. That's okay, but I can't pretend it doesn't sting, just a little bit. Then again, Sayaka and I … well, we kinda kissed."

Sayaka shifted uncomfortably.

"That … was after you saved my life. It … was a 'my hero' moment. And besides, you started it by grabbing my tongue with your teeth."

Homura glanced at Sayaka with a raised eyebrow.

"That was a one-time thing only, Princess. I mean, I liked it, and I wouldn't have turned her down if things had went my way … but there it is."

Homura nodded.

"Well, you did kiss me that one time. I guess that's only fair."

"I thought you just came on to Homura, Kyouko."

"So," Mami said slowly, "I guess the only one you haven't kissed is me."

Kyouko smirked, and waggled her eyebrows.

"Wait till tonight, my dear."

There was an awkward silence.

"Homura … Sayaka … Mami … Kyouko … oneechans? I think that we all make a good family, together. I kinda think Homura oneechan is the center because we all love her. I mean, not the same kind of love. She is … well, kinda like the mom really. I guess. Maybe not really. But I think it is okay if Homura oneechan and Sayaka oneechan have a kinda special thing together. It doesn't mean she loves Kyouko oneechan or Mami oneechan any less. Just a little different."

They all looked at Yuma, who was peeking into the room around Kyouko's legs. Homura smiled.

"You are right, Yuma-chan. I do love you all. I treasure every moment we've spent together. And, if it were up to me, I'd spend the rest of my life with all of you around me."

The others smiled.

"No guarantees. I mean, I find me a nice little sugar-momma, I'm totally there."

"Oh Kyouko. I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Kyouko oneechan … whats a sugar momma?"

"Remember when we spent that weekend at Yuo-san's? That's a sugar-momma."

"Ohh, okay."

"Yuo-san?"

"Long story, Princess. And I'd rather focus on the now, really."

* * *

><p>Everyone helped out in getting things cleaned up. Carrying dishes from the dining room to the kitchen was first, then as Mami washed the dishes, Sayaka rinsed them, Yuma dried them, and Homura put them away. Kyouko was leaning against the door frame munching on Pocky.<p>

After chores, Kyouko and Yuma went back to the computer room. Mami went out to the park for a bit, to get some fresh air. That left Homura and Sayaka to find their way to the living-room couch together.

"Well. Ummm. I guess we are … alone."

Sayaka smirked.

"Right. Except of course for Kyouko, who will sneak in on us and make some rude comment. And Yuma, who is just a kid so we can't do anything inappropriate where she can see."

Homura shrugged, and with some hesitation, put her arm around Sayaka's shoulders. The bluenette wasted no time in leaning in, resting her head on Homura's chest and placing a hand on Homura's knee.

"This is nice though. Always did like it when you held me."

Homura smiled, and kissed the top of Sayaka's head. Sayaka looked up at Homura.

"That's right. That is something we haven't tried yet."

"Well .. I mean … it isn't really appropriate in public, right?"

Sayaka smirked.

"So we must make sure to kiss in front of Hitomi next Monday."

Homura shook her head.

"She really was right about you. You are a nutcase."

Sayaka shifted, straddling Homura's legs, taking her glasses off to set them to one side. To see her lovely violet eyes without the intervening barrier of glass. She grinned, and placed her hands gently on Homura's cheeks.

"You complaining?"

Homura grinned widely.

"No."

Sayaka leaned in close. Homura felt her heartbeat and breathing quicken. Her hands went to Sayaka's sides. She was wearing a light blue blouse and a denim skirt. The blouse was somewhat thin, and Homura could feel the warmth of Sayaka's body underneath. As Sayaka's nose grazed Homura's, the dark-haired girl let her hands slide down and back, though it made her blush slightly.

Sayaka giggled softly, and wriggled her butt against Homura's hands. This made the dark-haired girl's blush increase, but she didn't move her hands off of Sayaka. She was not quite sure what to do, however.

Sayaka seemed to be aware of Homura's uncertainty. She let her hands slide to the back of Homura's head, and gently pushed her face forward. Homura closed her eyes, anticipating the next moment. She felt the softest touch of warm, moist lips on her cheek. There was a moment of disappointment, a soft sigh escaping Homura, to be answered by a soft giggle from Sayaka. Homura felt the faintly tingling sensation of Sayaka's kisses on her cheek, the corner of her jaw, her earlobe … Homura shivered at the sensation. A teasing hot and wet tongue tickled into her ear and Homura squirmed with the slightest of giggles.

Homura opened her eyes. She saw an opportunity, and pressed her own kisses into the exposed side of Sayaka's neck. She was rewarded with a breathy sigh from the other girl. Sayaka shifted her face, Homura kissing along her neck, and jaw, and chin, as they came to be within reach of her lips.

There was a moment where the two girls looked into each other's eyes. Homura felt as though she were pulled in by those two big, blue eyes of Sayaka's. What was it about her eyes? What pulled her in so deeply? It was like drowning. There was a touch of fear at first. Perhaps a struggle against it. But so beautiful, and so deep. And as she was pulled in she could feel every care in her world vanish. It was as though time stopped. There was nothing outside of the two of them. How long did she stare into her eyes? Did that concept matter … time?

This moment, she mused … if she had the power she would truly have stopped time. There was an intensity in this moment, that Homura had to call joy. She had finally, for the first time that she could remember, found another soul to connect with in such a deeply intimate way, with no barriers, and no reasons to fear or to hold back or to question.

Their lips were locked together. Neither one had noticed when it happened. It seemed right and natural. They had simply transitioned from gaze to kiss and the sensations of deep connectivity had never changed. Homura felt her breath entirely swallowed up. Her breath, her spirit, were not her own. She could feel the air entering her lungs to be Sayaka's. The bluenette's essence was mingling with Homura's.

There was a physicality to the moment as well, a carnal thrill as Homura's tongue slid past the hard and rough surfaces of teeth to enter into the warmth and wetness of Sayaka, the soft firmness of the roof of her mouth, the soft touch of Sayaka's tongue as it teasingly slid along the underside of Homura's, reaching their conjoined lips and pressing further, forcing Homura to draw her tongue back. Homura shivered, feeling that part of Sayaka slip into her body, the tip of her tongue sliding along the back of her teeth, then the roof of her mouth.

With the softest of groans, Sayaka pressed her lips ever harder against Homura's, her tongue forcing its way back in Homura's mouth, the sensation sending shivers down her spine, down to her most sensitive region. She pressed herself tighter against Homura, until it felt as though they would fuse together.

When they finally broke the kiss with shuddering gasps their eyes met again. Homura's cheeks were wet, her eyes overflowed with tears of intense emotion that she had perhaps never expected to feel in her lifetime. Sayaka grinned and leaned in close once more to give soft kisses to each damp cheek, before resting her forehead against Homura's. Both girls could feel the other's heart race. Could hear and feel the rapidness of the other's breath.

Sayaka's hands rested on Homura's shoulders, and she straightened herself up, casting a glance around the living room. She thought, perhaps, that she had seen vaguely the outline of the redhead hovering at the edge of the living-room. If so, Kyouko never made her presence known. It seemed safe enough. The room was dim and quiet, still but for the sounds of their own selves. Sayaka looked back down into Homura's eyes.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you," Homura replied in the same quiet voice.

Sayaka's hands left Homura's shoulders. For a moment, she hesitated. But it was only for a moment. Then she brought her hands to her blouse. Her face turned red as he undid the top button. Then the second button came loose from its hole. The third and fourth were undone and Homura's breathing became ragged. Her hands had remained on Sayaka's backside until now. When she slid her hands back up Sayaka's side, underneath the lower hem of the light blue blouse, to slide up along the silk-smooth warmth of Sayaka's skin.

The last button came loose, the blouse hanging open to reveal to Homura's eyes Sayaka's trim abdomen, her handfull-breasts budding underneath an off-white bra. With a shiver, eager hands moved up to cup them … warm and soft, under the thin fabric concealing them. Her palms grazed over the firmness of Sayaka's nipples, causing an intense shudder to travel down her body.

At that moment the sound of the apartment door opening caused both girls to blush deeply, and Sayaka hurredly and abashedly shifted to a position beside Homura, quickly redoing the buttons of her blouse. A wide-eyed Homura could only sigh deeply and glance backwards at the opening door.

"Sorry, girls. I … it's kinda chilly out there."

Mami wheeled into the apartment, as embarrassed as the two on the couch.

Sayaka, her blouse rebuttoned, leaned back against Homura, placing her head on her chest. Homura's arms went around Sayaka's body, holding her close, tight, and resting her still damp cheek against the top of Sayaka's head.

* * *

><p>A soft breeze teasingly played around with the loose tresses of the girls' hair, and their skirts, and their ribbons. Grey clouds moved slowly overhead, crowding out the blue patches that struggled to remain visible far above where the little group sat. There was the slightest chill in the air. Homura winced, closed her eyes and taking a deep breath. Red and yellow and brown leaves tumbled past. Summer was gone, and the signs of the season of cold and death were all around.<p>

Sayaka cuddled closer to Homura's side. Near them, another couple cuddled together against the cold. Green-haired Hitomi and silver-haired Kyousuke. A redhead glanced uncertainly at a blond in an electric wheelchair. Mami returned Kyouko's gaze with the slightest of smiles. In the middle of the group six empty bento boxes sat, shifting slightly in the breeze.

Homura opened her eyes to look at her friends. She smiled at Hitomi as their eyes met.

"I … well, I am happy for you two," the green-eyed girl said evenly.

Sayaka and Homura both blushed very slightly, replying with some quiet words of thanks.

"I mean it. I … haven't always been the most … ermmm … supportive. I am just .. well, glad that you two are getting along. It … well, it eases my mind."

"Well. We've had some problems in the past, but friends overcome that kind of thing."

Hitomi smiled at Sayaka's words.

"I .. I am glad you feel that way."

Kyousuke nodded.

"I really am glad that you do not hate me, Sayaka."

"Hate? Never, Kyousuke. I've felt many things for you, but I could never hate you. I couldn't hate either of you."

A gust of wind made everyone shiver.

"Damn. I guess it's time to go back to class anyway," Hitomi said regretfully.

With the slightest of sighs, the six friends got to their feet and gathered up the remains of their lunch.

"Hitomi, Kyousuke. Will you two join us tonight? I am making nabe."

"Sukiyaki," Kyouko piped up with a broad grin on her face.

Hitomi and Kyousuke both smiled.

"We would be happy to join you."

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. Homura frowned.<p>

"Ummm … are we expecting visitors?"

She glanced around at Kyouko, Mami, Yuma, Hitomi, Kyousuke … everyone was here. She shrugged and reluctantly left the warm comfort of Sayaka's arms.

"Does … anyone know a green-eyed platinum blonde?"

Kyouko blinked.

"Huh? I didn't think she'd … yeah, I know her Princess."

"Ummm. Okay."

Homura opened the door. The girl was a little older than Homura. She wore a casual, knee-length white dress with light blue trim and moderately-heeled shoes.

"I … am sorry for bothering you. Kyouko-san said that I could find her here."

"Ermm …." Homura said uncertainly.

Kyouko stood up and trotted over to the door with a grin.

"Mikuni-san."

Everyone glanced at Kyouko in surprise. It wasn't like her to be so formal. The girl in the doorway smiled, however.

"Please. Call me Oriko."

The redhead smirked.

"Oriko. Nice ring to it. But, you have to call me Kyouko."

Homura tilted her head.

"It's cool Princess, she's with me."

* * *

><p>"Mami, your cooking is getting more delicious ever day!"<p>

A big cast-iron hot-pot sat on the table between them. Fragrant steam wafted out from the pot, from which Mami retrieved a sliver of beef with her chopsticks.

"Thank you, Sayaka. It's getting easier and easier too as I practice."

Kyouko nodded, her face stuffed with tofu.

"Ish good," she slurred.

Oriko shook her head, but smiled softly.

"Thank you so very much, Akemi-san, for allowing me into your home."

Homura shrugged.

"No problem. I wish I could do more for you."

"Thank you. However, my problems are my own, and I fear no one can help me but myself."

"You mean other than Kyouko," Sayaka stated, picking up a mushroom with her chopsticks and dipping it into a bowl of raw egg.

"Kyouko reminded me that I must live for myself, and not for my father. What he did was terrible, but more terrible still was what people I thought were friends did to me."

"Yeah, assholes like that you don't need," Kyouko said.

"No. However, I must now decide where my life heads. I cannot see my future, but I also cannot stop moving into it."

Mami shook her head.

"Mikuni-san, what happened was terrible. But, I believe you can take charge of your life. Take it where you want to go."

Oriko sighed.

"I still want to enter politics. I want to follow my father's example … no, I mean to correct the evil that he did and to do the good work that he stated he would do."

"It won't be easy, but I'm sure you can do it," Kyouko said with a grin.

Homura blinked, and patted her chest. She stood up and walked over to the window.

"You okay, Homuchan?"

"Huh? Oh … yes, Sayaka. Just need some air."

Mami frowned.

"You looked like you had gas. Is my cooking that bad?"

"Of course not Mami. I … I just ate too quickly. That's all."

Sayaka put her chopsticks down and joined Homura at the now-open window. She put her arms around Homura's waist.

"You sure that's all," she asked quietly.

Homura smiled and kissed Sayaka's nose, making the bluenette blush and giggle.

"Yes. Yes, that's all."


	10. Chapter 10

A Brand New Day

part 10

Rating has increased to M for mature. I realize that Sayaka isn't everyone's favorite so I'll warn that this chapter includes HomuSaya lemony content. Also contains some other possibly triggery content as well.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, nor any of the characters associated with them.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home love. How did it go?"<p>

Homura's cheeks turned pink. She hugged and kissed Sayaka despite being quite aware of the others in the apartment.

"Okay."

"How'd what go?" asked Kyouko.

"Doctor's appointment," said Sayaka, leading Homura to the couch.

"Yes. It … it went well."

"Clean bill of health, then?" asked Mami.

"Something like that," replied Homura.

Kyouko tilted her head, and Oriko frowned. Both shared a glance, but said nothing.

"I did get some more medicine to take. For ... for the stomach problems that I've been having."

Oriko nodded.

"I was about to ask. Homura-san, I do hope that you feel better."

"I feel alright, Oriko-san, but thank you."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Homura and Sayaka stood up slowly from the table. Upon it lay the remains of dinner. Chicken bones, cake crumbs, and empty wine glasses (though they had held non-alcoholic sparkling grape juice instead of wine). Sayaka held a little white teddy-bear in her left arm, her right hand being in Homura's. Homura wore a purple and grey scarf around her neck. Empty boxes and discarded wrapping paper lay around the living room.<p>

The lovers embraced and kissed tenderly. Sayaka placed her new teddy bear on the couch, and Homura, grinning, wrapped it in her new scarf. The girls giggled softly, and returned to one another's arms.

"Happy Christmas," Sayaka said quietly.

"Happy Christmas," Homura replied, with a smile.

They kissed again. Then Sayaka smiled. She gently shrugged out of Homura's embrace, but took her hand. With a slight blush on her cheeks, Sayaka led her out of the living room (ignoring the mess for the moment) and past the dining room, study, kitchen, and bathroom. She pushed the bedroom door open.

"Are … are you sure about this, Sayaka?"

Sayaka nodded, closing the door behind her.

"We haven't been alone since we've met. The others are with Oriko for the weekend. So it's just us."

"I mean … I want to, Sayaka. But … I don't want you to think that you … have to for me. I … I don't want to rush or pressure you."

"I … appreciate that, Homura. But I want to. I want to see you, completely. Feel you. Taste you."

Homura's cheeks turned red. Sayaka grinned, and placed her hands on Homura's shoulders. She was blushing as well, but that didn't stop her from pulling close to Homura. Homura's arms enveloped Sayaka, their faces neared. Their lips touched, and time stopped.

Homura felt her heart race. Her breath became rapid. Her body became warm, no … hot. She felt Sayaka's body pressing against hers, her hands exploring every curve of her back from thigh to shoulder. Sayaka's simple light blue sheath dress was loose on her body and didn't resist her hand as it slid under the bottom hem. As fingertips grazed the thin nylon layer covering Sayaka's rear the kiss intensified with a groaning sigh from the bluenette.

The kiss broke long enough for Homura, eyes glimmering with desire, to pull the dress up and over Sayaka's head. Her gaze traveled down the girl's body. She was a light peach shade. Her nipples and areolae were pink and slightly puffy … inviting.

Homura's hands cupped her asscheeks, and pulled Sayaka back against her. Their lips met again, their kiss hungry, aggressive, and Homura felt base need … lust. It was not an emotion she had felt before, to her memory. Had anyone else ever prompted this reaction from her? Had she ever held anyone else close to her, nearly naked, knowing that there were to be no inhibitions, no barriers? Perhaps in a distant and dim dream, only.

The kiss broke, and Homura found Sayaka fumbling with the buttons on her blouse. Homura reluctantly took her hands off Sayaka's body to reach down and slip her skirt over her thighs, allowing it to fall at her feet. Sayaka finally got the last button out of its hole, with a little giggle, and pushed the blouse down Homura's shoulders. Homura let the top slide down, to flutter to the floor beside the skirt.

"Lovely," Sayaka whispered.

Her hands returned to Homura's bare shoulders. They slid down her chest, tracing around the edges of the strapless bra she wore. Sayaka smirked and slid her hand up underneath one cup. Homura gasped sharply. Sayaka's soft palm grazed Homura's erect, sensitive nipple. She closed her eyes, allowing the sensations to flow through her. It was almost painful, Sayaka's soft skin sliding over the sensitive nub on her still small but budding breast. Sayaka pulled Homura's other breast free from its confinement, and Homura shudderingly felt it cupped, caressed.

Sayaka's hands left her body, and a quiet whimper escaped Homura's lips. Sayaka giggled. Homura opened her eyes. Sayaka brought her hands to Homura's cheeks, caressing them, bringing her face close, to kiss her lips once more. Homura's hands returned to the soft curves of Sayaka's backside one more, and they pressed together. Skin on skin. Breasts and nipples pressing together, no barriers between them. Both girls felt their bodies shiver. They had no fear of discovery, no reason to stop. No inhibitions.

Homura's fingertips slipped under the top band of Sayaka's panties, sliding slowly down her hips and thighs, rolling the thin nylon garment as they slid. The rolled-up pink panties slid down past Sayaka's thighs, to her knees.

Sayaka giggled and pulled back from the kiss, long enough to step out of the panties and allow Homura's eyes to gaze at her. Her nether hair was the same blue shade as that on her head, neatly trimmed. Homura let her fingertips brush along the fur, slowly from the top down toward the sweet, warm, wetness between Sayaka's legs.

Sayaka groaned, but backed away from Homura's touch. Homura's eyes went wide, and Sayaka giggled again.

"Not yet."

She grinned and let her fingertips trace up and down the side of the white cotton boy-cut panties Homura wore. Homura whimpered again and squirmed. So close … Sayaka's body called out to her, to be touched, to be caressed … but the bluenette was teasing, drawing this out. To make it even worse, Sayaka reached up to Homura's face to remove her glasses.

"Now I can't hardly see you," she whined.

"Shhh. We'll be very close soon enough, Homuchan."

The nickname made Homura shiver. Finally, Sayaka's hands returned to Homura's body. Hooking the top of her panties with her thumbs, she slid them down her legs, to let them fall finally to her feet.

Homura blushed deeply. She had no reason for shame. She had, perhaps impulsively, shaven herself bare in preparation for this moment. Sayaka gazed with the slightest of smiles at Homura's smooth girlhood. Fingertips glided softly, grazingly, along the smooth, warm skin. Homura closed her eyes, barely able to stand the sensation. Her soft moan made Sayaka's breath catch in her throat.

Then they were crushed against each other again, their lips chewing at one another, tongues dueling to dominate, to probe the other's mouth deeply. Skin on skin, soft fur on bare flesh. Sayaka was on her back, the slightest groan of surprise escaping her to feel Homura atop her. Perhaps she hadn't expected this, but didn't fight. Homura's hands seemed to be everywhere, running along her arms, her sides, her hips, her outer thighs. Homura's thigh pressed ever so slightly between Sayaka's legs, moist heat and silken folds against skin. The kiss broke again.

The girls gazed into each other's eyes. Love, lust, desire, passion … they saw these things reflected in the soul of the other. And, incongruously, the faintest hint of uncertainty. How to proceed. Both girls had touched themselves. Both knew that the other would be open to their pleasures. But neither was quite sure where to start. What to actually do now with the other.

A nervous giggle escaped Homura's lips, and Sayaka grinned.

"Maybe … you could … umm .. like turn around? Ummm … you know …."

Homura nodded, biting her lower lip, and blinking.

She shifted. Turned so that her face pressed against Sayaka's thigh. Her legs spread, straddling Sayaka's head. She kissed Sayaka's inner thighs, left and right. She could sense Sayaka's scent. Light, musky, very Sayaka, but intense, intimate. She felt Sayaka's lips kissing the freshly-shaved skin around her slit, and Homura moaned softly.

Homura nuzzled softly up, against the silken folds of Sayaka's body, exploring softly with her nose and cheeks and lips. She kissed, she nibbled, she explored with fingertips, and when she heard Sayaka moan just so she bit, softly, fingers probing more boldly, and wet pink tongue snaking out, tasting the sweet, salty spice.

Homura gasped sharply, an intense wave of pleasure gripping her body, as Sayaka's tongue grazed against the small, fleshy pearl of her clit. The reaction prompted a little giggling moan from Sayaka, and the bluenette grazed the region with her fingertips, and again with the tip of her tongue, before gently sucking it into her lips. Homura's eyes closed. The sensation was overwhelming, and she fought to continue her own motions.

It was more than she could bear, and she groaned before stiffening, shuddering, and crying out as an orgasm shook her body uncontrollably. It was all the more intense for being the first she had felt at the hands of another.

Homura's skin sheened with sweat. Her cheeks were wet with tears of joy. But there was frustration in her heart as well. For all the intensity of her pleasure, she couldn't help but think that she would never be able to return it. She made herself return to her soft licking and fingertip-rubbing of Sayaka's sex. She never quite found the same spot to drive Sayaka into the same depths of pleasure.

Sayaka came, there was no question that she had experienced pleasure, orgasmed due to Homura's tender manipulations. It didn't have the same intensity, Homura feared.

The girls shifted, and cuddled against one another, their lips meeting. Neither girl had quite considered the fact that their lips had just been applied against their lovers' sex … so each was slightly surprised at the taste. Mingled together, each detected the flavor, the fragrance, of their own bodies and that of their lover's. After a brief look of uncertainty, they kissed again. Deeply. Fully accepting the deep mingling of their essences.

The kiss broke, and Homura, with the softest of sobs, rested her head on Sayaka's breasts.

"Love ... what … what is it?"

"Sorry," Homura could only mutter.

"For what? It was our first time, and certainly not our last. We … have all the time in the world to learn what feels good. I love you, Akemi Homura. Forever."

Homura glanced up at Sayaka's eyes, with the softest of smiles, though her tears still slid down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Miki Sayaka. Forever, and ever and ever. I'll never, ever leave you."

"You better not, little girlie."

Homura giggled.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

* * *

><p>"You will never guess who we met!"<p>

Homura glanced between Mami and Oriko with a raised eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Banica-sensai. My mother's old biathlon coach."

Oriko shrugged.

"Didn't mean anything to me either. But apparently he remembered Mami."

The blond grinned.

"He said he'd help me learn to shoot again. Said that, if I was any good, I might have a chance to actually compete! Not at the skiing part, I don't think. I mean … it might work, but I have one too many disadvantages for that. No, he said that he can help me learn to aim and steady a rifle even with only one good hand."

Homura smiled.

"And you said yes, I hope?"

Mami nodded.

"He teaches a class on gun safety and said I'm welcome to join. If I pass, I can get licensed again, and actually own a rifle for target shooting."

"And you thought it'd be impossible," Kyouko said with a smirk. She was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"Well … I thought a lot of things would be impossible."

* * *

><p>"Kyouko oneechan?"<p>

"Yes, Yuma?"

"You and Oriko oneechan have been spending a lot of time together."

Kyouko shrugged.

"Yeah. We both kinda understand each other. Similar situations. I mean, her father and my father, both were disgraced by their actions, we both got hurt by what they did ..."

Yuma sighed.

"Are you in love with her?"

Kyouko shook her head.

"Nah. It's not like that. We're friends. She's cool, and now that she's outta her funk she's doing okay. Homura's lawyer has helped her out. She's actually got a surprising amount of money even after the scandal."

"So … is she a sugar momma?"

Kyouko smirked.

"I like how you think, kid. But no. She doesn't have quite that much money, and I don't think she and I ... I mean … nothing's impossible. Blue and Princess got together, God only knows how. But I think Oriko and I … it'll just be friends."

"How about you and Mami oneechan?"

"Okay, now she could be a sugar momma."

"Because she bakes such yummy cakes?"

Kyouko nodded with a smirk.

"Uh huh, and how! I don't think that I'm in love with her though. Not the way Princess and Blue are in love. Still, if they go off and live by themselves once they get into High School … well, it'll be you, me, and Mami."

"It's decided?"

"Yeah, kinda. You were in bed, and the rest of us were talking about it. I mean, it isn't too long before we start our last year of middle school. I don't think Mami or I are gonna get into any really good High School, but Homura and Sayaka … I think they have a good chance of it."

Yuma sighed softly.

"It feels like everything's gonna change around here, Kyouko oneechan. I mean, with Oriko oneechan visiting, and with Mami oneechan starting up shooting classes, and Homura oneechan and Sayaka oneechan together and probably gonna be moving into their own place …."

"Ahhh, don't worry kid. Nothing's gonna change overnight. You're still going to have all of us for a while yet."

Yuma shrugged.

"I … I hope so. I don't want any of you to leave."

* * *

><p>Homura and Sayaka walked through the chilly streets. Their breath was a fine white mist as it left their mouths, and a light powder-coating of snow gave Mitakihara Town a fairy-tale beauty.<p>

"Almost the new year," Sayaka commented. It was nearly a week since their Christmas weekend. Plans had been made for New Years weekend as well, to give them time alone again.

Homura nodded, without speaking.

"You know … in just a few more months, it'll be a year since we first met."

"Been quite a year," Homura replied in a slightly strained voice.

"Love? Is the cold getting to you?"

"Yeah … yeah, I think that's …."

Homura stopped.

"Hey … Homura?"

The dark haired girl gasped and blinked. Sayaka put her arm around the other girl.

"You okay?"

Homura nodded, and started to walk again.

"Yeah … just … got a bit dizzy … lost my breath …."

After only a few steps, Homura winced.

"Homura?"

"I think … you should …."

Her face contorted in pain, and she started to stagger. Sayaka grabbed her more firmly.

"Oh … god …."

Homura threw up. She was shaking, and clutching her chest.

"Oh god … oh god …."

Sayaka came near to panic. She grabbed her cell phone with one hand, the other holding up Homura. She dialed 119.

"Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance. I don't know. She threw up, and is clutching her chest. Heart disease. Oh … please hurry!"

Sayaka shuddered, tears welling up in her eyes. She had to stay strong right now, but she was terrified. Homura's eyes were unfocused and glazed over. She was leaning against Sayaka, and she could tell that the other girl was still in pain. Sweat sheened on her skin, which was pale, and she still clutched at her chest. She heaved, though her stomach was now empty.

"They're coming. They're coming, Homura. Stay with me."

Sirens were heard and within a few more seconds a man and woman in paramedic uniforms ran over to where they stood.

"They're here, thank you," Sayaka said into her cell phone.

The paramedics took Homura and set her down in the stretcher, beginning to do their work. Sayaka stepped back, and called Mami.

Sayaka had ridden to the hospital in the ambulance. There wasn't time to wait for Mami, who had said she would meet them at the hospital. Kyouko and Yuma had been in the apartment also, and said they'd come too.

After what seemed like hours, they arrived finally at the emergency room. Sayaka watched as Homura was taken out of the ambulance. She had an oxygen mask and an IV and the paramedics didn't waste any time in getting her in. She didn't appear to be moving, and Sayaka was once more on the verge of panic.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Do you have her information?"

"Huh?"

Sayaka turned to a nurse who was standing beside her.

"A .. Akemi Homura. She … she was a patient here before."

Sayaka gave them the rest of what she knew, and the nurse left. Sayaka wasn't sure what to do next. She looked around the ER waiting room, where several people sat trying to forget where they were by watching TV. Some were obviously patients who were considered low priority.

"Sayaka!"

Mami wheeled into the ER in her electric wheelchair, followed shortly by Kyouko and Yuma. All three looked nearly as panicked as Sayaka felt.

"God, Mami!"

The bluenette ran over and threw her arms around the blond. Her strength evaporated in that moment and she sobbed. Heavily, shaking with fear.

"They … they're good at saving lives," Mami said quietly, unable to keep herself from crying as well.

"Yeah, Homura's gonna pull through this. She doesn't let anything keep her down long you know," Kyouko said.

Sayaka released Mami to turn to Kyouko and hug her as well. The redhead put her arms around Sayaka without comment or hesitation, and Yuma hugged Sayaka's legs.

Hours passed with no word. Mami's eyes were closed, and Yuma sat on her lap on the wheelchair, obviously asleep, Mami's good arm loosely wrapped around her. Sayaka sat nervously looking between the information desk and Kyouko. To call her worried would've been a massive understatement. Sayaka was terrified of what had happened, what it meant ... the possibility of losing Homura now, that the two girls were starting to really become close ….

"Excuse me?"

Mami's eyes opened, and Sayaka and Kyouko both stood up. A doctor walked over to them.

"You came in with Akemi-san, yes?"

Sayaka nodded, unable to actually speak.

"She is in very critical condition. She is in ICU. I am afraid to say, that her heart has basically failed."

"Didn't she … have a procedure?"

The doctor glanced at the blond.

"Yes. The artificial valves that were placed in her heart have failed. Also, the hole between the chambers of her heart has partly reopened, which resulted in a mixture of unoxygenated blood with oxygenated. It was a matter of time before something happened. As it was, she suffered a major heart attack."

"Is she … going to … live?"

The doctor sighed.

"I don't know. I am afraid to say, that she needs a heart transplant."

"Transplant? Oh god …."

"Yes, it is quite severe. We can keep her alive in ICU for a time, and we've already began the process of finding a donor heart. However … well, she wouldn't live long enough to wait. We are going to give her an artificial heart in a few days. But … well, of course that isn't a permanent solution. That will only keep her alive until we can do the transplant. The … odds are against her, frankly."

"Jesus," Kyouko swore quietly, "so she only lives if someone else dies."

Sayaka looked at Kyouko with a wide-eyed look of horror.

"When … when can we go see her?" Mami asked.

"In just a few hours. We … well, to be blunt, we need to make sure she survives the night first."

Sayaka nodded.

"As soon as we can, we want to visit her."

"I will make sure of it."

Sayaka, Mami, Kyouko, and Yuma moved as a group to a couch in the waiting room. Yuma curled up in Kyouko's lap, and Sayaka ended up falling asleep with her head on Kyouko's shoulder. Mami, in her motorized wheelchair, stayed awake, watching over them. Not too long after Sayaka had fallen asleep, Hitomi arrived, to lend additional support.

And they waited. Praying that Homura would live.


	11. Chapter 11

A Brand New Day

part 11

Content warning. Not to spoil the chapter too much, but if you don't like hospitals and such this part may be hard to read.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, nor any of the characters associated with them.

* * *

><p>"Ho … Homura?"<p>

Her eyes opened slowly. A thin smile crossed her face. Sayaka gasped. A moment later, Mami rolled into the room, Yuma in her lap, and followed by Kyouko and Hitomi.

"You … you all came."

Homura sounded … strange. So unlike her. The uneven beeping of the machines around her lent a strange counterpoint to her eerily thin, breathy voice. This was probably partly due to the air hose under her nose. An IV was connected to her arm, and a clear fluid dripped slowly into her vein.

But what the five girls noticed most was the faint bluish tint to Homura's skin.

"Of ... of course we did, silly," Kyouko said, in as close to her usual voice as she could manage. With her heart firmly lodged in her throat, and tears welling up behind her eyes, that is.

Homura winced, her eyes closing tightly.

"Hey?" Sayaka practically dove over to her.

"It's … it's okay Sayachan."

"Bullshit ... you are not okay Princess."

"I mean .. I mean the pain. Everything hurts, so … so it's all the same, right?"

Sayaka closed her eyes, and barely kept herself from sobbing. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned.

"Hitomi."

"Hey … Friends stick together."

Sayaka nodded, and Homura's thin smile returned to her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Sayaka. The bluenette smiled … but couldn't stop nor hide the tears.

"We'll … we'll all be back together in your apartment soon, Homura."

"Right," Mami said, "and I'll bake us a big, delicious cake to celebrate."

Homura's breathing became ragged, and she gripped her blankets tightly.

"Princess?"

"Yeah. Just … everything's hard for me right now. Dammit … thought … thought I was over this."

"You'll be okay. Homura oneechan's strong. I know you'll get better."

"Thank you, Yuma-chan. I …."

She winced again. Her eyes closed, and her head leaned back. The beeping became very erratic, and a red light flashed and an alarm sounded. The girls panicked. The alarm stopped after a moment, and Homura's eyes opened slowly. She glanced at them sheepishly.

"I … my heart's basically shot. I'd … be dead without all these … things."

Mami closed her eyes, and turned her chair around. Yuma looked up at her with concern, and hugged her very tightly.

"I ... sorry ... I just …."

"It's ... it's okay Mami. You … you all don't need to … to stay. Just .. seeing you all … it was … nice."

"No, we're going to stay as long as we can, Homura."

Homura turned her gaze on Sayaka. Homura's eyes were pale blue-grey, clouded, and pale. Not their usual intense violet shade. Sayaka kept her eyes locked into Homura's, but it was difficult. She felt like closing her eyes, or running away, or denying that her … her beloved … was here, like this.

"Sayaka. I love you. I love you all. Guys. I just … thank you."

"For what?" Kyouko asked.

"You … you changed my life. Starting with you, Mami. I … was so lonely. You ... you all. I … had friends. I … felt loved. I … you … you all just … you can't comprehend … without you I …just … just thank you."

Her eyes closed again, and the beeping became irregular. The red light flashed and the alarm sounded.

And didn't stop.

The girls panicked … Homura's body jerked strangely … and Sayaka screamed for help as she ran to Homura … grasping her shoulders … willing her to wake up … she wanted to throw her arms around her … but a pair of strong arms gripped her shoulders and pushed her out of the way.

Her hands went to her mouth ... she felt weak, and nauseous. Hitomi put her arms around her, and without that Sayaka would have collapsed.

A cloud of doctors and nurses surrounded Homura. The alarm finally stopped, turned off by a nurse … but the digital screen showed a flat and unresponsive line. Drugs were injected into Homura's IV. An emergency defibrillator was brought in. Homura's top was pulled down to expose her chest … to which the paddles were applied.

"Clear!"

Her body arched, and Sayaka screamed.

They pumped Homura's chest. The girls couldn't completely understand what was happening, but everyone in the room was focused on Homura. No one could spare the time to explain anything to them.

The battle seemed to wage on for hours. It became a blur. A blur that gradually slowed as exhaustion and despair took over. The head doctor continued to pump Homura's chest. Again. Again. Ignoring the hand of a nurse that gently touched his shoulder. Until finally he even stopped.

Yuma and Mami were clenched together, both bawling like babies. Hitomi had her arm around Sayaka, whose eyes were wide open, but glazed over in shock. Kyouko just stood there, staring.

"Time of death … zero oh one. First January. Two thousand twelve."

From somewhere in the distance strains of the song _Auld Lang Syne_ could be heard.

The doctor glanced at Sayaka, but could say nothing more. He shook his head sadly, then left.

The bluenette shrugged off Hitomi's arm, and walked over to the bed. A nurse had pulled Homura's top back over her, to give her some degree of modesty and dignity. Her eyes were closed. Her face … it looked remarkably peaceful. Still. There was no motion there. Her skin was an eerie pale blue, and … cold.

Sayaka leaned down to her.

"Homura? I … I know you can hear me. You are going to be okay. You'll be home soon. We'll have dinner ready for you. And Mami is going to bake a cake. Right Mami?"

Mami couldn't say anything.

Kyouko walked over to Sayaka and placed a hand on her shoulder. But Sayaka shrugged away from her touch.

"Homura? Please open your eyes, baby. Please? Please wake up? You're … you're scaring me now. I mean … I know you are okay. Please?"

Mami couldn't take it any more and wheeled out of the room with Yuma. Hitomi and Kyouko watched her leave … they couldn't blame her.

"Jesus," Sayaka muttered.

"Sayaka?"

"She's gone, isn't she?"

"Yes," Hitomi said quietly.

"But … but we said ... we said forever. Didn't we? She ... she can't go back on her word now. Can she? I mean … no. No, it ... it isn't … it isn't true. Doctor? Doctor! Please, come back. I … I think … I think you can … you can …."

Sayaka just stopped talking. And just looked down at Homura's face. Silently. For several long minutes.

"Homura," she finally whispered. She placed a hand on Homura's cheek, and caressed it. Then leaned down and softly kissed Homura's lips.

Both Hitomi and Kyouko gently took Sayaka's shoulders, and Sayaka started to shake. Her knees gave way under her, and she collapsed, only the combined strength of both girls keeping her from falling onto the floor. Sayaka's eyes closed, and her mouth opened in a silent, agonized scream.

* * *

><p>"You won't be alone ever again, Sayaka. I promise you that."<p>

Sayaka nodded weakly.

"Someone will always be here to look after you. If not me, then Mami, or Hitomi."

Sayaka shrugged.

"Hey … have we left you alone? Someone has always been with you since … that day."

Sayaka turned to look into Kyouko's eyes. There was a look of empty defeat in her formerly sparkling, brilliant blue eyes. It had been a week since Homura … passed on. Seven days. She was like this most days. Unresponsive. Staring blankly at the walls of Homura's apartment. Mami, Kyouko, and Yuma had all agreed to let Sayaka move in with them. Her parents didn't raise any objections … they were unable to reach her any longer, and only the others, those who had a similar experience in losing Homura … Kyouko, Yuma, Mami … and even Hitomi … they were the only ones who could get Sayaka to eat or take care of herself.

"Thanks," she whispered at Kyouko. Her face never changed from it's look of shocked hopelessness.

"Sayaka oneechan … it will get better. I know it will."

"No," Sayaka intoned. She shrugged and turned back to looking at the blank wall.

Another week passed. Every day was the same. Sayaka was more a zombie than a girl. She ate only what the others forced her to eat. She grudgingly bathed or showered when the others told her to. She got out of bed and walked to the couch for her daily exercise, and sat there the rest of the day staring at the wall, or staring at the television … not watching it, just staring at it. When the others forced her to, she returned to the bedroom, collapsed on the bed, laying there on her back until exhaustion forced her asleep.

Kyouko remained sane only by spending several hours each day with Oriko. The one time Oriko had been to the apartment, Sayaka had acted as though she hadn't even been there. She had politely refused further invitations to come over, though Kyouko still met with her elsewhere.

Then, on Friday, Sayaka simply refused to get out of bed. Her eyes were open and she stared up at the ceiling. Unmoving. When Kyouko tried to force her out of bed she didn't resist, but didn't do anything ... she wouldn't even stand up on her own, and had to be physically held up by the redhead. She refused to eat or drink.

Uncertain what to do, they put her back into bed, and watched her closely through the day. They debated calling 119, or taking her to a hospital. Or something. When Sayaka's eyes finally closed, Kyouko in panic ran over to her, and was truly relieved that she was still breathing. And as they watched her sleep, Sayaka started to mumble something. They all moved closer to her.

"Homu ... Homu ... soon ... please? Miss you ... want to see you. Please?"

They glanced at each other.

"Madoka ... please? Let me? Please? can't go on without her ... please?"

Kyouko stroked Sayaka's cheek very softly. Everyone gasped when Sayaka's eyes shot open.

"I … I saw her."

"Huh?"

Sayaka sat up very slowly, groaning.

"She was in a beautiful purple dress, and sat beside another girl wearing pink. Madoka … that was her name … she said it wasn't my time yet. But Homura ... she said … she would wait for me. And … and said she would visit me if she could."

Kyouko and Mami glanced at each other in concern, but Yuma smiled.

"Homura's an angel now, isn't she?"

Sayaka nodded sadly.

"Yes, Yuma. She's an angel now."

Kyouko touched her shoulder, and Sayaka turned to her.

"I … am sorry. For putting you through all this."

"Huh? Don't be sorry. I … understand."

"Really," added Mami, "you are no trouble to us at all. We … we will take care of you as long as we need to."

"I … I think I will be okay. No ... no that's a lie. I'll never be _okay_ again. But … well … tomorrow's a brand new day, right? Homura … she doesn't want me to end my life like this. I don't think I can live up to her expectations of me. But I have to try."

* * *

><p>Sayaka, Kyouko, Kyousuke, Hitomi, and Yuma stood in a little circle. Mami sat in her wheelchair. They all held candles. Mami, blinking back tears, held a little sheet of paper.<p>

"Akemi Homura … we're here to remember her. She … she knew what was happening to her, I guess. Because she wrote this all out and left it in an envelope. Told me … to open it if something happened.

'Friends. My love Sayaka. I am sorry that I can't be with you any more. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I was stupid and selfish, so I am sorry for that. I learned a week ago … well, I don't know how long ago that is from when you read this … but my doctor told me that my operation hadn't been as successful as he thought. He put me on additional medication, but told me I had to prepare for the likelihood that I would have another heart attack. And the distinct possibility that I wouldn't survive this one. If you're reading this he was right.' "

Mami closed her eyes, and handed the paper over to Hitomi.

"I just … I can't go on."

Hitomi took a deep breath, and continued reading.

" 'I know I promised you forever, Sayaka. I am sorry. Stay with Kyouko and Mami, please. They will probably need you as much as you need them. Mami. I am sorry that I hurt you. I tried to balance you and Sayaka, and I know I failed. I know you are strong, and I hope you and Kyouko and Sayaka can all get along, and raise Yuma to be as good a person as you have been.

Hitomi and Kyousuke. You two have been good friends, even if we have had issues. That's okay. I hope I can count on you both to help the others out when they need it. The time for secrets and bad feelings is over. Sayaka, I hope you're listening to this too.

Yuma. You are a sweet child. Very nice, and gentle. Wise beyond your years. I am sorry that I won't see you grow up. Mind what Kyouko tells you, like you always have. I hope you can see Sayaka and Mami the same way you saw Kyouko and me.

Mami, there's a CD in the envelope too. Please play it. Sayaka, this is for you. No, actually this is for all of us.' "

Mami dried her eyes, and held up the CD. It was a recordable CD with no label or marking. The girls and Kyousuke took deep breaths and nodded. Mami placed the CD in the player on the table in the center of their circle. She pressed the play button. Sobs and gasps were heard around the table as Homura's voice spoke to them, one last time.

"Hey Sayaka. Mami. Kyouko. Yuma. I hope Kyousuke and Hitomi are there too. You have all given me an amazing year. I know it's the last year of my life, and you're all sad ... but don't be. This last year has been the most special time of my life, and it's due to all of you. I love all of you. Yes, Sayaka, I love you most of all. Well … I can't really think of anything else to say. So … well, here's a song that I think says it better than I can. I hope. It's in English, so I hope you can all understand it."

There was silence, as the CD skipped to the next track. Then music started up. Kyousuke closed his eyes, and Sayaka's hands went to her mouth as tears instantly began to stream down her cheeks. They recognized it immediately.

_When you're weary  
>Feeling small<br>When tears are in your eyes  
>I will dry them all <em>

Hitomi closed her eyes, but couldn't help crying.

_I'm on your side  
>When times get rough<br>And friends just can't be found  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will lay me down  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will lay me down _

Mami rubbed her red eyes, hands coming away wet with tears.

_When you're down and out  
>When you're on the street<br>When evening falls so hard  
>I will comfort you <em>

Kyouko gasped and shivered.

_I'll take your part  
>When darkness comes<br>And pain is all around  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will lay me down  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will lay me down  
><em>

Kyouko was unable to hold it in any longer, and began sobbing deeply.

_Sail on Silver Girl,  
>Sail on by<br>Your time has come to shine  
>All your dreams are on their way<em>

_See how they shine _

Yuma had been crying the entire time, but hearing these words, understanding them even with her limited English … it hit her hard. She cried out, and had to have Kyouko wrap an arm around her as she buried her head into Kyouko's thigh.

_If you need a friend  
>I'm sailing right behind<br>Like a bridge over troubled water  
>I will ease your mind<br>Like a bridge over troubled water  
>I will ease your mind <em>

"Are you ready?"

"I … I think so."

"They will be okay. They have one another. And, as you told Sayaka, they have you. Memories of you will keep them going. And now and then, you can come back to them."

Homura turned with a bitter-sweet smile.

"Okay, then. Madoka. I am ... I am ready to go."

Madoka held a white-gloved hand out, and Homura took it. Clenching it tightly. They turned, and began to walk toward a distant light.

Homura stopped for a moment, and Madoka looked at her, tilting her head. Homura turned back one last time, to see her friends crying, comforting one another, vowing that they would remain together, and that they would never forget her.

Homura took a deep, deep breath, and turned back. Madoka smiled widely, and the two began walking off together ... into eternity.

– _fin_

AN:

_Bridge Over Troubled Water_ written by Paul Simon and performed by Simon & Garfunkel, 1969.


	12. Epilogue

A Brand New Day

_Epilogue_

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, nor any of the characters associated with them.

* * *

><p>"Happy New Year," the redhead whispered.<p>

The bluenette cuddled into her side with a soft sigh.

"Happy New Year, Kyouko."

Kyouko ran her fingers through Sayaka's shoulder-length blue hair, and smiled.

"What a year," she commented.

Sayaka agreed with a vague mutter. Her head rested against Kyouko's chest. Her eyes were closed. There were many things she wanted to forget, and she desperately wanted to keep her mind on this moment and not allow herself to be distracted.

"I mean," continued Kyouko, "I knew you'd get into a good high school, but I never thought I'd be joining you."

Sayaka sighed again. She wasn't going to be able to forget things, then.

"Yeah. I mean ... it started out bad."

"Oh. It ... yeah, I guess it is a year since ..."

"Since Homura died."

Kyouko winced.

"Thank you for being here for me, Kyouko. I don't know what I'd have done."

The redhead smirked, and kissed Sayaka's head softly.

"Hey, it's because of Homura that I was here, remember. She ... that girl was a saint."

Sayaka shifted, opening her eyes, to gaze at Kyouko's face.

"You know ... first time I met her was in the hospital chapel. Went in there to get some peace. She was sitting there, with her twin braids and glasses, tears in her eyes, and right above her on the wall was the stained-glass window with the symbols ... Christian and Jewish and Buddhist, and others but I didn't recognize them."

"No kidding. Yeah, when I met her, well ... not the time you charged in and saved her ... but I went to her apartment after that. She offered me money and food. Can you believe that?"

Sayaka chuckled.

"Yeah, I kinda can."

There was a knock at the door.

"Kyouko, Sayaka? Yuma and I would appreciate it if you could join us for New Years' Cake."

"New Years cake?"

Kyouko and Sayaka grinned at each other.

"Sure. Any holiday is a good time for a cake."

"Okay, Mami. We will be out in a second," Sayaka answered.

"Yes, by all means get dressed first, silly girls."

Mami grinned, and walked back into the living room. She wore a skirt that hid the seam between the skin of her thighs, and the high-impact plastic of her artificial legs. After nearly half a year of practice, she was able to move with a fairly quick, if slightly limping, gait.

"They're coming out in a moment, Yuma-chan."

The green-haired girl smiled.

"Goodie. Because I can't wait to eat!"

"You have to. Be lucky you're up at all, Yuma-chan. It's way past your bedtime."

"Thank you, Mami oneechan."

The door to Kyouko's and Sayaka's bedroom opened. The girls walked out in casual clothing ... cutoff jean shorts and matching Tshirts ("I'm with stupid" in English with arrows pointing to either side). Mami chuckled.

"Appropriately dressed, I see."

Sayaka stuck her tongue out at Mami, but Kyouko smirked.

"Can we eat now, oneechans?"

"Yes," Sayaka said, "I think we should."

The girls sat down, as Mami somewhat awkwardly leaned over the cake, knife in hand.

"One year together. Here's to a good and happy next year."

She cut into the cake, which was covered in white frosting, pink icing forming kanji for luck, and "Happy New Year" and other such expressions. She cut four pieces, passing one to each of the others, then taking her own and sitting on the couch.

"To friends who can't be here tonight," she continued, "Hitomi and Kyousuke. Oriko and Kirika. Kaoru and Umika."

She paused for a moment, before the next name that came to her mind slipped out.

"Homura," finished Sayaka.

"Homura," the others repeated sadly.

"I miss Homura oneechan," Yuma said quietly.

"We all do," Mami replied.

"Well ... if my dad was right, she's in a better place," Kyouko said, in between mouth-fulls of cake.

"She is ... I know that," said Sayaka.

The girls ate their cake in silence. Each looked at the other. They felt a vague sense of unease. They had a good year. So many good things had happened. Just ... the way it had begun ...

"Well," Mami finally said, "I guess we should ... ummm ... sing a song or something?"

"Tch. Let's not," Kyouko said with a grimace.

There was another awkward moment, before Sayaka stood up, followed quickly by Kyouko.

"Well ... that was a great cake, Mami. I ... I guess we should ..."

"Wait ... what is that?"

Yuma pointed. The others looked. A spot of light seemed to hover mid-air. It grew larger, and began to glow a bright purple.

Mami and Kyouko gasped.

Sayaka's eyes went wide.

The light took shape. Took form. Two violet eyes, burning with intensity. Long, black hair tied into two loose pony-tails by bright red ribbons, framing a face. A lavender and purple dress, reaching down to mid-thighs. Legs encased in dark black tights with diamond-patterns running up the sides. High-heeled ankle-boots. A shining purple gem set in a gold framework on, or rather embedded in, the left hand.

"Homura ..."

Kyouko and Mami couldn't help but glance at Sayaka as she spoke. Her cheeks were wet.

"Homura ... you ... you've come back!"

"I never left you. I'm always beside you."

Sayaka's cheeks went pink, and she cast a guilty glance toward Kyouko. The still glowing face of Homura grinned.

"No, Sayaka. Don't be afraid. Our destinies were never to be together in life. Not really. I am sorry. But I am happy that you have found Kyouko."

Sayaka shifted uncomfortably.

"I love you, Homura. I always will."

"I know. I love you too, Sayaka."

"Are ... are you still waiting for me, Homura?"

"Of course, Sayaka. I will always wait for you."

There was a moment of silence. Then Sayaka darted forward with a sob and clasped her arms around Homura. She was solid. Sayaka's skin tingled. She hugged Homura tight, and felt the dark-haired girl's arms return the gesture.

The others looked on. Sayaka and Homura clung to each other for long moments. No one spoke, and Sayaka sobbed quietly. Homura released Sayaka, who continued to cling to the dark-haired girl for another moment.

"I have to go, Sayaka. But remember. I am always in your heart."

Reluctantly, Sayaka let Homura go. She took a step back, and Sayaka sniffled, before returning to Kyouko's side. The redhead took Sayaka in her arms.

"Goodbye. I ... I never got to tell you that before, Homura. Goodbye. I love you."

"Goodbye, Sayaka. Or rather, I will see you. I love you too. Mami. Yuma. Kyouko. I love all of you."

As they watched, a shining white pair of wings sprouted out from Homura's back, filling the room with brilliant light, nearly blinding the girls. As their vision cleared, they saw Homura rise into the air with a powerful surge from her wings. And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that was real, Kyouko?"<p>

They lay on their bed, cuddling again. Ruddy light from the slowly rising sun seeped into the room through the window.

"Yeah. I think so, Sayaka."

Sayaka's eyes were closed, her head pillowed on Kyouko's chest. It gave her a sense of comfort to hear the redhead's heartbeat.

"I'm sorry."

Kyouko frowned and looked down at Sayaka.

"For what?"

"I feel ... disloyal."

"Moron. We both love Homura. So does Mami. And Yuma, though in a different way. No, there's nothing to be sorry for."

Sayaka opened her eyes, and turned to look at Kyouko.

"I ... I love you, Kyouko."

"I love you too, Sayaka. I just won't promise forever. We both know how that turns out."

Sayaka closed her eyes again with a soft sigh.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"Happy New Year, Sayaka."

"Happy New Year, Kyouko."

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

And that is the end of_ A Brand New Day_. Thank you to all my readers, and everyone who left a review.

This story was as hard for me to write as I am sure it was to read. I knew how it was going to end very soon after I started writing it, and that may have made it somewhat harder for me to continue writing in the middle portions of the story.

Still, tragic as it is, I hope it is an enjoyable read.


End file.
